


Pieces

by LoneWolf23



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf23/pseuds/LoneWolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of 10th grade everyone notices Kyle acting different, but every time they ask him he says the same thing 'I'm fine' or he blows them off. As time goes on friendship start to come apart. Will Kyle tell people why he is acting different? Will he lose his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I took this down but I just wanted to fix everything up and repost it once I was done. here it is I hope you enjoy the newly touched up chapters

  **Chapter: 1**

_Stan's POV_

Hey Stan here and I'm here to tell you the events that happened over summer vacation, but first let me say its about time to have two months of freedom. No more getting up so early , waiting out in the hot or freezing days til the bus arrived. Also don't have to deal with the whole school drama shit. Its now time to hang with friends a bit more and not just few hours on the weekends. Tenth grade had us so busy with so much homework that it was killer.

The big fat-ass Cartman normally blew off homework or did it half-asses so he could watch TV while eating cheesy poofs/go piss off people. Kenny worked as hard as he could but with how his home life is, it got pretty hard. Kyle worked his ass off the whole year. He would also help both Kenny and myself during lunch time or in between classes with the stuff we didn't under stand. Thank God we have such a good friend like him around. As for me, with the homework, I would breeze through it. The problems that I knew it went fast but the ones that I didn't I spent a good twenty minutes before I would give up.

Alright, Alright I'll stop with how the schooling went and get back to what I was going to tell you. I managed to get job down at the Animal Shelter on the weekends (11 til 5). When I started there I noticed that Craig was also working there too and the same times as me. We butted heads at first but as I got to know him better it turns out he isn't a total prick we all thought he was back in the fourth grade. It also turns out he never truly hated us either, he just hated how we always got into trouble or brought it to others.

Any who, we would feed all the animals, give them baths, clean cages and for the dogs take them outside to do their business. I'd never thought that I would become so attached to a cat but I was and it was love at first sight for us. It was a six month old (fixed) Main Coon. It was pure breed too. He was what you call a classic tabby (meaning he had thick stripes for a pattern). His stripes were a dark brown with the top half of his fur down to his legs were a light brown, his muzzle, belly and socks were white. They said I could take him home if I wanted so I asked my parents if I could keep him and they said yes. I now own a cat and his name is Whiskers...my mom named him that.

When the whole gang finally was able to hang out, we spent the whole days together. Boy did we get into a shit ton of trouble, but Cartman dragged Butters into it the most. He made Butters break into my Uncle Jimbo's shop and steal a crossbow, for what I have no fucking idea nor do I really want to find out. As for the rest of us we didn't get into anymore trouble than we did when we were kids.

We had some fun times too. Kyle's and my Dad took all of us to Six Flags for a weekend. The two K's and myself had a blast on all the rides, though Kenny did seem a little nervous on some of them but we really didn't know why and when we asked he said it was nothing. He as been like that ever since we played super heroes. Maybe one of these days we will know why he acts that way. Cartman mainly complained that there were too many 'minorities' there. Like seriously dude that's going to happen any where you go, even in other countries. Now that we are older his racism is getting so annoying but he just doesn't care and laughs it off. That sick ass bastard.

Now this next part I'm going to tell you started when we were starting middle school and it was Kenny who started it. Sometimes during the night either Kyle or Kenny would sneak into my room to sleep. Yes we did share a bed, yes we passed the age the we should be sharing a bed, but we didn't care. We were comfortable with ourselves and our sexuality that it didn't matter. Hell we sometimes work up cuddling with one another.

One time I woke up to Kenny laying completely on top of me with his arms wrapped around my waist. My Dad happened to walk in at that time to see us like that and he flipped his shit. I didn't see anything wrong with it and Kenny just ignored it. My Mom seemed pretty cool with it but that led to my parents fight about it and it lasted til they had to go to work but they picked it up when they got home. How my Dad felt didn't stop us from doing it.

Now the next part is where things starting to get a little weird. Three weeks before the start of Elenth grade, Kyle's family went to California for a nice two week vaca. It sucked not having him around but I had Kenny to hang out and we had fun. We played video games, played some basketball, hung out at Jimbo's and every night we would 'Face time' with our red headed friend.

He would show us some of the places that were there or showed us his family (who would wave 'Hi' at us). Everything seem to be going good until one night I got a call late at night from him. As soon as I saw his face I knew something was up. He didn't right at the phone, he kept moving his shoulders up and down (one at a time) and he sounded off. It was like he was trying too hard to sound happy but you could hear it crack. I didn't ask him what was wrong, I just figured he had a fight with his brother or his parents.

I should have asked that night because once school started Kyle acted very strange. He would flinch when someone touched him or run away and he would give short answers whenever someone talked to him. As time went on he started to become distant with people, but not so much with us...yet.

Our teacher Mr. Garrison, Yes he was our teacher yet again, noticed Kyle's strange behavior by the third week of school and had Mr. Mackey (yes him too) try and talk with Kyle. Kyle calmed that he was fine and that nothing was wrong other than him being a little tired. No one really bought that but went along with it. Mr. Mackey asked us to keep an eye on him and reprt to him if we noticed anything strange with him other than how he has been or if he tells us anything. We agreed because we cared for him and wanted him to be the happy guy he was before. Nothing has happened so far but we know he will talk when he is ready.... we just hope he doesn't this go on for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

The four boys stood at the bus stop as they waited for the bus to arrive. It was a nice and quite morning until Cartman opened his mouth.

“Alright you filthy Jew! You played this pity game for long enough.” Cartman said full anger laced his voice. He has held this in for little over a month and he was so tired of this little game he thinks that Kyle has been playing. Deep down Cartman hated that he was getting so much attention, in any form.

“Shut up Fat-boy.” Kenny said as he went over to stand by his red headed friend, who was looking down at his feet like he has since the start of the school year. Kenny drew his eye brows together in anger and to show he was being serious. “This isn't some game, if it was I'd be laughing at how pissed off your getting. Do you see me laughing?”

Cartman looked over sideways at the two Ks. One brow was cocked up in a 'I don't don't really believe you' look. His crossed his arms over his chest (or should we say moobs) and resting on top of his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something but just then the bus arrived so he shut his trap. Cartman got on the bus first but not before kicking sand back at Kyle and Kenny. The Blonde lfipped him off but the other didn't see as his back was turned to him. The two Ks got onto the bus taking a seat in the middle while the Fat-ass took one at the back of the bus. Once everyone was seated the bus driver pulled away.

A pair of Blondes in a seat in front of the two Ks turned around to greet them. One of the Blondes had short hair on the sides with just and inch or two longer on top (which was spiky), closed his blue eyes as he waved at them. The other one had spiky hair down to his chin, shook a little as he looked around some before his rare golden eyes landed on the Ks, waving. The one with blue eyes spoke up.

“H-hey fellas. Where is Stan?”

Kyle looked up in Butters' direction but not fully looking him in the eye. “He is at school putting up some flyers.”

“Agh! I remember Stan saying something about that yesterday.” Tweek said as he placed his hands on the top of the seat. “What-agh- was it about again?”

“It about some adoption event that the Animal Shelter is doing.” Kenny said to Tweek. He then looked over to Butters. “I see you got your hair cut, it looks good. Who knew you could pull off a Mohawk like this.” He ran a playful hand their the other's hair. It really did look good on Butters.

A light blush came to his face. He looked away from Kenny. “T-thanks. Tweek thought so too.”

“Ah! What?!” Tweek jumped at the sound of his name. He still was pazy but not as much when he was a kid (he drank less coffee). He will twitch from time to time when he talked, but he shakes all the time its only noticeable when he is nervous.

Butters has gotten more confidence in himself as he got older but he stills lets Cartman manipulate him from time to time. He still has his nervous habit of tapping or rubbing his knuckles together. His parents still ground him but not as much. They have taken some parenting classes when he turned thirteen on how to deal with teenagers.  
The boys talked a little more about the adoption event and if they were going to it until they arrived at school, which wasn't a long ride in such a small town. As students started to head off the bus Kenny remained seated because it was hell getting off with everyone else. He didn't want to deal with the pushing and the possibility of being stomped to death didn't settle with him also he didn't want to go through that again.

Once the bus was clear Kenny stood up and started to walk but was stopped when a hand grabbed onto his wrist. He looked down at the hand then into Kyle's eyes. One look told him that he just wanted some human contact on his terms and to feel safe. This happened every day and either him or Stan would be the ones he would cling too. Just like every friend, Kenny wanted to ask what was wrong with him but he wasn't the one to pry into others lives. He respected others space and they would talk when they were ready or comfortable enough.

Together they walked off the bus and towards the school. A few people would give them odd looks because they were holding hands. That wasn't anything new, just like the look he gave Kenny on the bus Kyle would end up grabbing hold of one of their hands from holding onto their shirt's sleeve. Kyle would also do this when he felt scared or over whelmed but this time it wasn't just to Kenny or Stan, he would do it a trusted friend like Tweek or Butters. No one questioned it because everyone has away or needs a way to calm down.

The Ks caught up to Butters, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Timmy. They all walked into the main hall, right away spotting Stan and Craig putting up the last poster up on the bulletin board. They all walked up to them perhaps a little to quietly, well with the noise of busy Students moving about helped. Once the poster was set, Stan and Craig turned around and jumped at seeing how close the whole gang was.

“Jesus Christ!” Stan yelled. He put one hand on his knee and the other on his chest as he tried to calm down his racing heart. 

Craig just jumped a little it was really noticeable, he wasn't much of a talker or loud like everyone else at this town. He gave the group a nod before walking away to his locker to get ready for classes. Tweek, Clyde and Token followed him since their lockers were next to each other. Around the beginning of middle school Craig's group no longer was in competition with each other but Craig himself at a distance.

“W-wow. Half price off all week for adoptions.” Butters spoke as he looked up at the poster in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Stan said looking at the poster himself. “Also when you adopt we will throw in some free food, toys and if you adopt a cat a litter box and litter.”

“Thats so cool.” Butters looked so excited but that was short lived. “Oh darn I wish my parents would allow me to have a pet.” His parents thought it was too much of a hassle to take care of one and they also thought he wasn't responsible enough to take care of it.

“Don't worry, in a few years you should be able to and have as many a you want.” Kyle spoke. In two years they will be eighteen or turning eighteen with in almost another year. They will get jobs, go to collage and get their own places. Some of them already had job and have been saving for collage or to get their own places. Butters brightened at the comment but that turned into shock along with everyone else. Kyle hasn't spoken more than three to four words in the past three months. Today was the first time he has spoken more, maybe he was getting better even just a little. Kyle looked at them in confusion. Right was he was about to question it Stan spoke.

“Damn dude, that more than you've spoken in a while.” Stan gave the Red Head a big smile. Kyle blushed a little at this. “Its nice.”

“SHIT!” Kenny suddenly shouted out. “The bell is about to ring and we all know how Mr. Garrison is about being late and all.”

They all walked off to their lockers to gather the stuff that they need to classes. Kenny, Stan and Kyle's lockers were right next to each others.

“I still can't believe that man has always been our teacher since the third grade.” Stan said as he took out his notebook.

“No kidding.” Kenny said as he opened his locker. “At least we just have him for our first class.” Everyone agreed as they took the rest of their stuff for the two periods. The two Ks, Stan and everyone from the fourth grade had first period together. Second and third period Stan was in class with the two Ks and last class it was just the two Ks and Cartman. Cartman makes each class he was with Kyle a living Hell. The guys would always beat up Cartman for it too.

_____________

The last three periods and lunch flew by very fast and its now time for the last class of the day. By this time lots of students were like Zombies or just didn't care and were ready to get home. The first three classes were normal as can be and so was lunch but it was just a little too loud but other than that nothing else happened. Even Cartman has pulled any bullshit, which was odd he must be planning something.

Kenny made his way through the crowds of students so he could catch up to Kyle on his way to the last class. As he got close, he grabbed hold of Kyle's shoulder to slow him down some. This ended up cause the boy to tense up and turn around with a terrified face. Kenny tilted his head to the side in confusion at first but then he realized what he did. Kyle got scared when people touched him with out him stating they can.

Kenny quickly let go of Kyle and tells him he is sorry. Kyle started to shake a little but he gave Kenny a little smile letting him know that it was alright. Kenny didn't believe it at all. He now so more than ever wanted to know happened to him but at the same time he doesn't want to pry. He so hated this.

Once in class they took their seats next to each other at the table. Cartman was seated behind them and at the start of class he started to bag on Kyle. Kenny turned around to punch him on the arm quite hard causing Cartman to whine like a little girl. Everyone laughed at this but shuts up when the teacher walks in. Half way through the lesson about genetics, Cartman make fun it of while cracking jokes about Kyle and kicks him in the back. Kyle started to freak out and started to hyperventilate, though trying hard not to be noticeable.

Cartman laughed during all of this . The teacher stopped her lesson as she made her way towards the boys but as soon as she got close Kyle bolted out of class because he couldn't take it anymore. Kenny shot out of his seat. He has never seen Kyle do that before. He knows he has to tell Mr. Mackey about this but he wants to beat the hole shit out of the Fat-boy. Why can't Cartman for once in his damn life stop picking on people?

“Mr. McCormick, please sit down.” Kenny gave her a look like 'are you fucking serious?' But never the less he listens to her. She then turns towards Cartman. “You go to the Prinicple, this is the last time you disturb my class.”

“But Mrs. Finndle~” Cartman started to whine.

“NOW!” She yelled. She was one of the few teachers that didn't take any of his shit.

Cartman gathered up his stuff. On his way out he flipped off the teacher, she just ignored him. The lesson continued with out any more interruptions. Kenny let out a sigh as he grabbed Kyle's notebook so he could take notes for him. Its the least he could do for his friend while he wasn't there and Kyle would freak because he did get to finish them.

Twenty minutes later class ended and there was till no Kyle. Kenny gathered up both his and Kyle's things then headed for the bus. He didn't stop by the lockers because he didn't know what needed to be put up and he need bring with him, plus the only Kenny had himself were his notebooks. On the bus there was no Kyle there, he probably went on home. He didn't grab his things because he didn't want to deal with Cartman.

Stan got on the bus taking a seat next to Kenny. He looked around the bus to stop his Red Headed friend. “Where's Kyle?”

“Ask Cartman.” Kenny said just as Cartman got on the bus. It didn't help his case that he had a smug look on his face. Stan looked at Kenny with confusion as to what he was getting at til he looked at the Fat-boy, seeing that smug look told him everything. If he did or said something to Kyle he was going to pay for what he did. Stan shot out of his seat to block Cartman's way. Cartman's face fell when he saw how pissed off the other boy was. His eyes wide in anger, brow causing a deep crease, body tense and fist balled up tight. Stan looked like he was about to murder someone, namely Cartman.

“What do you want?” Cartman asked all snarky.

“What the fuck did you do to Kyle?” Stan asked as he poked his index finger into his the biggers boys chest.

“I didn't do anything that I normally do. I can't help it if he turned into a pussy to get attention.” Cartman frowned. He has always hated Kyle but as they got older the picking became worse. Thye still hang out just never alone anymore. Someone else always has to be with them just in case a fight broke out. “Move Stan.”

“Not until you tell me what you did.” Stan pushed.

Cartman scoffed then turned around to take a seat up in the front of the bus. Stan started to follow him but Kenny stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm. Stan let out a frustrated sigh and took a his seat next to the Blonde.

He was way beyond pissed. “What could that Fat-ass say or do to Kyle that he isn't here? Even when he reacted to things he would always stay in school. The only thing he would do is go to the bathroom to calm down or if he could take a few deep breaths.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

Starting a few weeks ago Kyle would stop all that he was doing to take a few calming deep breaths and if that didn't work he would go to the bathroom alone til he was sure he was calmed down enough to be with others. When they told Mr. Mackey about this he said it was a good thing that he was doing things to help himself rather than him screaming and fleeing school.

“I think Kyle had a panic attack.” Stan looked up at Kenny when he spoke. “He started to hyperventilate then ran out of the room.” Kenny let out a sigh as he looked at Stan with quilt in his eyes. He didn't want Stan to be mad at him too but its best to tell him everything that happened during last period. So before Stan could ask Kenny whats wrong, the Blonde held up his hand. “On the way to last period I was trying to catch up to Kyle and without thinking I grabbed his shoulder, causing him to freak out a little. Then in class Cartman kept poking fun at the lesson then Kyle. At one point he kicked Kyle in the back.” Kenny let out another sigh. “So it was a combo of both Cartman and I...but mostly the Fat-boy.”

Stan place a hand on the Blonde's shoulder. “It's not your fault Kenny. I too, forget that sometimes.” Kenny gave him a small smile.

\-------------

Later that night Kyle woke up to a tapping at his window. He tried to ignore up but the tapping wouldn't stop. The Red Head got up from his bed and slowly made his way over to the window, yawning. As he got close to the window he could see a bright orange parka down below, he opened the window to greet Kenny.

“Hey dude.” Kyle said as he leaned out the window some. “What's up?”

“Two things.” Kenny held up two fingers. “One, I'm so fucking sorry for grabbing you suddenly today. I forgot.” Kyle's face fell at this, he felt bad for making the other upset for how he acted. “Two, let camp at Stan's tonight. He has been worried about you because of what happened today.”

Kyle gave it some thought then told Kenny to give him a minute. He had to lock his door so his parents wouldn't randomly enter his room to see he was gone. They didn't know he sneaked out sometimes to go stay the night with Stan. Kyle threw on a gray hoodie because it was starting to get cold out. He climbed out his window giving a signal for the other to catch him as he jumped. Kenny caught the other with no troubles. This is always how Kyle left his house, he never bothered to climb down the drain pipe.

Kenny quickly yet gently put Kyle down on the ground. Together they made their way a few houses down to Stan's. It took no longer than five minutes since most houses didn't have a fenced in yard. The took the latter that Stan normally left outside just in case one of them wanted to come out and put it up to Stan's window. They climbed up the latter then opened the window so they could get in. Once inside they closed the window then crawled into bed trying not to wake up the other. Kenny got on one side of Stan while Kyle too the other. Soon the two Ks feel asleep snuggling up next to their best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_'Je said la verite, L'ai toujours adoree, je sais la verite, jel'ai toujours detestee!'_

“Ugh.” Stan moaned as he turned away from the noise. He so wasn't a morning person at all...well not since he became a teenager. Thats not all that has changed. He became more rebellious towards his family (well more so now than when he was a kid and it was more towards his father) and a lot of stuff he liked as a kid he now hated. Also his depression has gotten a little worse over the years too but has been kept in check by medication.

_'Nos veines ruissellent....envahissent ma tete!!'_

“God damnit Kenny, turn off your fucking alarm!” Stan said as he swung his arm back to hit Kenny across the stomach. A grunt came from him, Kenny hit Stan back as he turned off his alarm.

“Uh.” Stan rubbed his head where Kenny had hit him. For someone who was still basically asleep he sure did have good aim.

Stan went to open his eyes, he had to kick Kenny out so they could get ready for school. When his eye focused he was met with red hair. This freaked the Brunette out to the point he jumped backwards causing both him and Kenny off the bed. As all this happened a shriek left his mouth, sounding like a little girl.

Kyle woken up by the scream. He crawled over to the side of the bed and looked down at the two boys. Stan sat up, he had each leg on either side of Kenny's hips, with out noticing the position he was in, and his back facing him. Stan looked over to the bed to see Kyle looking lost as to what was happening.

“Kyle? What- damn dude I di-” Stan stopped when he felt a pair of hands slowly slip under his shirt and up his torso bringing the shirt with it to expose flesh to the cool air. Stan's face turned to red at this. “K-Kenny, s-stop dude.”

“The get your fat ass off of me,” Kenny took his hands off of Stan. “Even though I love you sitting on me like this but you're making have to take piss.”

“Gross dude.” Stan said as he got off the Blonde. He took a seat on his bed after Kyle moved over to give him some room. Stan ran a hand through his bed head, getting his fingers caught from the knots.

Kenny sat up and placed his arms on the edge of the bed. He had one stretched out in front of him while the other was folded under his chin. “Now, now Stan I wouldn't call it gross, we practically dry hump each other in our sleep.” A crooked smile came to the Blonde's lips.

“That's true.” Kyle chipped in with shyness in his voice.

“Seriously?” Stan questioned. “Thats not what I was talking about.”

Kenny let out a laugh as he got up to sit on the bed. “So you like sitting on my lap then. Come on its open.” Kenny patted his legs with a big grin on his face.

Stans face lit up. “Hell no dude, that not what I meant. And as for the dry humping thats not true.”

Kenny leaned forward to tap Stan's nose. “You know it true Stanley boy.”

Stan let out a sigh. He knew it was true deep down but he didn't want to admit it. They have woken up in some pretty compromising positions before. They are fine with it but after what happened that one time with Kenny made Stan not want to admit it was dry humping. He never would even if they would kill him. These two were giving him a headache.

He got off the bed to stretch out his back, it popped in a few places and that felt good. He turned to look over at the clock, it read 5:45 AM. This was normally the time they would wake up when they spent nights like this on the weekdays. This gave them plenty of time to sneak back home and do what they need to be to get ready for school. They set this system up back in middle school because they woke up late and their parents didn't like that they were over at someone's house on a school night.

Both Ks got up to stretch out their muscles too. It so wasn't comfortable sharing a full size bed when there was three people sleeping on it. It can fit two people okay but that was the limit.

“You guys should start heading home. My parents will be up soon if not already and I don't want to deal with my Dad's shit about you guys being here.” Stan took a seat on his bed.

Kyle nodded and headed towards the window. Kenny wanted to be a major dick this morning went over to Stan to give him a big wet kiss on the mouth. Kyle gave a little gig

gle at this while Stan pushed Kenny away from him. Right before Kenny could walk away Stan punched him hard in the gut. Kenny bent over from the hit and just gave the Brunette a smug smirk. Getting punched was worth it to his reaction and get Kyle to laugh some.

After that the Ks left, so everyone could get ready. Stan let out another sigh then laughed. He hated Kenny sometimes but he knew how to get under others sink or laugh by doing random and crazy shit. It was good to hear Kyle laugh plus Kenny was a damn good kisser even if it was meant to be a bad one. Stan got up to get ready for the day.

It was third period, Gym class. Today they had to a physical fitness test and it was mandatory. There were five different stations set up all over: Pull-ups, Sit-ups, Push-ups Shuttle run and the V-sit reach. All were to see how many you can do with in a minute and for the shuttle run to see how many laps you can do with in a minute. For the V-sit is to see how far you can stretch to or past your feet.

The two Ks, Stan and Cartman got put together and Started at the Shuttle run. Kyle and Cartman went first. Stan started the timer as soon as he told them to go. Kyle was doing pretty good, he kept a steady pace to conserve energy so he didn't too tired fast. Cartman on the other hand started out wheezing not even half way down the set run.

Kenny was trying so hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it. One it was funny to see him be out of breath doing something so simple and two karma was a bitch and she is getting the Fat-ass for what he did yesterday to Kyle. Of course the bigger teen never learned from his mistakes. Stan smirked at the sight and he was going to let his be his punishment instead of beating him up. The school was doing all the work for him.

Stan called time. Kyle did ten laps with in the time limit and Cartman only did one but barely. All three laughed at this, after all this time the tub of lard never bothered to get into shape. He had just gotten bigger as he grew taller. The others stayed in nice shape because they were more active and had sports they played.

Next up was Stan and Kenny. Stan passed the Stop Watch over to Kyle, who in turn told them when to start. Stan and Kenny made a race out of this to see who could do the most laps. They were neck and neck when they started out but when it came time to turn around Stan would slow down while Kenny took them with ease. Once the time was up Kenny beat Stan by one lap.

“Damn..dude.” Stan said through heavy pants.

“Tsk, Why are you so out of breath?” Kenny asked as if what he did was nothing. Dying so many times has made his lungs stronger than a normal person's also his endurance and his heart. That's one thing he didn't mind about dying.

“W-Why aren't...” Stan takes in a deep breath. “you all out of breath?”

“Because I have much better endurance than you do, Stanley. Do you think you can keep up with me in the next four stations?” The Blonde asked as a challenge.

“Not a problem.” Stan took the challenge. He turned to look at his best friend and Cartman. “Come on you guys. All you.” He said the last part to Craig and his little group.

They went through the rest of the stations pretty fast. Stan and Kenny were always close in their competition. They either out did the other or they were even. Kyle was close behind them even though he wasn't trying and Cartman was way below them.Were the other boys got either thirty through forty, Cartman only got five or six. The smaller Brunette and Blonde would crack jokes about how low Cartman got. This was the best day of their lives, they couldn't ask for a better day.

At the stretching station Kenny out stretched Stan by three inches. Kyle beat Stan by one inch. Cartman barely reached his knees but then again he wasn't even trying. Both Kenny and Kyle would do daily stretches thats way they beat the other two.

Once they were done they handed in the paper to the Coach then took a seat on he bleachers. Cartman went to sit off by himself to pout. Which wasn't unusual during P.E class.

“So Stan,” Kenny starts off. The said Brunette looked over at him. “That pet thing starts this weekend right?”

“Yeah, it starts at ten in the morning on Saturday til seven at night.” Stan explained.

“Do you guys have any American Bull Terrier pups?”

“Yes. In fact were have four puppies about five months old.” Stan thought about what genders and colors they had. After about a minute it hit him. “We have three females and one male. The females are all blue and white or black and white. The male is a black brindle. Why?”

Kenny gave a nod. He wants to get a dog to help protect him work, since he works the grave yard shift down at his Security Job. He has been killed several times, either by stabbing, shot or a hit and run. He hated his job but it paid good and he needed the money. They never gave him anything to help protect himself other than a simple light weight flashlight. Guess they don't care about their night security.

Craig and his crew joined Stan's group on the bleachers.

“What are you guys talking about?” Craig asked wanting to get in on the convo.

“Kenny was asking about what puppies we have and if we had any American Bull Terriers.” Stan filled him in.

Craig looked over at Kenny with a serious look. They both shared a mini staring contest, in that time Craig had an idea of why Kenny may want one and he didn't like it. “We're not letting you adopt one if you're going to train it to hurt people or animals.”

“I wont! I want a dog to train to help protect my ass at my job. I'm so tired of getting jumped all the time. At least with a dog with me it wont happen...hopefully. I would get a Rottie or a Doberman but in my book they are too crazy. At least with a pit it will be loyal, gentle, protective and most of all loving.” Kenny spoke and by the end of it he way getting angery. How could Craig assume he would train it for a bad reason. “I would train it right, let it know that my family and friends are safe. I will also train it not to bite unless it needs too.”

Kyle noticed Kenny's anger and got up to block the Blonde's view of Craig. Kenny looked up at Kyle a little lost as to why he was in front of him. The Red Head then gave the Blonde a hug to calm down, this wasn't the place or time to get into a fight. This helped Kenny calm, ever since things got really bad in middle school Kyle would hug him til his anger, sadness or fear subsided. Kenny hugged Kyle back.

“They don't provide you with a stun gun or mace?” Clyde asked trying to break up the oddness of the Ks hugging. To him it was really weird to see that and not a hundred percent okay with seening it, but he has nothing against it.

“No they don't, just a flashlight.” Stan said. “Besides I think its a great idea to get a guard dog, but I'd go with Malinois. They are the perfect bred to do what you want but sadly we don't have any at the shelter.”

“Nah, my sister wants a pit and you know my parents wont get one. Plus they make a really good family/ guard dogs.” Kenny told as he rested his back against the seat behind him. “

Oh.” Craig said. He loves animals too much to have one to go to a bad home and while he was at the shelter he never let anyone adopt one if they seemed like dad people. The Shelter would get a little peeved at this but it has saved a lot of animals going to bad homes. “Sorry Kenny. As long as its not for bad reasons and you take care of it. I'm fine with you getting one.”

                                                                                                                     ____________

During lunch time Stan, Butters, Clyde and both Ks sat outside to eat since it was nice out. They all sat under a big pine tree. They were sitting in a semi-circle some what as they eat the nasty school food. Ever since Chef died, the school and food haven't been the same. It was like eating dirt or some kind of goo. Chef always made the best food.

The air outside was just perfect. It wasn't too cold or hot, it was changing from summer to winter. Every once in a while there would be mild breeze that caused pine needles to fall down on the boys. During this time people were changing too. Going from shorts and short sleeves to jean and long sleeves.

Once the boys were finished with their meals Butters volunteered to throw away their trash. Kenny popped his back as he went to stand up so could move his cramped muscles. The others either lend back on their hands or the tree. When Butters got back conversion started up.

“I heard you're planning on adopting this weekend?” Butters asked Kenny as he took a seat next to Clyde.

Kenny looked down at the other Blonde, he gave him a smile and a nod. “Yeah. I need some protection while I'm at work and a good family pet.” Kenny went to take a seat in between Stan and Kyle.

“Oh. I've heard your work can be dangerous, especially at night. J-just last week a guard got robbed at gun point.” Butters informed them.

“Wow. Thats pretty serious, why would you take a job like that?” Clyde questioned, not understanding why anyone would have a job like that.

“He get paid like thirteen an hour.” Stan said.

“That, plus it has some good health benefits. The main reason is so I can save up and finally getting my own place.” Kenny spoke.

The whole town knows how the McCormick's lived. So it no surprise that one of the kids wanted to get out of there. Everyone was surprised that the kids have lived as long as they have on poor hygiene, lack of nutrition, and unstable household. Even if the McCormick kids hated hand outs they would never turn down free food or clothes. It was disrespectful not to accept the help of others.

Kenny getting tired of work talk took a deep breath and started to sing to change the tone. “ _I'm gonna show bad horse its a brand new day,_ ” Kenny lend over to Kyle to sing the next part. “ _And penny will see the evil in me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure. And she may cry but her tears will dr-_ ”

Kyle push the Blonde away from rather roughly. “Uh! You know I hate that movie. Also I'm not a girl.”

Kenny just laughed, he loved to annoy Kyle with that movie. Butters and Clyde stared at the two like they had gone off the deep end. They had no idea what they were talking about. Stan noticed their looks and went to explained.

“Its from a movie called 'Dr. Horrible's sing along blog'. Its one of Kenny's favorite movie.” Stan paused for a second to think of what else to add to it to let them know more about the movie. “It has Neil Patrick Harriss, its a movie not meant for everyone.”

“Oh.” Clyde said, not really interested in the movie.

Kenny looked down at his wrist. “Oh goodness look at my wrist I got to go.” he got up making his way towards the school. At that moment the bell rang for the last class of the day.

“How...he didn't even have a watch on.” Butters said following the others into the school.

“Another line from the movie.” Kyle said with bitterness in his voice.

“Oh you know you love it.” Kenny popped up out of nowhere with smirk on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was a bright sunny Saturday, though it was a little chilly out but other than that it was perfect day to adopt. Not many people has shown up yet, it was still early. The older dogs were chained to post while the younger ones played in a dog pin. The cats who hated being outside, sat in big cages with shelves so they could jump and play.

All the animals were excited to see new people walking around. They were all clean and had space to move around and being pampered by the staff. They all watched the staff as they got stuff ready for the day.

Butters, Kenny and Kyle looked around at all the animals as they walked up to the Shelter's big open filled in off to the side. They were all so cute and begged to be taken home. As they made their way through the cats one caught Kyle's eye and he stopped. Kenny noticed this, a smirk coming to his face as the boy's green eyes lit up. A pet could help Kyle out with that he is going through.

“You should get her.” Kenny lend over towards Kyle as he spoke.

Kyle's face fell. “I would but my mom doesn't like cats ever since that time both you and my Dad went crazy with cheesing.”

“That was seven fucking years ago. I don't do that shit anymore...or anything to get high. I'm sure your dad doesn't either.” Kenny said with venom in his voice. He loved Kyle's mom but she can be a bitch and not let things go. He had stopped doing stupid shit like choking himself, doing drugs or getting laid. Because after a while of dying from it over and over got real old so fast. “Call her, tell her it will help cheer you up. After all a pet is the best medicine.”

Kyle gave it some thought for a few minutes before he took his phone out to call his mom. Kenny really hopped that his mom will allow him to have it because where he can't tell a person he cant them. They wont judge you or put you down, they are always there when you need it. Thats also another reason why he wants a dog, maybe it will know when he dies.

Butters looked nervous when he heard Kyle's mom shouting over the other side of the phone. Kenny nudged the other Blonde and gave him a weak smile to lighten up his mood. Butters smiled back, he prayed that his mom would let him have one. Soon Kyle hung up his phone with a sigh as he pocketed his phone. Both Blondes looked at each other then over to the Red Head.

“S-so?” Butters ask, tapping his knuckles together.

“She said I could but it can't keep it in the house.” Kyle looked down to the ground with sadness. 

“It can stay at my house until we figure something out dude.” Kenny offered to perk up Kyle's mood.

Kyle looked up with a big smile on his face. “Thanks Kenny, you're the best.”

“I try.” Kenny gave a creepy smile. This made Kyle's own smile fade. “Don't I get something else as a thank you?”

Kyle gave the Blonde a blank stare, he knew what Kenny was getting that pervert. It didn't matter what sex they were, if he wanted to molest you he would. Once Kenny turned twelve he came out saying he was a pansexual, which wasn't much of a surprise anyone. Kyle slapped Kenny's back as an answer.

“Ah!” Kenny winced. “That hurt. All I wanted was a damn kis-” Kyle cut him off with a hand over his mouth and a kiss to the cheek to shut him up. Kenny spoke when Kyle let go. “Thats not where I wanted it.”

“What's going on? I can hear you two from inside the building.” Craig said as he walked up. “Hey Butters.”

“Oh hey. Kyle wants to get a cat.” Butters answered him.

“Which one?” Craig ask. Kyle pointed to the cute little Calico that he spotted when they got there. Craig turned around to see the cat and it hissed at him. “You want catzilla?”

“Catzilla?!” All three asked in unison.

Craig walked a little bit closer to the cage to grab the clip board. “She is the meanest cat we have here.” Just as he said that, that cat charged at the cage causing the tall Brunette to back away from the fur ball.

All three boys walked up to the cage, curious to see if she would do the same thing. The cat hissed at Butters then tried to swat at him. The Ks looked over at Butters then to the cat. Being the suicidal bastard that he is, Kenny put his hand through the gap in the cage to see what the cat would do. The cat sniffed him, after determining that he was all right, she nuzzled his hand. Kyle did the same thing and the cat repeated the action. Both had smiles on their faces that she likes them.

“You two aren't human.” Craig spoke as he wrote something down on the clip board.

“Yeah I know and it totally sucks.” Kenny said with as much humor as he could to make the others laugh and not question him.

Butters giggled at that. Kenny put on a fake smile, if only they knew what happens to him.

“'Ey what the hell is going on here?”

Everyone quickly turned to look behind them expecting to see Cartman but it was only Stan. He had the biggest grin on his face as he tried to keep his laughter held in but he just couldn't. He busted out laughing and laughed harder when they all gave him some dirty looks. He couldn't help it but he wanted to freak them out and pretending that Cartman was there was the way to do it. Craig ended up punching Stan hard in the arm, that got him to stop laughing because the taller Brunette looked murderous. 

“Don't do that. You know how I feel about that bastard.” Craig seethed even if you couldn't tell in his monotoned voice.

Kyle looked around confused as to why Craig was so mad. “ What did he do?”

Craig locked eyes with Kyle, his violet eyes looked at green to see if he truly didn't know what he was referring too. Everyone in town knew. Then it hit him that Kyle wasn't here when it happened over the summer and when he got back no one was talking about it. “I don't want to go into details about it but that Fat-ass landed me in jail for a week for something I didn't do.”

“Really?” Kyle looked over to his other friends and the gave a nod to prove Craig was telling the truth. “Damn dude.”

Craig just shrugged. “Kyle wants Catzilla.” He decided to change the subject.

Stan laughed a little. “Cool now you and her wont fight anymore.”

Craig narrowed his eyes at Stan. “I don't fight with that thing. She stalks me then when I turned my back she attacks me!”

Stan continued to laugh as he opened the cage. He took the cat out and put on a cat harness and a leash before setting her on the ground. The first thing she did when her paws touched the grass was to lung at Craig. He jumped back in time before she could make contact with him.

“See! I didn't do anything” Craig pointed to the cat who was hissing at him.

Everyone busted out laughing. Craig swore he saw the beast smirk at him before she walked over to Kyle, rubbing against his legs.

“Talula is just mad at you from when you gave her a bath and got her tail caught.” Stan said.

Craig slammed the clip board to Stan's stomach then walked off. He didn't want to deal with the laughing and the devil cat. Everyone looked towards Kyle when they heard a loud purr coming from the cat. Kyle got down on his hands and knees to play with Talula. The group all had smiles on their faces at the sight.

“Talula?” Butters asked. “I thought her name was Catzilla?”

“Thats just her nickname Craig gave her.” Stan bent down to scratch behind Talula's ears. “The facts about her are the following. She is eight months old, she has been fixed, had all of her shots but she still has her claws.”

“You normally don't get animals like that in here, so why is she here?” Kenny asked as he let Talula sniff his hand again.

“She had owners before but they couldn't keep her. Don't ask, I can't tell you the reasons.” He handed the leash over to Kyle. “I've managed to leash train her so she will walk with us.”

Stan led them towards the puppies so Kenny can take a look. On the way there they saw some mix breed puppies that no one knew what they were mixed with. Some looked like they were a mix of Bull dog, Wiener dog and a Komondor. Despite their ugliness Butter went to go pet them. In the pin next to them were the Pit puppies.

Kenny knelled down next to that pin. All the puppies came running to see the new person, this caused Talula to arch her back and hiss at them. Kenny studied all four of the puppies closely. He wanted to pick the right one, if he got the wrong then it will be hard to train. The temperament had to be just right, not to hyper and yet not too shy. If they were too hyper then it wont listen to properly, too shy it wont help protect him and may freak out easy.

He found the right one. It was a female, a black and white one. She wasn't overly excited to see him nor was she shying away from him either. She had this quisitive and loving look in her grayish eyes. This was his dog he could feel it in his gut. He stood up to face Stan.

“Found one you want?” Stan asked.

“Yeah,” Kenny looked back to the dog he wants and pointed to her. “That one, with the white tip tail.”

“Ah Sasha.” Stan picked up the clip board and did the same thing Craig did before. Stan went into the pin to put on a harness and leash on her then set her outside of the pin.

Sasha just waged her tail as she sniffed the new area. Kenny got in front of her, she tilted her head to the side then gave a little yelp. Kenny smiled taking the leash from Stan's awaiting hand.

“Now nothing is said and done just yet. We want you to get a feel of it to be with the animal and how they react towards you. Its standard policy.” Stan said taking them over to the bench not too far from where they were.

Once they sat down Talula walked over to the dog. She sniffed the other female, Sasha just stood still as the cat did her thing. The guys held their breath, if these two fought then it was going to be hard to live with them and that would sadden both Ks. After a minute of tense anticipation, Talula rubbed up against Sasha and in return the dog licked the cat's face.

Butters 'awed' at the sight. The Ks sighed in relief, that was a big weight off of their shoulders. Talula jumped up onto Kyle's lap then fell asleep. Sasha just looked around then sniffed each person. Kenny would every now and then pet Sasha or Talula. Butters at one point got on the ground to play with the dog. Stan had a big smile on his face as it seems like the animals like them.

“I seem to like you guys.” Came Craig's voice off to the side.

“Damn right, who wouldn't like these two?” Stan said.

“You does that mean they can get them?” Butters asked looking over at Stan and Craig. Both gave a nod. “Congratulations fella.”

“You guys can come over anytime to see them.” Kenny said as he stood up. “And since the meth heads left, I now stay in the garage.”

“Dude aren't there holes in the walls and roof?” Stan asked the Blonde.

“Kevin and I fixed it up. Its not perfect bit it keeps the elements out. Plus we also put in a make-shift shower in there.” Kenny told as he went to pet Sasha. “I also have a TV and internet in there. Its like my first crappy apartment.”

“Neat-o. We should all go over to Kenny's tomorrow to have a little get together.” Butters said with excitement in his voice.  
“That would be cool. Craig you can tell Clyde, Token and Tweek to come over once you guys are done here.” Craig gave a nod. “Wendy and Bebe can come too if thats okay with you Stan?”

“Dude we broke up a year ago, plus you wanted Sasha to know who a friend and whose not.”

“Alright, will see everyone tomorrow then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

“Kenny, Kenny get your fat ass off of me.” Kyle complained as he tried to roll the sleeping form off him with out freaking out. Kyle had stayed the night so he could spend time with his cat before the school week started. He knows he can sneak over to the Blondes house anytime he wanted but he didn't right being here on the nights Kenny had to work.

“I'm not fat,” Kenny rolled off of Kyle. “In fact I'm skinnier than you are. Besides only my top half was on you.”

Both Kyle and Kenny looked down to the foot of the bed when Sasha jumped up. Her tails was waging and her ears back as she slowly did a belly crawl up between the two boys. She gave a sniff to both then expose her belly. Kenny rubbed her belly while Kyle rubbed her chest, a yelp of happiness left her.

Kenny got off the bed to grab the harness he bought yesterday after they left the Shelter, it was one of those reflective one just so others can see her and if he lets her off the leash at night he can see her. Sasha's tail wagged even more when she saw it. Kenny put it on her then attached the leash. He went to take the dog out to do her business.

Kyle sat up on the bed. He looked around to see if he could spot Talula, but she was no where to be seen. He frowned at this because he didn't like the idea that she might be scared of this place. Just then out of no where she pounced on him. Kyle let out a half scream half laugh as she scared him. He rubbed her back, she turned to grab his wrist with her front paws to play bit it. It didn't hurt so he used his hand as a toy. It was so funny to see her ears fold back and her eyes get so big as she watched his hand moving around.

Kenny walked back in after twenty minutes causing Talula to puff up her fur before taking off. Kenny gave him a sorry smile as he let Sasha off the leash. She went to go look for the cat to play with. Kenny crawled up the bed til he reached his pillow.

“What took you so long?”

“I was giving her, her first set of lessons.” Kyle tilted his head to the side wanting to know what lessons he started. “The simple stuff. Ya know like stay, sit and lay down. She got the sitting one down. I think either Stan or Craig taught that to her.”

“Yeah. Remember Stan said that he leash trained Talula.” Kenny nodded as he laid back down Kyle stares at him. He really wants to thank Kenny for convincing him to get a pet and to let it stay here, but he doesn't know what he could do to thank him. He choose to embrace the Blonde in a tight hug. “Kenny I can't thank you enough for this.”

Kenny was shocked at first that Kyle was touching him but he slowly return the hug. “Its no problem. You know that. I'd do anything for you guys.”

Kyle shifted a bit so he could bury his face in Kenny's neck. Kenny hesitantly ran a hand through Kyle's red locks. This was new since the start of the school year and the Blonde didn't want to do anything to scare him off. They ended up stay like that for awhile until Talula jumped on to Kenny's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Kyle moves back as the cat made her way over to him, she rubbed her head against Kyle's check. She then licked Kenny's face as a sorry for jumping on him. Kyle gave a laugh at that.

“Is there anything I can do with in my range to do as a thank you.” Kyle asked as he sat up putting Talula on his lap.

“Just be happy and if you're feeling down come see me and Talula.” Kenny smiled as he scratched behind Talula's ear. Kyle gave a nod. “Good now lets go get some food for tonight.”

“Yeah okay.”

\--------

The Ks arrived at Wal-Mart, even thought they had killed it when they were kids a new and improved one just popped up a few years later. Everyone freaked out at first but then soon realized that this one was much different than the one from before. This one wasn't luring people in nor was it constantly lowering the prices. Yeah they were still cheaper than most places but just only by a few dollars, unless there was a clearance then it was 50% off the normal price.

The boys made their way over to the food section. Kenny grabbed a chocolate cake and a Strawberry cake, putting them in the cart that Kyle was pushing. They got a box of two dozen of mix cookie: chocolate chip and macadamia nut so that way if they don't like one they can have the other and same if someone has an allergy to one. After the baking aisle they made their way over to the chips and soda section. Once there they ran into Wendy and Bebe. The boys were just a little nervous running into to them here.

“Oh hey Kenny, Kyle.” Wendy spoke waving at them. She still had her whiny little girl voice. It gave her a more appealing lure to some guys. The boys waved back.

“Clyde told me about the little get together tonight.” Kenny gave her a nod that he heard her. Ever since middle school Bebe had blossomed making her very popular with the guys. She went from being flat to a double DD. She has never let her size get in the way nor allow then to get her things. She wanted to earn them and not be handed to her because of her size. At some point during ninth grade started to go out with Clyde and they have been going strong ever since.

“We will be there,” Wendy chimed in. “We need a place to hang out with friends after our long week at work.” Her and Bebe worked at a little restaurant down at the mall as servers. They loved it there but some days they were so busy that it took a lot of them. “We can't wait to meet the new fur babies.”

After that the girls walked off because they were busy with some errands to run. The boys just felt so odd being around Wendy alone just for how she ended hers and Stan's relationship. She would speak very little to him and not make any physical contact, at the time she claimed that she had a cold and didn't want to give it to him. But after a few days the two Ks along with Clyde and Butters found her making out with someone who wasn't Stan. They told him about it and when he brought it up to her she denied it, but a few days later he saw what the others had seen.

Things were odd after that between the guys and girls, they didn't know what to say or do. Stan and Wendy had a huge fight that lasted a few days and that made things so tense at school. Then everything between then seemed fine, no one knew why and they wouldn't say. But everyone from then on felt weird around wendy. As months went by the tension lessened while they were at school but outside it was a different story.

“Man that was awkward.” Kyle stated as he grabbed a bag of his favorite chips, Cool Ranch. “I hope it wont be like that later tonight.”

Kenny nodded as he grabbed a bunch of spicy and plain Doritos. He also got some Sour Cream and Onion and BBQ chips. “It shouldn't be with a lot of people around, plus they will be all over the animals.”

Kyle hummed a response. They went down to the ice cream aisle. Kenny grabbed a gallon of chocolate and vanilla mix and a tub of 'birthday cake' for himself. Kenny told Kyle he could get a tub of his favorite ice cream for himself, so he got some mint ice cream. Once they were done getting the ice cream they made their way back to the front to check out. They forgot paper plates and plasticware. Kenny ran to the back to get them then they paid for their things.

\----

The Ks spent the next three hours watching TV, some old Terrence and Phillip episodes and a show called My Cat from Hell. Kenny would once in a while get up to do some more training and walked his dog when ever she needed to go out. Kenny's sister Karen came out to play with the cat and dog, Kenny has never seen her so happy. Before everyone would arrived Kenny suggested that they should take a shower together, because they needed one and to save water (the bill was high because of a leaky pipe). Kyle thought this over for a few minutes but he ended up agreeing but they had to keep on their boxers at all times. Kenny agrees and leads Kyle to the bathroom. They striped down to their boxers, Kenny warned Kyle that the water will be a little cold. He nodded.

Since the water was cold they quickly got in and out of the shower. It lasted a whole five minutes total. Kenny gave Kyle a clean pair of his boxers and clothes since he didn't have any. Kyle changed in the bathroom to give the other some privacy, that one thing they wouldn't do is to see each other naked, they had some boundaries. Once Kyle was changed he slowly opened the bathroom door to see Kenny standing there in his clean pair of boxers. The Blonde was just staring at his clothes on the bed, he seemed lost in thought. Kyle walked up to him putting a hand on the others shoulder.

“Kenny?”

Kenny looked over, light blue met green. He saw hints of worry show in them. He didn't like that, especially if it was over him. “Sorry. I was just thinking. Didn't mean to worry you.” He grabbed his pair of black skinny jeans and put them on.

“You sure? You looked pretty out of it, dude.” Kyle took a seat on the bed making sure not to sit on Kenny's shirt.

Kenny joined the Red Head on the bed. He slowly brought his arm up and wrapped it around Kyle's shoulders (surprisingly no jumping) and laid them back gently on the bed. Kyle placed his hand on Kenny's arm and covered his lower face with it. Kenny nuzzled the side of Kyle's head with this own. This was normal for the boys when one was down or not feeling well.

“It was nothing serious. I was thinking of how tonight will go and also about my favorite red headed Jew.”  
Kyle blinked at that. “Why me?”

“You just been a little down and more OCD than normal since you came back from Cali.” Kenny wanted to avoid saying anything too much about his behavior so he use OCD because Kyle was.

Kyle turned to face Kenny just as he was bout to say something Butters, Token and Tweek walked in. They stopped dead in the tracks at the sight of a half naked Kenny and Kyle in his arms. They thought that they were walking in on something they shouldn't see. Kyle turned red and tried to pull away from the Blonde but he held tight. He winked at the others and did a kissy face.

“Man you ass holes have the worst timing.” And that was true but for what the others thought they were doing. “You know how to ruin a guy's fun.” He let go of Kyle when he hit him.

“Okay.” Token said in a grossed out tone. He didn't care how others were but if it dealt with something sexual he didn't like it.

“Kenny you're an ass.” Kyle pushed Kenny off the bed. “You guys it wasn't what you think, honest.”

“I-I believe you Kyle.” Butter said taking a seat next to Kyle on the bed.

“Ah! Yeah m-m-me too.” Tweek said. He took a seat on the floor next to the bed.

Kenny grabbed his shirt, it had a box with an eye hole cut out and it said “How can I think outside the box when they wont even let me out', and put it on. He turned on his TV and Xbox. Once the home screen loaded he put on Netflix and continued an episode of 'My Cat from Hell'. At that moment Karen came in from the main house with a wet cat in her arms, not looking very happy, and a wet dog. She put the dog down and Sasha started to roll around on the floor to trying to rub the scent of the garage on her to rid the clean one.

Butters got up to go play with the dog. Tweek joined in, he was happy to see how sweet the dog was. Token stayed away from the animal and took a seat on the torn love seat. Karen took a spot next to Kyle, passing his cat over to him. Talula was very happy to be away from the crazy woman who dared put her in water. She sat on Kyle's lap licking herself dry. Kenny went to go get the snacks they bought.

“Snacks are out.” Kenny said taking his seat back next to Kyle. “I have cake and ice cream but that will have to wait til the others arrived.”

“'Kay.” Everyone said.

Kenny lend on Kyle so he could pet Talula but as he did Kyle flinched away from Kenny causing the cat to run off. Kenny moved back away from him, why did he flinch now when just a few minutes before he didn't. It didn't make any sense what so over to him. Kyle realized what he did and tried to say sorry. Kenny just waved it off, he seriously thought they were okay. Maybe this time it was a sudden act or it was because he wasn't paying attention to the movement or because there are others around.

'How he is acting its almost like a rape victim. He wasn't was he?' Kenny studied Kyle for a moment, seeing if he could figure out by looking. 'No. If he was then his parents would of said something to us and to the teachers so they know whats going on. Nothing like that has happened so that must not be it. But something has happened to him, just what is it?'

“Kenny?” Karen waved her hand in front of her brother's face. Kenny blinked and hummed as a reply. “The others are here now. You okay?” She sat on one of her brother's legs and hugged him.

He looked around the room to see in fact everyone was here now and that Kyle moved over to talk with Stan. He said his hellos to everyone then lend in close to his sister's ear and whispered. “There is something on my mind and it about Kyle. I think there is something going on with him and it maybe serious.”

“Serious, how?” She whispered back.

“Well starting three months ago he started to...in a way freak out when ever some touches him. He also has been distant with some people.” He looked back over to the Red Head. “He was fine yesterday and today once everyone went back to his shell.”

She thought about this for a moment, she looked to Kyle who was talking with Craig. “You don't think he was....” She trailed off but he knew what she was getting at.

“I don't think so, his parents would of told us something if it did....right?” Kenny rubbed his hair in frustration. He was thinking too much about this and it was driving him crazy.

Karen could see this is bugging her brother to not knowing what was going on with one of his closest friends. She gave him another hug and a kiss to the cheek. “I'm sure in time he will tell you.”

Kenny smiled. “I know but the waiting is the hard part.”

Stan walked over taking a seat next to the Blonde. He gave Karen a kiss to the forehead and Kenny a hug. Karen got off of her brother's lap to get some food. Stan bangs his leg against Kenny's to get his attention. The Blonde looked over to the Brunette.

“You okay dude?”

“Uh!” Kenny pulled at his hair. “Why is everyone asking me that? First Kyle then my sister and now you. I'm fine, I'm the same as I've been most of my life.”

“Wow, Sorry.” Kenny rubbed Stan's arm to let him know he was sorry for going off on him. “So,” Stan decided to change the subject. “Hows the new parents dealing with their fur babies?”

“We didn't get any sleep last night. The kids kept us up all night with their crying and two AM feeding.” Kenny replied sarcastically.

Stan laughed at that and went along with what Kenny said. “Yea they will do that to you.”

“Here you two go.” Karen had gotten them some drinks, bottled of water. They said their thanks to her then she headed off to the main house to go to bed.

A girly scream got everyone's attention. Craig took off from the bathroom with a very pissed off Talula in toe. He jumped over Tweek, who ended up spilling his soda on the floor from the blur of someone jumping over him. Craig jumped up on the bed but the cat was still on him. Stan caught the cat in mid-jump. He tried to calm her down. Craig collapsed onto the bed to catch his breath.

“What the hell did you do?” Stan asked passing the cat over to Kyle so there is some distance between her and Craig.

“Nothing. I went to use the bathroom and she just attacked me from behind.” He looked at the cat and she hissed at him. “She is evil and only to me.”

“Hey Kyle can you keep the cat on a leash or something? I'm sure no one here wants to take a mauled Craig to the hospital.” Token asked. Kyle nodded and went to do just that. “With you being all monotoned you sure can scream like a little girl.”

“Oh shut up Token.” Craig said flipping him off.

The rest of the night went on smoothly. They ate ice cream and cak, watched a few horror films, played some video games and Charades. The girl left early about eight-thirty or so. The others left around Ten-thirty/eleven. It was just Stan and Kyle left at Kenny's. They talked for a few houre before they said their good-byes.

 

A week Later

The three best friends sat on a big rock at Stark's Pond. They had brought Sasha and Talula along with them to get them some fresh air and run around. Kenny was playing fetch off leash with his dog while the others played with the cat. The Blonde had trained Sasha pretty well with in the week, it was like he was a dog whisper. She had learned a few hand signals and would let Kenny know whenever she needed to go out. She was one smart puppy.

Kenny still hasn't taken her to yet, he wants to make sure she was fully trained and just a little bit other.  
He always wanted to test her attack skills to make sure she will let go and not bit too hard before she went on the job. He didn't need a law suit on his hands if she broke skin. Once they were done playing Kenny gave her a signal to go lay down and she did near the rock. Talula went to go join her.

Everyday after school Kyle would go over to Kenny's to play and spend some time with his cat. They grew very close over the week that she would jump up on his shoulder and lay there while he'd walk around. Talula and Sasha became the best of friends. Sasha would protect Talula from other animals if they got too close whenever Kenny would take them out for walks.

Kyle's mood also seemed to get better since he got the cat. He was smiling and talking so more. His parents thought this was really good as did the teachers at the school. He still had his little episodes at unwanted or too sudden touches but he did do better when a close friend would touch though he'd tense up. The cat was doing her job on helping. Both Kenny and Stan noticed that would talk to his cat from time to time in hush whispers. They were both happy and upset about that. Happy that he had someone he was willing to talk to her and upset that he wouldn't talk to them. They were both willing to wait for when he does.

 

“Kawaii ne onno no ko  
Kamishinkikaoki  
Atashi no hover craft or you die kiaru-”Kenny cut the song short due to laughter. He looked over at his two friends trying to hold in their laughing but with no luck.

“Oh my...God.” Stan tried to calm himself down to speak more clearly. “You still remember that song?”

“Of course I do. It's a song about me, that my Japanese friends made. So why wouldn't I remember it?” Kenny smiled.

“Do you still speak Japanese a lot?” Kyle asked since he hasn't heard him speak it since they were kids nor did he ever speak it around them.

“Hai, watashi no aisuru shoga.” Kenny spoke as he ran the tip of his fingers down Kyle's cheek. Kyle shied away with his cheeks turning red. “Does that answer you question?”

“Y-Yes.”

\-------

Another week and in half had passed by. Kenny has trained Sasha quiet well and fast. All of her commands were now hand signals or sounds. She is still learning people Kenny wants her to know and when to bark and not to. She was also put into a police dog training, Kenny wanted to make sure he did the training right so he got help from the police with it. During the day before he work to his work place so she would know who works there, the path that they will be walking along with the sights and sounds of the place.

Kyle pretty much moved in with Kenny so he could be close to his cat. His parents didn't like the idea of him stay there full time so they agreed to let him stay there from Friday night to Monday morning. He took it but during the week for a few hours during the week would go over there. Kyle always made it back home before dinner so his mom didn't have a issues. During his time he spent with Talula he trained her how to beg. Karen thought that was cute.

Stan managed to get another job, this one was a paying one. He now worked at City Wok. He only takes the peoples orders and cashing them out. It was only a few hours a week and he got min-wage. It was an okay job. Mr. Kim was nice but he hated smelling like 'shitty' food, that was the down side.

Surprisingly Cartman hasn't been poking fun or trying to hurt Kyle. Everyone knew this meant he had something planned, it was a matter of when and where he was going to strike. Both Stan and Kenny were on guard all the when he was near. He also had managed to get a job too. He worked at KFC as a cashier. He wasn't allowed to touch any of the food until his shift ended and if he did he would be fired on the spot. It surprised everyone when he listened to the rule.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Its the start of Thanksgiving break and everyone was so excited to be out of school for the next few days. Any kid who had a part-time job got the whole break off to enjoy it with their families. Kenny had asked his work if he could work the whole break other than that Sunday before school started, so he would have time to rest. He is definitely putting in some over time plus he is also getting holiday pay.

Kenny planned on bringing Sasha with him to see how she does on the job. She was now pretty much trained but Kenny tested her daily to make sure she doesn't forget her commands. She has learn not to bark at other people or sounds she has seen or heard before, but she will growl at a stranger or sounds she doesn't know. At home Sasha is a very loving family dog but only to Kenny, Kevin and Karen. She never liked their parents and she will give them a warning bark of they got to close to her pack.

Karen moved into the garage with her brother because she just couldn't take the alcohol and drugs any longer. So Kevin and Kenny put up some walls in the upper half of the garage to make a private room just for her. They painted it a salmon color with yellow, blue and white flowers also some butterflies. It took the brothers a few hours to get her bed and dresser up there. Once everything was done and in place she thanked them a lot. Now she gets to be close to her guardian angel (she found out it was Kenny when she turned ten) and the lovely animals.

Since his sister moved in Kenny too had to put up a wall around his bed. The bed its self was pushed off to a corner of the main floor. A curtain was set up on the front facing wall so he could get in and out with out having a door. He also had bought a few heaters now that it was getting cold out. One was for his sister's room, one for the extra space up there, one for the bathroom and one for the main floor. He didn't have one in his room because he had a big Korean blanket to keep him warm. The animal would either sleep with Karen in her room or on the main floor in their pet beds.

Kyle has been having some good days and some bad days, but it seem more like bad since a few days before the break started. It was because people (mainly Cartman) found out that Kyle has been seeing a Therapist twice a month and told the whole school. Some kids felt bad for him while others made fun of him and called him psycho. Cartman would leave nasty notes in his locker, in Cartman's mind they were notes of advice. Kyle has been spending more time at home after that. Ike has to convince his mom to let him bring Kyle's car over for a while. Ike would stay in his brother's room while Kyle cuddled with his cat. That would cheer the Red Head up some.

Stan along with Wendy and Bebe confronted Cartman about what he did. Being the ass that he is just laughed it off. Wendy and Bebe tried to reason with the hard ass to see what he did was wrong and how would he like it if someone did it to him. Cartman retorted with a 'I'm not some sneaky stupid Jew so it would never happen to me'. At that point Stan took it upon himself to beat the shit out of the Fat-ass. He broke Cartman's nose and sprained his wrist. Jimbo and Ned saw the fight going on and broke them apart. They told the girls to go home then told call the boys parents about what happened. Stan got a good talking to and got grounded for a couple of days. Ms. Cartman got tired of her son's behavior that she sent him back to anger management therpay (once a week), he is also on some medications to mellow him out (his mom hides it in his food).

 

Stan, Butters and Kyle (with some convincing to come out) went to Kenny's. It was about one in the afternoon, they gave the Blonde a few hours of sleep from his long night at work. The two Blondes and Brunette sat on the couch while Kyle sat off to the side with Talula on his lap. Sasha was off somewhere chewing on her milk bone Karen picked out.

“So you guys excited about the Thanksgiving break?” Kenny asked as he set up his Xbox.

“Yeah. Tomorrow my family is flying to Hawaii to visit family.” Butters said with a big smile on his face. He hasn't been to Hawaii in years, he missed the islands.

“Uh, Shelly is coming back. She is totally going to weal on me and its not going to be pretty.” Stan said with a loud sigh.

“Oh boy. I sure hope she doesn't mess you up too badly.” Butters rubbed Stan's back. He smiled at his nervous friend. Butters looked over to Kyle who was quietly playing with his cat. “W-What about you Kyle?”

Kyle didn't look up from his cat as he shrugged his shoulders. The boys on the couch looked at each other. They were getting worried since Kyle hasn't talked to anyone other than his younger brother and that was only to answer someone. Ike doesn't mind it too much, to him he was just glad his brother wasn't shutting him out fully. Others were a little miffed about it. Token had enough of this and stopped talking to Kyle all together. Clyde took the back seat to this, he just wanted to see what would happen but he also wasn't going get involved either.

Kenny got up from the couch, getting Kyle's attention to get him to follow him outside. They walked a little ways from the garage then stopped. Kenny took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts then turned around to face the Red Head. Kyle had his down some and to the side, avoiding any eye contact. He too has done this since Cartman's little stunt.

“Kyle, dude, you shouldn't let what the stupid fuck did get to you. Yeah you're going to therapy so what. He went before and is going back now. He has gone to jail, got struck by light by God himself, showed everyone he is a gay prick, had Ceaser come and train him, has an alien prob in his ass and a whole bunch of other shit.” Kenny lend over a bit to take a peek at the others face. “ If anyone one should be embarrassed it him and it sure as hell shouldn't be you.” The Blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep warm. He should of grabbed his orange parka, it was freezing out.

Kyle slowly look up at Kenny but averted his eyes as soon as he made eye contact. He reached out to grab the other's black long sleeve. The Blonde looked down at the hand then looked back up at the boy to try and catch his eye with no luck. After a few minutes they made eye contact. There Kenny saw hurt, fear and disgust that made him mad.

“Ky-” Kenny was cut off by Kyle speaking finially.

“Stop.” Tears started to fall down his face. This pulled at Kenny's heart strings. “Please stop, I know all what you're going to say. My parents and my Therapist say it all the time. I'm so tired of hearing i-” Kyle stopped and tensed up when Kenny wrapped his arms around him. Kyle's breathing also picked up.

He tried to get out of the hold but Kenny held on tight. In Kenny's mind what he was going was making it worse but he knew in all seriousness this is what Kyle need, to have someone to just hold him. Tears came down harder causing him to make sobbing noises. Kenny rubbed little circles on to Kyle's back when he heard this. He gave a little kiss to the side of Kyle's head. Kyle placed his hand on Kenny's chest, clinching the fabric of the shirt.

“Shhh.” Kenny soothed in his best feminine voice he could muster, which wasn't too hard since his voice was a little feminine. “Its okay, you're okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. Just relax.”

Kenny repeated the words a few times til Kyle's body relax. Kyle tried to stop his crying with some luck. Stan walked out carrying both Ks jackets when he noticed they left inside. He hurried over when he heard Kyle crying. He looked at Kenny silently asking if he had told him anything. Kenny just shook his head 'no'. A sigh left the Brunette's mouth as he threw the Blonde's jacket over his shoulders. Stan was hoping that Kyle spilled the beans.

Kenny pulled away from Kyle but before fully moving away gave him a kiss to his forehead. He put on his jacket on properly. Stan held open the Ginger's, helping him slip it up the boys arms. While Stan was doing that Kenny was telling him what happened through Morse code on his back (a useful thing they all decided to learn when they were kids so they could talk to each other and not have someone know what they were saying). Stan have a nod once the messaged was done.

“Hey Stan, can you take him home. I'm sure he will want some rest.” Kenny asked as he headed back to the garage.

The Brunette looked at Kyle who was swiping his eyes and nose. He frowned at how his best friend looked. His nose, cheeks (that was mostly stain with tear marks) and eyes that were puffy and watery. He also looked so worn out, mentally and physically. Stan reached his hand out slowly, not to sure if it would be a good idea to touch his emotionally unstable friend. He threw his worries out the door and went ahead to touch Kyle's shoulder. The boy tensed up immediately but never the less allowed the touch. Stan gave it a light squeeze then led him back to his house since his parents went out to get his sister from the bus stop in Denver.

 

When they boys arrived at Stan's, the said boy took Kyle up stairs to the bathroom. Stan figured that a nice warm bath would help relax Kyle's tense muscles and clear up his face of those tear stains. He started the bath as it filled up he grabbed a towel from the hall closet. He set it down on the counter then turned to leave the room. He wanted to give Kyle some privacy while he bathed. Kyle quickly wrapped his arms around Stan from behind. Stan tensed up at the sudden action but relax rather fast. Kyle buried his face into the other's back. Kyle tighten his grip on his friend.

“Kyle?” Stan place a hand on Kyle's arm. To Stan this was so new to him. Kyle never fully hugged him since the summer when they were asleep.

“Stan...I'm sorry.”

Stan made a confused face. What did Kyle have to be sorry about, if it delt with all that he has been going through then he shouldn't. Shit happen and will take time to get through. Look what happened to Stan, he went through a hard time where everyone and everything looked and sounded like shit. He managed to get through it, though he did loose all his friends at one point. Stan hopes that doesn't happen to Kyle.

“What are you sorry for?”

“All of this. I know I'm making you and Kenny worry and want to help me out but this is something that I need to do and go through on my own.” Kyle turns Stan around placing his head on his shoulder.

“I know you want to do this own your own but that wont stop me or others from wanting to help you. I love you Kyle, you are my closet and most dearest friend.” Stan slowly wrapped his arms around Kyle. To his surprise Kyle didn't tense up. A small smile played on his face.

“I love you too, Stan. But I do need to sort things out on my own and until then I don't want any help. I just want you to be here when I do need you. Supporting me and talking to me is good, thats all I want you to do for now.” Kyle pulled back a little to look Stan in the eye.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Stan looked over to check the water level since they were talking for a while. He was getting pretty high. He quickly let got of his friend to turn the water off. “Shit, that was a close one. I'll go and let you have your bath alone.” Stan made his way to the door.

“Wait!” Stan turned around to see a big blush forming on Kyle's face. “Can you, can you please stay? Y-You don't have to if you don't want to.” Kyle looked away blushing every more than before. He wanted Stan to stay there just to keep him company because he didn't want to be left alone after his mini break down.

A light blushed dusted Stan's cheeks. He was fine being close and acting gay with the Ks but it embarrassed him to be in a closed room with his best friend while they were naked. Doing stuff like that is fine when you are younger and it didn't matter but now that they were older and the body has gone through changes made it very awkward. Stan could deal with it if it was for Kyle's sake.

“Yeah. Sure dude.”

Stan turned away from Kyle so he could strip down with some privacy and hop in the tub. Once Stan heard the sound of water moving around he turned back. He walked up to the tub and sat on the floor with his back to Kyle. He made sure not to make eye contact with the water when he was walking towards the tub.

When Kyle was done with his bath, dried and redressed, the two went into Stan's room. Kyle crawled up on the bed, laying down on his side facing Stan. The Brunette took off his jacket and beanie putting them on his desk. He walked over to where Kyle was, copying the boys action. Kyle moved over closer once Stan was settled. Legs from the knees down touching and their foreheads touching as well. Stan took the chance lacing their fingers together.

Kyle had a little smile and Stan did too. It was like good 'ol times before Kyle's trip to California happened. The times where they would just lay there looking up at the ceiling or the sky (whether it was day or night), for hours not talking. The times they had random, scary, fun or almost adventures with the whole gang. The times they had fights but always made up at the end. The times they snuck into each others room just so they could talk all night. Stan wanted all that back, guess it true you don't realize what you have til its gone.

Stan watched as Kyle fell asleep, the poor kid needed it after how bad he was crying. Stan just studied his sleeping friend's face. The redness and puffiness was now gone which was good. Kyle looked a little paler than normal, hell right now Kenny was darker than the boy in front of him. Kyle had a few light freckles just on his cheeks. His face has thinned out no more baby fat. His nose wasn't as big as his mom's, it was on the smaller side like his dad's. He had thin lips but not too thin to it look like he has just a line. He also had slightly arched dark red medium eye brows. Over all Kyle was a very handsome young man.

The sound of the door from down stairs opened and closed after a minuter or so, his parents and sister must be home. Stan looked out his window to see that it was dark out. They had been laying there for a few hours. A pair of foot stepps came up the stairs, one went past his door while the other stopped in front of his. The door opened up and the person took a couple of soft steps in. It had to be his mom since bother his dad and sister stomped in.

“Stan, sweetie we're back.” His mom said. “Have you had dinner yet?”

Stan brushed some of Kyle's hair out of his eyes when it fell. “No...I lost track of time.

Sharon stepped closer to bed to see what had been doing. She saw the sleeping figure of Kyle. “Oh! Kyle is here. How is he doing?”

Stan turned his head to look at his mom with a blank face. “I don't fucking know mom. He was happy up until what that Fat-ass did. At Kenny's today he had a break down.” Stan looked back at his friend to see if he was still asleep. “I don't know what to do mom, I hate seeing him like this.”

Sharon took a seat on the bed, she ran her fingers through the short part of her son's hair. “I know but Stan unless he asks you for help there is nothing you can do. I know it hurts not being able to help someone close to you. All you can do is just be there for him.”

“Thats what he said. I hate doing that. I hate not knowing whats wrong.”Stan whined.

“I know sweetie, but I'm sure if it was something serious Shelia or Garold would of us.” She now rubbed his back.

“But what if it is and they don't want anyone to know? Something serious did happedn or else he wouldn't be acting like this.” Stan drew his brows together in thought.

“I don't know honey.” She brushed her finger over Kyle's cheek. He was like one of her own. “I'll see if I can figure anything out tomorrow. For now I'll go make you a sandwich and chips.” She got off the bed then left the room.

'Why would they hide something? If so how could they? Ike also isn't saying anything and he normally tells if something is wrong with his brother, so why not now?' Stan closed his eye tight, clenching his teeth and balling his fists. “God damn it Kyle, just what happened to you?”

After minutes later Sharon brought up the sandwich, she left it on the desk for when he is ready to eat it. Before she exited the room she gave her soon a kiss on the side of the head and told him she loved him. Stan slowly got off his bed and made his way over to the desk. There sat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some of those roasted veggie tortilla chips. He picked up the plate and brought it over to the bed. Kyle started to stir, slowly waking up.

“Stan?” Kyle slurred a bit still not fully awake. He blinked a few times trying to get ride of the sleep as he sat up. “What time is it?”

“Nine.” Stan popped a chip in his mouth. Veggie chips were his favorite. He turned into a polo-vegetarian when he was twelve. People thought that he was weird for doing it but he just didn't care. It was his life not theirs. “Hungry?”

Kyle nodded as he picked up the sandwich, taking a small bite. He made a disgusted face. He hated peanut better and he thought Stan was weird for liking it but he never the less took a few more bites before passing it off to the Brunette. They ate together in silence until all the food was gone, which wasn't much. Stan got up putting the plate back on the desk. Instead of going back to the bed he took a seat on the desk chair.

“You feeling any better?” Stan asked as he swiveled back and forth in his chair.

Kyle just shrugged, averting his gaze from his friend. “Better than before. Thanks.”

“Thats what best friends are for.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

“Stanley, please come down here.” Sharon called up the stairs to her son. She heard the door to his bedroom open up and fast foot steps heading towards stairs. Once he reached the last step in front of his mom he stopped. “Can you please help me with cutting some potatoes. I'd ask your dad or sister but aren't here for some reason.”

“Sure.”

He followed his mother into the kitchen. She pointed at the table where two bags of 'Golden Potatoes'. He took a seat, grabbing the knife he started to cut them in half if they were small enough and in fourths if they were bigger. Once he was done cutting them he put them in a bowl then went to the sink to rinse them off. He put them into a ,big pot, filling it up with water then putting it on the stove. He turned it on high. The last thing he did to it was adding some salt to help give them flavor and perhaps not to add any salt later.

“Anything else you need help with? Stan asked.

“No, everything else is busy cooking away unless you want to make something special.” Sharon said stirring the both for the stuffing.

“Nah, not today.” He wasn't in the mood to make anything. “When does Kyle's family get here?” Stan took a seat at the table.

Sharon looked at the clock. “Any minute now.” She joined her son after she turned down the heat for the both.

“Did you find anything out?” He tapped the table with his fingers.

“Sorry. The only thing Shelia said was that he started having panic attacks one night when they were in California. She also said that he has been getting help for them thats why he is seeing a Therapist.”

“Nothing else, like why he is having them?”

She shook her head. “She doesn't know why and it sounded like she was telling the truth.” She gave her son a small smile. Sharon knew this was hard for him.

“Fuck, so the only ones who know are possibly his Therapist and Kyle himself? Thats just great.” Stan gripped at his hair and pulled. What his mom had found out wasn't anything new. As for the panic attacks anyone could see he had them. They were small at first then became more but he totally lost it when Cartman outed him to the school. Stan slowly loosened his grip on his hair.

“I kno-” The sound of the door bell ringing cut her off. She patted Stan's arm as she made her way to the living room. She opened the door, greeting her quests as they came in. Chatter filled the house as the settled in.

Stan laid his head down on his arms. He looked down at his lap as he thought. The Brunette didn't know how he should act around them. Part of him is saying to ignore whats going on like he has been and wait like a good boy. The other part was screaming at him to fight with all his might to get an answer. Fuck everyone who gets in his way, including Kyle. Stan truly didn't want to hurt Kyle any more than he was but if it got him to tell him whats wrong then he would do it. Stan was so lost in the his own thoughts that he didn't see when someone placed their head in his lap. When his world came back to him he noticed a face staring back at him. This made him jump back so fast and so hard that he flipped himself backwards.

Stan just laid there catching his breath, he didn't scream but he sure did have a mini heart attack. After his breathing returned to normal, which took a whole thirty seconds, shot up to see who scared him. Ike stood there with a huge grin on his face. Stan bolted from the chair, he chased Ike round the kitchen and into the living room. The adults looked at them like they went crazy. The women went into the kitchen to finish the meal, Gerald took a seat on the couch watching the two run around. Ike went to hid behind his older brother. Stan had to stop right before he ran into Kyle.

“Hey St-” Kyle didn't get a change to finish his greeting because once Stan was stopped he grabbed his friends arm and rushed them up stairs. He practically threw him into his room, locking it so no one would disturbed them. “Stan?”

Stan was having an internal battle with himself of either do what he has been doing or use force to get his answers. He started to pace back and forth, gripping and pulling at his hair again. He really didn't know what he should do. He suddenly dropped down into a crouched position. His arms folding resting on top of his knees and his forehead against his arms.

Kyle was taken back by Stan's behavior. He looked around for anything that might snap him out of it but there was nothing so he got down on his hands and knees to crawl over the Brunette. He placed his hand on Stan's shoulder to be of comfort but Stan roughly slapped it away. Kyle jumped back and some was from the other. The Brunette realized what he did, he looked from his arms to look at Kyle. Kyle's face held pure fear and that pained Stan. The brunette scooted closer to the poor boy. He placed a hand on the Red Head's knee making him move away towards the bed.

Great now he was terrified of his best friend. Stan managed to fuck things up tonight. He didn't mean to nor was he sure if he was going with his second idea. He hung his head and slammed his fist to the floor. What else could go wrong?

“Kyle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, honest.” Stan crawled over to the bed and seat opposite of Kyle. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kyle please don't be scared. Damn it!” He banged his head repeatedly on the mattress as a form punishment.

Kyle nothing liking what his friends was doing so he hesitantly started to move but stop. He feared of being hit again. He threw that fear out placing his hands on either side of Stan's head to make him stop banging it. Stan looked at Kyle in shock. Why was he stopping him? Why was he even near him after he hit his friend?

“Stan,” There was a bit of fear lacing Kyle's voice. He took a second to clear his voice. “Please don't do that.”

Stan looked Kyle right in the eyes. He placed his own hands on top of Kyle's. “I hit you.”

Kyle slowly move in a bit closer to Stan to show him he was okay with him. “So, I've hit you before too.”  
“I made you scared of me and thats not cool. I should have never hit you.” His breathing started to pick up. He was panicking for what he did and how Kyle was acting now. He knew he was hiding how scared he was just for him and he shouldn't do that.

Kyle moved in a closer again. If he was truly scared of Stan then he wouldn't have gone any where near him. Kyle was more scared of the action and it possibly happening again. “I'm okay.”

“No its no-” Stan was shut up by Kyle's lips on his. The Ginger couldn't think of anything to say to make the other realize he was telling the truth. Him moving closer had no effect either, so a gentle, little timid peck as the best choice. The kiss lasted about two seconds before he pulled back not too far. “How can you do that? I made you afraid of me.”

Kyle kissed him again this time a little longer than the first. Stan can be so dense sometimes to that he was fine. “I'm not afraid of you.”

“Then why are you shaking?” Stan knew he was scared and just trying to hide it. Why else is he shaking?

Another kiss, this time to the tip of Stan's nose. “Just a little shaken by the sudden action.” That was the truth but he was also shaking because of him kissing his best friend.

“Then why do I see fear in your eyes?”

“Because of how you were acting. Nothing more. I'm not scared of you, just for you.” He also feared what will become of the kisses once their heads are both cleared. Stan looked deep into Kyle's eyes and saw truth in them.

Stan could feel his body and mind calm down. He felt relieved but still bad for hitting his friend. “I am sorry that I hit you like that.”

“I forgive you.” Kyle hesitantly kiss Stan again to show him how much he did forgive him.

Stan kissed him back. It wasn't a heated or a sexual kiss. It was just a simple kiss filled with love and forgiveness. It made all the drama that happened a few minutes ago vanish. They pulled away from the kiss and rested their heads against each others.

…..

A knock caught the boys attention. Was it time for dinner or was someone checking up on them since Stan did suddenly disappear with Kyle.

“Hey. Can I come in?” It was Ike.

Kyle let out a small sigh. “You might as well because knowing you, you've picked the lock.”

The door swung open to revel a smiling preteen. He closed the door once he stepped inside. Ike just stared at the two who were sitting on the bed. His staring started to scare them by how intently he was, it was like he could slit their throats at any second. Stan was the first to break from feeling uncomfortable.  
“Why the hell you are staring at us like that? Its fucking creepy.” Stan looked away feeling naked.

Ike's smile just grew. “I saw something very interesting~” He did this weird little dance as he made his way closer to the bed. Stan looked back at the preteen and shared a look of confusion with Kyle. Ike placed his hands on the bed and lend close to the two. “I saw you two sucking face. I knew there was something more to ya'll's super best friendship..”

Kyle tried to cover his face with his hands as he blushed. Stan looked like he was in complete utter shock. Their friendship all this time has been nothing more than a very close friendship. Maybe it has been turning into something more over the years with out any of them realizing it. If it did become something more then what would that mean, not just for them but for everyone?

“Ike.” Kyle started but held up a hand to stop him.

“Kyle, dude that just what it looks like. I'm including Kenny in this too. You guys do stuff that other close friends wouldn't do.” Ike held up his again to stop them from talking. “Its okay, I don't see anything wrong it, you taught me that. Besides its your guys life.”

“Do we seriously look like we are the type to start or even be in a Polygamy relationship?” Stan asked try to make sure he understood Ike right. The younger one just nodded his head yes. “Holy Shit!”

\-------

The adults called the boys down for dinner before they could sort any of what Ike told him. When they went down stairs the parents noticed something was up with Kyle and Stan. Kyle was looking very embarrassed with a light blush dusting his cheeks and he was avoiding looking at his best friend and brother. Stan was still in a state of shock about the discovery and he had his mouth slightly a gape. Ike on the other hand had skipped to the table happily. They parents looked at each other, they wanted to ask what happened but with them being teens probably wouldn't tell them.

Dinner went as smoothly as it could have. The adults were talking about this and that (stuff the kids didn't pay any attention too), once in a while Shelly would tell how school was doing and her plans for the up coming months. Ike would pipe up every now and again, he would complement how good the food ways. The other two just sat and eat in silence. Every time their names were mentioned they'd jump in their seats. If they were asked a question they'd give very short answers. Dessert came and went fast, they had pumpkin and apple pie. The Broflovki's stayed afterwards to help clean up and have some drinks.

Stan and Kyle retreated up stairs. Kyle took a seat on the bed while Stan took a seat at his desk. They just sat there not talking or looking at each other, just thinking. Kyle fiddled with his hands in his lap, they seemed very interesting as he thought. Stan held his head in his hands, he was trying to think of how to approach this. This was all new to him...well with a guy that is.

“Stan?” Kyle broke the silence though he had some nervousness in his voice. “Are you alright?”

Stan looked up at Kyle. His eyes were being covered by his long bangs. “No. Not really. Mean I knew we were close but...not that close.”

“Are you suggesting that we stop the sneaking into your room and being all clingy since its causing a problem?” Kyle looked off to the side. He felt a ping of pain when the words came out of his mouth. He enjoyed the closeness with his friends it made him feel wanted and safe.

“No... I don't know.” Stan looked down. His mind was going a million miles an hour. “I mean I love you and Kenny, plus we have been doing stuff like this since we were little so its hard to break. I just...I don't know dude, its all too confusing.”

“I know that and I love both you and Kenny too but...” Kyle trailed off not knowing exactly what to say. Stan was right this is all too confusing.

“Ah!” Stan pulled at his hair. He didn't want to decide what they did with this. “Kyle, what do you want to do?”

“I...”Kyle looked back down at his hand. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do. He did feel a spark when he kiss Stan earlier. He sort of wanted to act on it and say 'Lets just make it official and go with it' but what he was dealing would make it hard. If anything were to happen between that wasn't good he didn't want to loose either of his friends. It would be awkward in school since they were always seated next to each other and were partnered on projects, also people would be talking and not just the school but the whole town. Kyle's attention was brought back when Stan took a seat on the bed. Kyle looked up a little. He decided to go for broke, if something were to happen then it wasn't meant to be and they would agree to still be friends afterwards. “I...I think we should give it a try. I-I mean can't can't be much different from what we are doing now. I just don't want to loose either of you if something were to happen.”

Stan was taken back by Kyle's answer. He didn't think that he would agree to something like this right now. He too feared loosing someone over this if it went south, but Kyle was willing to do this then he would too. Hell they have done everything together in the past so this will be no different, right? He too swore he felt a spark when they had kissed and when Kenny placed that sloppy kiss on him even if he didn't want to admit it at the time. “If thats what you want, I'm in.”

Kyle gave a nervous nod, with a deep blush. “We need to talk with Kenny about this since he has a part in this.” 

“To see if he...” Stan trailed off. He wasn't ready to say what they wanted to be yet.

“Y-Yeah. People have always looked at the three of us oddly plus we are comfortable with each other, s-so why not have a-an open relationship.” Kyle stuttered and blushed deeper as he spoke. He was deeply terrified of doing this, the closeness and possible intimacy was a huge problem. He knows that they wouldn't force him to do anything, they weren't like that.

“Yeah. I will talk to him tomorrow about this.” Stan scratched his cheek from embarrassment. “Man, this if going to be one hell of an awkward conversation.” Stan hung his head.

\-------

“Hmm.” Kenny said after Stan told him what happened yesterday. He was so excited to hear that Stan and Kyle had kissed each other, he had been waiting for that to happen for a while now. Ever since the start of the ninth grade those two had some so many very close moments that at one point Kenny wanted to push their heads together to make them kiss. Hell Kenny had kissed the ginger on a dare once, it had to be a full fifteen second kiss and on the lips. If Kenny had to say Kyle was a shy yet good kisser.

Kenny was totally on board with starting a relationship with them. He found them both attractive young men and they both had qualities that he liked in a person. The only down side if of course is the possibility of loosing a close friend. Kyle with his non touching problem as of now and Stan's shyness towards anything sexual because he too embarrassed. If he weighted how much he loved and cared for them over the down side, the love and caring won every time, plus he would risk anything for them.

Kenny turned his upper body towards the Brunette, he grabbed his chin and turned it so that Stan was looking at him. During the talk Stan had turned away from the Blonde. A smile creep up on Kenny's face before he slammed his lips but not too hard onto Stan's. Stan's eyes widened in surprise, he really didn't expect Kenny to this..well doing it so sudden. Kenny broke the kiss, the smile was still plastered on his face and that just made Stan nervous. Kenny got up from his spot on the couch. He threw a leg over Stan's then took a seat on the boys lap. Stan looked up at Kenny with a deep blush covering his whole face. Kenny never cared how forward he was and he knew he was moving a little too fast for the Brunette.

“In case its not clear enough, I'm in.” He lend down closer to Stan's face. “Now I can do this with out it being all weird.”

“K-Kenny. I-I uh..this is...” Stan looked off to the side. Even if everything was official now he still felt very odd.. It wasn't like he hasn't done this kind of stuff before. Back when he was with Wendy they would fool around now and again but it felt odd then too. Maybe there was something wrong with him. He did feel an attraction for Wendy at the time and he always thought Kyle and Kenny were pretty attractive as well, so what is the problem?

“Hey.” Kenny used a finger to left up Stan's chin so he could look him in the eye. “Its just a kiss. If it gets to be too much we can always stop. Yes?” Stan nodded. Kenny told the truth.

Kenny gently cupped Stan's cheeks, he used his thumbs to caress the top of the others cheek bones. Stan was starting to relax under the touch. Kenny slowly closed the gap between them and Stan became a little tense at this. The Blonde gave little butterfly kisses until the Brunette relaxed again. Stan kissed back, he didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them at his side. When he was with Wendy he would either run his hands along her thin waste or grab her boobs. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but then they both got really into it. Kenny moved his hands from Stan's face down to his neck, chest then finally stopped at the hem of his red and black shirt. The brunette moved his hand to place them on the Blonde's hips. Kenny took a couple of seconds to decide if he should take off the other's shirt, so he lifted it little by little to give Stan time to stop him if he wanted. When there were no objections Kenny pulled up further. Stan lifted his arms once the shirt reached his chest and broke the kiss for a second so Kenny could take the shirt all the way off.

Kenny threw the shirt off to the side of the couch where he was sitting a few moments ago. They went back in for another kiss. Kenny ran his hands up and down Stan's toned chest and stomach. Stan grabbed and pulled Kenny's golden locks ever so slightly. The Blonde suddenly broke the kiss to grab the bottom of his white shirt, taking it off and throwing next to the other one. They both took the time for a breather and look at each other's eyes. Stan captured Kenny's lips with his own.

Kenny ever so slightly bit the Brunette's bottom lip. Stan let out what was a cross between a gasp and a moan. The Blonde gave a smirk and did it again but this time sucked on it some. This time it made Stan moan into the kiss, he placed his hands back on Kenny's hips. Kenny cupped Stan's face once again pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. At that Stan brought the Blonde's hips closer to his, this caused Kenny grind them together.

“Hey Kenny? I need your help with some-” Karen started to ask as she came down the stairs but stopped when she saw what the two boys were doing. She blushed a deep shade of red, the boys pulled away from each other fast. Stan looked mortified at being walked in on and Kenny just sighed. “I-I-I'm sorry.”

Kenny waved it off. “Its okay. What is that you need help with?” He put his head on Stan's shoulder as he looked at his sister. He was embarrassed that his sister walked in on them but that was bond to happen since they weren't in his room.

“I need your help with something on my computer.” She looked away from them. She couldn't believe what she walked in on or almost walked in on.

“Alright, I'll be up there in a minute.” She gave a quick nod and ran back up to her room. Kenny let out another sigh as he sat up to look at Stan. He was bright red with his eyes wide, Kenny thought it was a little cute and funny. “Hey, look at me.”

Stan did as he was told. Kenny gave him such a sweet, tender smile. That made Stan blush even more and made his heart be fast against his rib cage. Kenny lend down to give him a very passionate short kiss. Kenny hopped off Stan's lap, grabbing his shirt as he made his way up stairs.

Stan laid down on the couch on his side. He touched his lips, a smile forming on them. He felt oddly content, now having his two best friends wanting and agreeing to have an open relationship with each other. It was a little weird having two partners but in time that would surely pass and feel normal. The hardest part of all this is telling his and Kyle's parents. Stan's mom would be a little put off by two parents and his dad would most likely flip his lid. Kyle's wouldn't take the news good, more so his mom than his dad. Kenny's parents wouldn't care much either way since they were always drunk or high.

' How you gon' tell me that you love me when you're out fucking hoochies-'

Stan pulled out his phone from his pocket, pressing the power button to see what the notification was. It was a text message from Kyle. He opened the message to read it.

 

**From Kyle:**

**_Have you talked to Kenny yet?_ **

Stan blushed again remembering what had just happened. He closed his eyes pushing the memories aside for the time being. He would tell Kyle in full what happened later but for now he would need to reply.

**To Kyle:**

**_Yea, he was all for it dude, believe it or not._ **

That wasn't a lie and it caused Stan to laugh to himself about it. Hell the Blonde didn't even seem taken back or surprised by what was told to him. A few seconds later another text came from Kyle.

**From Kyle:**

**_Okay, that good and I do believe it from how he clings to us in his sleep lol._ **

**To Kyle:**

**_For now we won't do anything too intimate, Gods know we don't need too. We will just continue to do what we've been doing. I think we should start off slow. I'll let Kenny know._ **

Which was true, Stan did want to take it slow now after being caught but mainly for Kyle until he can figure things out. They almost went too far today, Stan was happy but embarrassed that Karen came down when she did. Stan did enjoy the kiss very much so, it just went a little too fast for his taste but he was just too caught up in the moment. 

**From Kyle:**

_**Alright see you later.** _

**To Kyle:**

**_Yea, ok._ **

“Who were you talking to?” Kenny ask as he crawled up to Stan. He hovered over the boy. Stan turned his phone around to show Kenny who he was talking to. The Blonde read the last few messages before Stan turned it off putting it on the coffee table so it was out of the way and wouldn't fall down. “Ah.”

“I think we should take all of this slow, especially for Ky-” Stan started.

“I know that!” Kenny cut Stan off by his snapping. He was a little peeved by Stan lying to him. “This is more so for you, I can see it in your eyes. If we went too far then why didn't you say anything?”

Stan let out a sigh, he had been caught. “I was just caught in the moment, I'm glad your sister came down when she did.” Kenny's face turned into a scowl. Stan saw the anger in the Blonde's blue eyes and quickly grabbed his face bring it a few inches closer to his own. “I'm glad she came down when she did because it was going to a place I think neither of us wanted to. I did enjoy it, I honestly did.”

Kenny lowered his body onto Stan's now flat body. He buried his face in the nook of the other's neck. Thats was a huge relief to him. “God, I thought you were fucking glad we were caught and truly didn't want to do this. If that were the case after you brought it up I was going to beat the shit out of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really chapter 9 but I lost my chapter 8 but wont matter because it was more of a filler chapter than anything and doesnt change the story

Chapter 8:

Stan walked down the hallway to get to his last class of the day. It had been one school week since they started back at school from the break. Everything so far has been going smoothly, their relationship, no bullying or Cartman starting his shit with anyone one. It had gotten much colder out to the point if you threw a cup of hot water up in the air it turns into steam. Today was the coldest of them all and Stan was in such a rush to get to school, because he woke up late, forgot to grab his beanie and winter coat. All he had was a simple thin black and white hoodie. He was going to freeze on the bus ride/walk home. He couldn't call his mom or dad because they were at work and had no way to leave their jobs early.

A pair of arms wrapped around the Brunette's midsection while a chin rested on his shoulder. Stan jumped a little then looked side ways to see messy blonde hair. He stopped walking so he could talk to the person hanging off of him. Stan felt a little embarrassed by this action.

“Hey Kenny.” Stan patted the Blonde on the arm.

Kenny nuzzled his face against the Brunette's not give a care to who see them. “Skip class with me. Kyle isn't here today and I don't have anyone to talk to.”

“I can't I have a big test to take and I can't miss it.” Kenny pouted at that and tighten his grip. “But I promise I'll come over after school to make it up to you, just bare the next class until then.”

Kenny thought it over for a moment. That could work, he could deal a class alone for an hour in a half until he can spend a few hours with him. The blonde tighten his grip even more and gave Stan a kiss on the cheek. By now pretty much the whole school knew about the boys relationship. Kyle was a little nervous of others knowing and getting back to his parents, Kenny didn't give two shit if anyone knew and Stan didn't like doing PDA (public displays of affection).

The blonde let go as he rushed off to his last class when the bell rang. Stan let a smile appear on his face as he went to class. Last period flew by fast. The two boys met up on the bus, they sat in the middle it was their favorite spot. Kenny brought Stan his spare jacket he had in his locker, it was on the smaller side since Stan was a couple of inches taller and broader. Stan put it under his hoodie, it kept him warm enough. They sat close together so they could share their body heat.

“Move over Kinny.” Kenny looked up to see the Fat-ass, Cartman. He didn't move. “Move over.”

“Why? Go find some where else to sit, there wont be enough room for all three of us.”

“There no more room.” He gestured around the bus. There was no other spots open, it was all three to a seat. It was way more crowed than normal, one of the buses must of broken down. “You can sit on your boyfriend's lap.”

Kenny tsked as he got up to move himself between Stan's legs then to sit some what awkwardly on his lap. Stan put his arms around the Blonde's waist to hold him in place for when the bus would leave and turn. Cartman sat down placing his book in the small space between him and Stan. The poor brunette was pushed up against the window, it was so uncomfortable. This so wasn't the ideal way to travel.

“You know,” Cartman started as the bus went to pull out of the parking lot. “I knew you guys would end up together, seeing as how you guys are always so gay with each other. Now I can see why you choose each other. Stan you have this faggy hair that hides your face and you dress all in black, which makes people to stay away from you because your depressive. Kenny you look and sound like a chick. So since you,” He pointed to Stan. “Who likes girls would fall for this. You,” He now pointed to Kenny. “Don't care what you fuck would go for Stan.”

“Shut up you fat prick!” Kenny poked Cartman hard in his fat arm. “I don't look like a fucking girl. I may have some feminine qualities but so what, that just means I can understand and get girls better than you. As for Stan, he isn't dark, gloomy or depressive more than anyone else on this planet. He is happy and go lucky, don't judge him for his choice of style but who he is on the inside. We choose each other because we care for one another deeply and not because we couldn't find anyone else.” By now he was getting really pissed off that he was raising his voice, catching everyone's attention to the conversation. “What about you. Huh? You never had anyone remotely interested in you and its not because of how you look but by your bad personality. You are so fucking rude, manipulative, vicious, self-centered, intolerant, racist sociopath. Maybe if you changed any of that people might like you more, but you don't care and you wont. So just get off of our backs and worry about yourself.”

The bus erupted in to cheers. Kenny who has never been embarrassed in front of others now way, a light pink dusted his pale cheeks. Stan tighten his grip on the Blonde to let him know that he was proud that he told off Cartman. Kenny hasn't told him off in a few years now and it felt good to let it all out. Kenny received a few pats from the ones sitting in front of him. He gave then a friendly smile back. Cartman huffed at this not liking all the praise the Blonde was getting and all the boos he got.

“Screw you guys, I'm going home.” Cartman said as the bus came to a stop at their stop.

Cartman gathered up his stuff and walked off with out another word.. Kenny slid off of Stan's lap making his way to the bus' door with the Brunette close behind him. They got off the bus, walking close to each other to share body heat again as the made their way to Kenny's. The wind had picked up making it colder than before.

'Fuck me I'm all out of enemies. Fu-'

Kenny pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and answered his phone with out looking to see who called. “Hello?”

“Kenny can you please come get me from school?” Came Karen's frightened voice from the other side of the line.

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, a little confused to why she was asking him this and why she seemed so scared. Stan stopped just a few feet ahead of the other. He turned back with a questioning look. “Aren't you at home?”

“No I'm at school, these bullies are outside waiting for me so I couldn't get on the bus They are still out here waiting for me.” 

Kenny agave Stan 'I'm so sorry' face for having to wait outside and for what he needed to go do. “Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay inside til I get there.” He hung up his phone after she gave her response. “I have to go get Karen from school.” He sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Its fine dude.” Stan gave a shiver when the wind blew. He understood what Kenny needed to do.

“You can head on up to my place so you don't have to be out here any longer.” Stan shook his head, he didn't mind going along with him even if that meant he would have deal with the cold longer than planed. Kenny let out a sigh causing a big puff cloud to form. “Alright but we will run there that will help keep you warm.”

\------------

Right before they got to the middle school Kenny had Stan switch jackets with him. Stan objected at first since the boy didn't have much meat on his bones but when he explained why he wanted it the Brunette agreed. Kenny pulled out his black bandit mask from his parka, putting it on. He still dressed up as Mysterion once in awhile to help out his sister or to report the police of some criminal activity going on. Kenny was a hero to much of the town.

They walked up to the school. Stan stayed behind a few steps so the blonde would be the first thing Karen and the bullies will see. As Kenny got closer he pulled up the hood to hide most of his hair. The doors to the school opened up and out came Karen walking as fast as she could but the doors caught the attention of the bullies blocking her path. She stopped, starting to walk backwards as she looked towards her brother for help. The bullies advance on her.

“What do you think you're doing?” Kenny made his voice deep like he normally does when he took on the Mysterion persona. As he grew up he never lost his higher voice that he had when he was younger, thats why Cartman would make fun of Kenny for. It now worked for him, he sounded like Adam Levine..thats what most of the girls say.

The bullies looked towards the voice to see what looked like someone dress like a superhero in their night clothes. With Stan's black hoodie and his dark sweat pants it no wonder. It took the bullies a few seconds to recognize that it was Mysterion and moved away from Karen. When the coast was clear Karen ran over to her brother, hiding behind his back.

“You're looking a little raggy today Mysterion, what are your tights and underwear in the cleaners?” One asked bravely as the others laughed at their leader. This boys didn't care how old someone was that would rip into them.

“I guess you could say that.” He held his arms up some and palms flat, his head turned off to the side a little. He reached into his pocket pulling out some fire crackers (he took them out of his jacket, he always kept them on hand). He lit it throwing it in the groups direction. They covered their faces when they started to go off giving them a chance to run away.

\---------

They arrived at the garage a few minutes later, they ran all the way. Karen thanked her brother with a hug then went up stairs to her room to do her homework. Stan stripped off Kenny's parka putting it on the coffee table as he took a seat on the couch. The Blonde let Sasha out so she could do her business. Once she was done she came back in, Kenny went over to join the Brunette. He turned on his TV and Xbox once they were loaded up he opened Netflix.

“What do you want to watch?” Kenny asked browsing through the different TV shows and Movies.

Stan went to lay down on his back with his head resting against the arm rest. “I don't know...what about a horror movie?”

“Only on one condition.” Stan looked up at the Blonde giving him the go ahead to continue. “I get to snuggle with you.” A smile came to Kenny's lips.

“Sure dude.” Stan moved closer to the edge so there was room for the smaller of the two. He didn't mind doing stuff like this when they were alone.

Kenny crawled over to his spot laying down on his side to fit. He gave a small peck to the brunette's cheek then rested his head on the other's chest. Kenny put the controller on Stan's stomach so he could go through the list of horror movies. He ended up spotting a classic one, Nightmare on Elm Street two and pressed play. He dropped the controller on the floor after turning it off and placing his hand where the controller use to be. Stan in turn put his arm around Kenny's shoulders.

A little more than half way through the movie Karen came down stairs, she looked at the TV just as someone was getting hurt and blood spraying every where. She quickly looked away from the screen. The younger girl didn't like horror films too much, not only did they give her nightmares they also made her think the killer or thing was after her.

“Kenny, I need-” Karen looked down to the couch to see he brother was fast asleep.” Oh, never mind.” She started to go back up but stopped when Stan spoke up.

“What do you need?” Stan asked curious to know what she wanted. From her voice it sounded like she needed help with something.

She turned towards the Brunette. “I was going to ask my brother for help on my home work but he is sound asleep.”

Stan looked down and over to see that Kenny was in fact asleep. “I'll help you but let me put him to bed first then I will help you.” Karen nodded in return.

Stan slowly slide to the floor to get out from under the Blonde. Once he was free he stood up stretching out his stiff muscles. He bent down scooping up Kenny in his arms. Stan walked carefully to the make-shift bedroom, he moved the curtain back the best he could so he could enter. He laid the boy down then covered him up. Stan looked down at the sleeping form, he never noticed how peaceful and cute he looked before. Nice smooth pale skin but not sickly pale, thick dark eye lashes and soft some what thin lips. He brushed his bangs from his face and give him a kiss on the forehead. Stan walked back out then took a seat next to Karen.

“Sorry about my brother falling asleep on you. He had to work last night so he didn't have much time to sleep before school today.” Karen opened the notebook she had brought down with her.

“No need to apologize its alright.” He gave her a smile.”That also explains why he wanted me to skip last period and not just because Kyle wasn't there.” He gave a chuckle.

She gave a smile at that. Kenny would from time to time leave school early just to come home and go to sleep or to make sure she had something for dinner while he was asleep or work.

“So what do you need help with?”

She took out a piece of paper from her note book to read out what she has to do. “I have to write a short story, about four to five pages long and needs to have at least four characters in it. I just don't know what to write about or how to come up with characters.”

Stan took a minute to think about it. “Why no write a story about Talula and Sasha, make it some what like that movie Milo and Otis.”

“Thats sounds like a great idea, but what about the other characters?” She wrote down the story idea so she doesn't forget it.

“What about putting Kenny in there, he could be some kind of animal. Maybe a fox since he is so sly and cunning.” He gave her wink. It was true that boy was so sly and cunning, thats how he use to get out of fights and it helped him when he was playing his role as Mysterion.

Karen giggled at that. “Thats sound good too.” She looked down, she was a little nervous about what she was going to ask next. “Can I also put you in here, I'd also like for Kyle to be in there too.”

Stan gave a chuckle at how nervous she was over and a silly question. She sure can be cute, too bad his sister never could be like that. “I'd be honored to be in your story and I'm sure Kyle would too. You can make me like a wolf or something and Kyle a bird.”

“Thank you Stan.” She gave him a big hug. Stan hugged her back. “I'm going to work on this now.”

“Hey can you tell Kenny, when he wakes up, that I had to go home but I did have fun.” He said as he got up from the couch.

“Yeah sure. Bye, bye.” She hugged him again then went to her room.

Stan out on his jacket Kenny took off before he went to sleep then made his way home.

\--------

It was late at night when Kyle sneaked into Stan's room. He walked up to the bed and knelled down beside it. He laid his upper half on the bed bed as the Red Head watched the sleeping boy in front of him. The dark blue eyes now were closed ans some hair falling into them. Kyle sat there not sure if he wanted to wake him up or not. He wanted to try something with him but he was too scared to even try but he needed this to bed done if he wanted to be rid of this fear he has. Taking a deep breath Kyle pushed back his fears and poked Stan's cheek.

“Stan. Stan wake up.” He climbed up onto the bed, seating on his knees while still poking the other.

Stan slowly opened his eyes then they got wider when he noticed someone staring back at him. He went to scream but Kyle placed his hand over his mouth just in time. When the Brunette calmed down her removed Kyle's hand.

“Jesus Christ Kyle!” He did a yell whisper. Kyle really scared him, who wouldn't be in that situation. “What the hell dude?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.” Kyle averted his eyes feeling really bad. “Theres something I need to try.” He hesitantly crawled over to Stan and straddled his waist. He was trembling as he did so and so was Stan for Kyle's weird action.

“K-Kyle what are you doing and what is it that you need to try?” The Brunette was starting to paninc now not for himself but for Kyle. The poor boy was shaking so much he was afraid that Kyle was having a seizure. What ever it was that he wanted must be really nerve racking.

Kyle lend forward, stopping a few inches from Stan's face. Now that he was this close he didn't want to do it. This time it was way different from before, last time he was this close was because he was trying to calm his friend down. He took a deep breath as he let it out his whole body calm down and the shaking what some what. The Ginger looked Stan right in the eye. “Kiss me.”

“What?” He was shocked, this so wasn't what he expecting.

“Kiss me.” There was a pleading tone in his voice and his bright green eyes. “Kiss me and not just a peek.”

Stan debated it in his mind if he should or not but the look told him he should do it. A sigh escaped his lips, he knew this wasn't such a good idea. If its something his friend wanted to do then he couldn't say no. He looked away from Kyle for a moment then closed the gap between them. They were both hesitant to start anything other than pressing their lips together. Kyle not knowing how he was feeling about this and Stan worried how Kyle would react if he started. They just sat the awkwardly not doing anything.

Stan decided to take the risk, he grabbed the back of Kyle's head and kissing him deeply. It took a couple of seconds for Kyle to react. He placed his hand on the curve of Stan's neck. The brunette titled his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more. This was pure bliss, it was like they were in their own little world where nothing could hurt them, mentally and physically. It was as good of a kiss he had with Kenny a while back except this one wasn't getting hot and heavy. They both couldn't handle that right now.

Kyle suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his shaking came back. He got off of Stan and moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “I can't, I'm sorry.”

Stan sat up cocking an eye brow. “Its okay dude. Not to sound rude or anything but why did you want to kiss me for?”

“My therapist suggested I should try a trust exercise. I should get someone that I trusted, other than family to try and touch somewhere on my upper body to see how long I can last before I feel uncomfortable or have an episode.” Kyle looked over to Stan. I was going to have Kenny help me with this since he did mange to get me to relax that one day when he hugged me but he wasn't home. So I came here. I knew that you wouldn't mind if I woke you up to help m-”

“I get it. Theres no need to defend yourself.” His tone was full of understanding and that settled Kyle's nerves down. “You going to stay over the rest of the night?”

Kyle shook his head and looked out the window. “Can't, I got to get up early, I got to go to Denver with my family. I'll see you at school on Monday.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Kyle turned around to give Stan a kiss good-bye before he left.

\-------

The next day Stan got called into work even though it was his day off but it got really busy and Mr. Kim needed help. The Brunette got there as soon as he could with the help of his mom. When they pulled up Stan could see a line almost out the door, did everyone in town wake up this Saturday and say lets get dome Chinese food? He quickly clocked in taking over getting people orders and cashing them out so Mr. Kim had time to get the orders get ready. After taking the orders Stan went around to pick up trash and cleaned empty tables. Once that was done he took all the trash out to the dumpster. Mr. Kim asked if Stan would help him bring out some more food from the coolers. The Brunette made his way back from the cooler he slipped on something wet causing him to fall down on his back and covered himself in 'Shitty' beef.

A string of curses left the teens mouth as he rolled over onto his hands and knees so he wouldn't get any of the stuff on his pants. The beef slowly fell off of him, he wiped most of the sauce off his shirt then scooped the meat back onto the tray so he could throw it away. Mr. Kim mopped up the mess so Stan could go clean himself off. After throwing away the meat he went to the bathroom taking off his shirt so he could rinse it off the best he could. When he was done with that he ran it under the hand dryer for a few minutes until it was dry enough to put back on. As he made his way back his phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out there was a message from Kenny asking him to come over. Stan didn't reply right away because if Mr. Kim saw him with his phone he'd go off on him in what might be Chinese. Stan went back to his post to continue his duty Mr. Kim told him he could go ahead and go home. Stan put on his jacket then left to go to Kenny's but texted his mom to let her know where he was going to go.

He made it Kenny's in record time, only took about fifteen minutes and normally would take about twenty. He walked through the garage door to see Kenny laying on the couch with both animals laying on top of him. Talula was curled up on his chest and Sasha with her head and paw on his stomach. The Blonde looked up a little surprised at first to see Stan there but soon turned back to normal giving the Brunette a smile.

“Hey, I didn't think you'd come over since you didn't reply to my text.” Kenny held Talula to his chest as he sat up then placed her on Sasha's back.

“Yeah, sorry I was called into work and couldn't answer. But I just got since home so I figured I just drop in.” Stan headed for the couch.

“Ah, okay. What the fuck is that smell?” Kenny asked as soon as the Brunette neared.

Stan sniffed himself thinking might have been the food that spilled on him and he was right. “Oh I spilled 'Shitty' beef on me right before I left.”

Kenny got off the couch and walked over to the Brunette, the smell just got stronger. He waved his hand in front of his face to try to get the smell to go away. “Damn dude you need to take a shower otherwise your staying outside.”

“Yeah okay.”

Kenny led him to the bathroom so he could show him how operate the shower. He fixed it to where it wouldn't be so cold then leaned up against the wall. To Stan how to work the shower seemed so hard since you had to pull one lever to turn on the water then the other to adjust the temperature because there was nothing to show what was hot and what was cold. The Brunette looked over to the Blonde wondering why he wasn't leaving yet.

“Uh, Kenny why aren't you leaving?” He cocked an eye brow.

Kenny just shrugged. “I thought that maybe I could join you.”

“What?!” Stan's face turned bright red.

Kenny pushed off the wall walking towards Stan as he pulled off his tee shirt. “Come on, plus I need to take one any way since I went to bed as soon as I got home. Also why not kill two birds with one stone.” He stopped walking when he got in front of the Brunette. “If your so worried about taking one with me, Kyle ended up taking one with me and he was fine with it, so why no you?”

“What? Kyle did, when the hell did this happen?” Stan was so surprised at what Kenny told him. There was no possible way Kyle would do that, he wasn't the type to share a shower with someone because of his OCD.

“Right before the party we had after we got the animals. Now,” Kenny held up his hands so he could continue to talk without interruption. “We weren't fully naked, as part of him taking one with me and we were back to back.” Stan's mouth fell open. He just couldn't believe it. “As much as I love your mouth hanging open, please close it you're letting the flies in.”

Stan closed his mouth then made a face at Kenny's little joke. A sigh escaped his lips, he might was well let the Blonde join him or he will bug him til he cracked any way. He too would set some rules, Kenny wouldn't be the type to break them. He started to strip off his clothes. Kenny took that as a yes and undressed himself. Just as Stan was about to take off his boxers he spoke up.

“Before we get in, I got some rules.” Kenny rolled his eyes but gave a nod as he took off his boxers. “For one no looking below the waist, two no touching below the waist and three at no point should our lower halves come in contact.”

“Alright. I promise I wont do any of those things unless you say its alright.” He took off his boxers and did Stan.

Together they got into the shower. Stan jumped back hitting the wall as soon as the water hit him, it was cold, not extremely cold though. Kenny stood under the water like it was nothing, well it really wasn't to him since he is use to this. The Blonde grabbed hold of Stan's upper arm to bring him back to the water with him. Stan started to shiver. The Blonde just smiled as he rubbed the Brunette's arms up and down to help him warm him up some. Stan so got use to the water tempt so he wasn't shivering anymore.

Kenny grabbed the shampoo pouring some onto his hand. He pulled Stan back so he wasn't under the water and worked the soap into this hair. Stan blushed at the action, he didn't expect the Blonde to do this and it felt nice. The Brunette let out a hum of contentment. Kenny's eyes soften at this, its not every day where he can make someone feel like this. Stan rinsed out his hair when Kenny was done, a lot of brown sauce was coming out. He didn't notice he had gotten that stuff in his hair.

Kenny put some more soap on his loofah and started to wash Stan's back, arms, face and then chest. After that was done he handed it over to Stan so he could finish washing the rest of his body then washed the soap off. The Brunette wanted to return the favor but Kenny shook his head no. Stan frowned at that. Kenny just smiled then went on to clean himself.

“Why wouldn't you let me return the favor?” Stan asked as he watched Kenny let the water clear away all the soap.

“You can next time, promise.”

“But that doesn't answer my question.”

Kenny walked out from under the water. “Yes it does. I didn't let you do it this time because I could get you do it next time we shower together.”

Stan's face went blank. He should of known that he would pull something like this. That sly bastard. “Your a bastard you know that.”

Kenny laughed a little at that. “Yea, but I'm a lovable bastard. You can't deny that.” He lend his upper body close stand as he waited for an answer.

Stan looked off to the side, he couldn't deny that. “No, I can't.”

Kenny stood up on his tiptoes so he could get at a better angel to kiss Stan with. The Brunette cupped the back of the Blonde's head to deep it. Kissing Kenny was much easier than kissing Kyle. With Kyle he was too afraid of doing anything, even if it was okay, that might set him off. Kenny pushed Stan up against the wall while still obeying Stan's rule. Stan pulled lightly at the wet blonde locks that caused a moan from the boy. A loud buzzing made the break apart. Kenny jumped back into the freezing water.

“FUCK!” Kenny cursed loudly, as he moved away from the falling water. Laughing caught his attention. He looked over to see Stan who was bent over in laughter. His were drawn together in anger. “Let's see how you like it.” He grabbed the fleeing boy's arm and throwing him under the water.

“Holy shit!” Kenny now laughed but that was short lived when Stan pulled him back under the water with him.

Stan held him there as he tried to get away. The water was like sharp needles piercing their skin but its worth it to see the blonde struggle to get away. Kenny managed to get an arm free so he could turn off the shower. He playfully pushed Stan away from him then opened the shower curtain and grabbed two towels, throwing one over to Stan.

“That was pretty shitty of you.” Kenny said drying off his hair.

“Well you threw me under the water first.” He patted down his face.

“You shouldn't have laughed at me.” He poked Stan in his chest.

Stan threw his towel over his shoulder when he finished drying off. “I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at my damn phone scaring us.”

Kenny froze on the spot looking dumbfounded. He felt like a total idiot now, he assumed something that got him held under what felt like a block of ice. Stan moved past him to put on his boxers. Kenny quickly turned around following him the center of the bathroom. He stopped Stan when he went to put on his pants, the Brunette gave him a confused look. Kenny held up a finger as he put on his boxers.

“Come cuddle with me. We'd warm up a lot faster with just our body heat.” Stan eyed him for a moment, the Blonde must have something planned the nodded. “Sweet.”

Stan gathered up his clothes in his arms and checked his phone to see that his mom had messaged him back letting him know he needs to be home by six-thirty for dinner and it was three forty-five now. He had about two in a half hours before he had to leave, giving him enough time to make it home. Stan almost dropped his phone when Kenny wrapped his around him from the side.

“Come on Stan, its so cold.” Kenny whined and shivered some.

Stan rolled his eyes at Kenny's child like behavior. “Alright.”

Together they quickly left the bathroom. Stan thought that they were going to cuddle on the couch but Kenny pulled him towards his bedroom. Kenny hopped onto his bed and getting under his nice thick Korean blanket. Stan placed his things on the floor then followed the others action. The Blonde wiggled his way closer to his friend. A little laugh came out of Stan as he buried his face in the Blonde's hair. Kenny lifted his head so he could look at Stan, his eyes were soft as he looked back. Stan just watched the other to see what he was going to do. Kenny placed his hands on either side of Stan's head.

“I love you, Stan.”

The Brunette smiled. “I love you too.”

Kenny shook his head and looked deeply into Stan's dark eyes. “No, Stan. I love you.” His heart and soul was poured into those three words. At this Stan understood what he meant and it made his heart skip a beat and just a tad nauseous, he sat up on his elbows. They haven't even been going got that long but deep down they could tell this felt right. Stan captured the Blonde's lips. Kenny kissed back. This kiss was different from all the others they've had, this one held pure love. That kind of love was rare in this day and age. Stan pulled back a little looking at the other in their eyes.

“I love you too.”

Kenny went right back into the kiss, this time it was a passionate one as he straddled the boy. Stan made a bold move by licking Kenny's bottom lip asking for entrance which the Blonde was all for it. Kenny let Stan win at first then took over, he ran his hands up and down the other's chest then cupped his face. Stan laid back down onto the bed so he could run his fingers through Kenny's hair. A moan escaped him as he went to lay his upper body fully onto Stan. The Brunette moved his head to the side, breaking their kiss when he felt something hard on his stomach. Kenny sat up looking confused as to why they stopped then saw what the problem was and lifted his lower half off of Stan.

“I'm sorry.” The Blonde went to get off Stan but he stopped him by placing his hands on Kenny's hips.

“Its okay.” Stan pulled him back down onto his lap. He was nervous as to where this was going to go but it felt right. He reached up to caress one of Kenny's cheeks. “I promised its okay.”

“Okay.” He felt better now knowing it wasn't a problem.

Kenny went to kiss Stan's neck, a pleasurable sigh came from Stan. Kenny left open mouth kisses from his neck up to his lips. The Brunette placed one of his hands on the Blonde's chest and his other one hooked around his neck. The Blonde moved a hand slowly down Stan's chest and over his light six pack he had then finally stopping at his boxers. The boy let out a moan into the kiss and gave a tap to Kenny's shoulder letting him know it was okay with it. So Kenny slipped his hand under the boxers, lifting up his own hips some to get a better reach. He frowned into the kiss when he touched the boy's member, it was soft. Kenny played off his disappointment by giving him butterfly kisses down all the way down to top of Stan's boxers. The Brunette has his eyes closed enjoying the moment, Kenny pulled down the boy;s boxers....

…..

“Oh shit!” Stan said shouted as he checked the time on his phone, it was almost six-thirty. He was so caught up in what they were doing he lost total track of time. He got out of bed throwing on his clothes as fast as he could.

“So your just goin' to hit it and quit it I see.” Kenny had a playful smile on his lips.

Stan stopped mid way of putting on his nasty shirt to look at the Blonde. “Its not like that. I forgot that I have to be home soon.” He pulled down his shirt the rest of the way.

Kenny snickered at that as he put on some pajama bottoms. “I was just playing with you.” He wrapped his arms around the other from behind.

Stan awkwardly turn to face the shorter boy. “Alright but I really do need to go.” A small peck was placed on Kenny's lips. “I'll see you later.”

“Yeah, see you later.” Kenny let go, watching the Brunette leave the room. He heard Stan say something to his sister as he left. The Blonde walked out of his room to see his sister just standing there with her back to him, shaking a little. This wasn't normal behavior for her something was bothering her or something had happened. Taking a shot in the dark in the dark he asked. “What did you see?”

Karen jumped at the sound of her brothers voice and turned around but not looking her brother in the eye. “N-Nothing/”

“You're lying. It also doesn't help that you are blushing like crazy and avoiding eye contact.” He pointed out as he lend against the “Door” frame.

She looked around the room to see if anything could distract her or give her time to figure out what to say. Karen wasn't sure how she should go about talking about seeing her brother and his friends naked. She tapped her two index finger together as she thought.

“You saw Stan and I having sex didn't you?” Karen nodded. “Why did you walk in on us? You know knock or call out my name.”

Karen shook her head. “I didn't just walk in, I knocked in but you must not of heard me.” She took a few breaths to calm herself down. She didn't mean to make her brother mad at her. “I heard a noise and I thought you were hurt so I came down stairs to check on you. What were you doing?”

A sigh left Kenny's mouth. He so did want to talk to her about this it wasn't his place to do so but he had no choice. “Look I want you to take what I say to heart, okay?” Karen nodded again. “Stan and I were having sex, don't ask how or even look it up. Don't go and have sex with someone unless there is a mutual deep love for each other. A love where you look at the person and think 'wow I can't luve with out this person' or 'they are my whole world', but with those thoughts alone don't determine that kind of love. You feel it in your heart.”

“Is that how you feel with Stan?” She was a little curious.

Kenny's whole body language changed into something his sister didn't understand. “Yes and the same with Kyle too. I have nowfor a while but I've just been keeping it hidden until now.”

“Does that mean you're...” She didn't want to say anything that might sound rude or hateful.

Kenny shook his head no. “I like any gender it doesn't matter to me. As for Stan and Kyle they just may be gay for me and each other.”

“Oh.” Karen didn't fully understand what he was saying to but she got most of it. She hugged her brother as a thank you for explaining this to her and not getting upset about her seeing them. “Thanks. I promise not to do anything until I feel that love in my own heart and I also promise not to look up anything.”

“No problem Karen. I'll always be here to answer anything you ask, as long as its not too personal.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Stanley. Stan wake up.” Sharon called out to her son as she tried to wake him. A groan left him as he turned away from his mother. Sharon now shook his shoulder. “Wake up Stan!”

Stan turned just his head to look at his mother, he hated being woken up by someone shaking him. To him it was very rude, well hitting someone awake wasn't that nice either but sometime that the only way to wake some people up like Kenny. “Yeah mom.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“ I wanted to let you know that you will be having the house all to yourself today, Your father and I will be out for most of the day.” She took a seat on the bed.

“Why?” He didn't get why he was even woken up for this.

“The marriage consular said it was a good idea if we went out on a date doing stuff that we use to when we met.

Stan laid flat onto his back so he could give his mom his full attention. “You needed to wake me up for that. You could of left a note or something.”

A sigh escaped from his mother's lips. “Well I wanted to ask you a question as well.” Stan perked up at that, she rarely came to him for anything. “What do you want, I mean you been having to deal with all of our fights for six years and I hate that we are putting you through all of it. The only reason we are trying to make this work if for you kids but if its effecting you I don't think thats right. So do you want us to try and work it out or should we just end it?”

Stan took a few minutes to think it over. He could see they weren't at all happy with each other and hasn't been for years. Its not any one person's fault, that just happens sometime. But if they were really trying for him and his sister that wasn't right, they should want to try for themselves. He looked into his mother's eyes light brown eyes as he spoke. “Do you truly love him mom? If you do and he feels the same for you then you guys should try and work things out and if not then you shouldn't be trying to fix something that can't be fixed.”

Sharon took her son's words to heart. She did love Randy and she always will but was she truly in love with him? She doesn't think so, the flame was slowly dying and no matter what they did it wouldn't rekindle. Sharon looked down at her lap, this was going to be then end of them. She couldn't keep doing this anymore, the constant fights, putting Stan or Shelly in the middle and the unhappiness of it all. As much as it hurt her to let it go it was the right thing to do. A sigh left her lips.

“I don't think I do anymore. I still love him but I'm not in love with him anymore. I want whats best for all of us.” She looked at her son. “Thank you for helping, dear. I have another question for you.”

“I rather stay with you than dad. He can be so stupid sometimes.”

She shook her head. “Thats not what I was going to ask but good to know.” A smile appeared on her face.

Stan was now confused. “Then what?”

“How do you know so much about love? Your little speech was full of passion and thats hard to fake.” She tapped her son's nose.

“Oh...um...” Stan looked away from his mom. He hasn't told his parents anything about his new found relationship. There was a few reasons for that: one was because of his dad ( he didn't want to think would what he do), two he wasn't ready to explain how or why he was in a polygamy type of relationship and three he didn't want to be look down on by his family for it. This was so hard. He swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat. “I-I...well its...you see...ah! Why is this so hard to tell you?”

Sharon placed her hand on Stan's shoulder. He looked back at his mom. “If it help any, nothing you will say will make me think any less of you. You are my son and I'll except you no matter what.”

His eyes widened a fraction at that, it almost made him want to cry. His mom was so great. He took a breath in then let it. “I'm in love with both Kyle and Kenny. We've been in a relationship since Thanksgiving.” He said that pretty fast and he wasn't sure that his mom heard him and he really didn't want to repeat it.

“Oh...Thats great Stanley!” Sharon beamed while her son cocked an eye brow. She was okay with them, she didn't fine them weird or odd. “You three have been so close for a long time now. I've wonder when you guys would get together.”

“WHAT?! Are you high or something mom?” She shook her head no. Stan couldn't believe it, his mom was being so cool about it. “I know you said you would except me but how can you with the kind of relationship I'm in.”

“Its simple.” Stan now cocked his head to the side when he paused. “Its a little strange but you love them honey. Now if you didn't and were doing it just to do it then I'd have a problem with it. You know down the road it will be rough, some people wont like that type of lifestyle. Are you three prepared for that?”

“I know Kenny can handle anything that comes he way because he doesn't care what others think and will stand up for himself and others if need be. Me I just normally pull something out of my ass.” His mom gave a nod to that because that was true. “Kyle, I don't know. He has been getting better little by little, but I know a few months ago he'd stand up for whatever he believes in. Currently we are just going with the flow. We'll see what the future holds for us.”

Sharon ruffled her son's already messed up hair. “Thats the way to do it and if you ever need anything I'm always here to help.”

“Come on Sharon lets go or we'll be late for the movie” Randy said from the doorway. He was looking very impatient like always.

“Be there in a minute.” Randy walked away going down stairs. She frowned it was going to be a long day. “We are going to have a long talk ahead of us. Bye Stanley, see you later tonight.” She kissed her son on the forehead before she got up.

“Bye mom and good luck with everything.” He hoped it did go well and not another fight would happen.  
Sharon smiled as she left her son's room. Stan tried to go back to sleep.

A few days have passed, Stan's parents were officially getting a divorced. No one was really surprised by this other than Shelly. Sharon spent hours on the phone with her to explain everything, eventually she excepted that they weren't in love any longer. Sharon got to keep the house both her and Randy agreed they didn't want to move their son around again. Randy will be paying child support until Stan turned eighteen. Stan helped out by paying for groceries so his mom could focus on the bills. All in all it wasn't bad, it worked out for everyone.

Every day since that night Kyle snuck into Stan's room he has been trying out trust exercises with everyone. Outside of Stan and Kenny they thought it was very odd but did it any way to help the ginger out. He was getting better with each passing day. He's still tense up when ever someone touched him and he couldn't handle touch for more than a minute unless it was Stan or Kenny but even then he lasted for a few minutes longer. He even got to the point where he could kiss and be kissed with out any trouble which was good. Also the old Kyle was stating to come back too. Cracking jokes about Cartman, going out more, being more confident and best of all he doesn't look so broken anymore.

Stan ended up telling his mom that him and Kenny have been having sex one day only because he was looking all disheveled, face a little flushed and the way he was trying to hide some discomfort. Stan wanted to know what it was like to be on bottom since the first time Kenny was on the bottom. She wasn't too happy about it, yeah she expected at some point they would but she wanted them to wait just a little bit longer before they did anything. It was always good to wait to have sex with someone, it give you a chance to see who the person is and if they true love and respect you. Sharon figured it they were happy, in love and were safe then it was fine but any of the boys hurt her baby's heart they wouldn't like her anymore.

“Stan give it back!” Kyle yelled at the Brunette as he chased him around the park. He hated being with out his Ushanka during winter.

Stan laughed as he darted to get out of reach of the fiery red head “No way dude. You gonna have to catch me to get it back.” He jumped back when Kyle went for it.

Kyle clenched his teeth, he wasn't finding any fun in this game. “God damn it Stan!”

As each second pasted Kyle was getting more and more pissed. He wanted his damn Ushanka back it was too cold out not to have it. Kyle weaved around some bushes, rocks and benches, he almost ran into the them while Stan easily dodged them thanks to all his seven years playing foot ball. Stan was also some how pretty fast for running in a foot of snow. After a few minutes more of running around Kyle managed to tackle Stan to the ground. He pinned the Brunette down face first into the cold snow. Kyle sat on Stan's lower back so he couldn't get up or really move around. He also placed a hand on the other's shoulder so he could reach for his hat with out falling. Kyle was finally able to get it from Stan and put it on. Stan thrashed around as much as he could to get the smaller boy off of him but to no avail.

“Okay Kyle come on, get off of me now. I'm sorry I stole your hat. I promise I wont do it again.” Stan pleased in a muffled voice due to the snow. It was also getting hard to breath.

“No way dude.” Kyle pushed Stan's head back down into the snow when he manged to lift it up. Now Kyle was having some fun. “This is what you get for taking my hat.”  
“What the hell you doing?” Kyle let go of Stan's head, sitting up straight to look to the side and Stan lifted his head to see who spoke. It was none other than Cartman, he had this grossed out look on his fat face. Kyle tensed up at the sight of the bigger teen (he do that but would still have it out with him) and Stan let out a sigh. “You guys are going to fuck are you?”

“Cartman you need to shut the fuck up and to answer your question no we aren't.” Kyle said as he got off of Stan. He helped the Brunette get to his feet.

“What we do is none of your business anyway fat-ass.” Stan told.

“Is that soooo, hmmm.” Cartman placed a finger on his double chin as if he was thinking. “So its none of my business that you and Kenny were filling each other up in the locker rooms the other day?”

Kyle gave Stan a questioning look he doesn't remember anything like that. Stan waved his hand to the ginger to let him know he will tell him about it later. “It wasn't.”

Cartman tilted his head to the side. “Are you fucking with me right now Stan? Because if you are I'd like to wined and dinned before I get fucked.” Both boys rolled their eyes at that. They couldn't believe he starting shit with them. “You two were in the school's locker room and that in turn is everyone business if you do it in there.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Cartman was giving him such a headache and it was taking everything in him not to punch the fat lard in the face. He shouldn't need to be explaining this to him either. “Its not, you purposefully seeked us out. We were in the showers away from prying eyes for a reason. Why the hell were you even looking for us?”

“The couch was looking for you because you were taking a long time to get dressed.”

Stan threw his arm out to the said was he spoke. He was at his breaking point. “Thats a fucking lie and you kn-”

“H-Hey fellas!” Butters cut in. He looked upset and very nervous as he looked at the two Brunettes and ginger. He started to tap his knuckles together, he feared that he was going to end up getting hurt for coming in between them. “C-Can I speak with you over there for a minute Eric, its important?”

Cartman rolled his eyes but followed Butters leaving the other two alone, giving them some time with out the hard ass pestering them. Stan pulled off his black beanie and running his hands fast through his hair in anger. When he was calmed down enough to remove his hands his hair was sticking up in some places. Kyle walked over to gently comb the Brunette's hair with his own fingers. It took him a minute to fix and Stan gave him a smile as a 'Thank you'.

“So what was he talking about?” Kyle was very curious as to what they were talking about.

Stan put his beanie in his pocket. “It was the other day, you were out that day.” Kyle nodded, that made since why he didn't remember it. He was out because he wasn't feeling too good. “The couch made us run ten laps around the gym and after we could go change and spend the rest of the class doing whatever we wanted. Kenny and I were the first ones to finish so we went to go change. Right as I was going to put on my clean shirt I just broke down. The reality of all that happened with my family just hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought I was okay with it but I was wrong. Kenny held me while I cried on his shoulder. Thats all that happened.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “Really? I sometimes wonder what goes on through that little fucked up mind of his.”

Kyle jumped when a pair of arms that weren't Stan's wrapped around his shoulders. He wanted to scream out but once he noticed the orange clad arms he relaxed a little. Only him and Kenny wore an orange colored jacket. Stan waved at the new Blondes arrival but was worried about Kyle when he saw the look on Kyle's face. Kenny should have known better than to come up behind him.

“I'd hate to go into that prick's head. You remember those Christmas critters he came up with?” Kenny let go of Kyle to stand next to him. This caused the rest of Kyle's body to completely relax.

Both Kyle and Stan thought about it for a moment. That happened about six or seven years ago and Cartman made Kyle side with the bad guys then had to get the evil aborted from his ass. Then in imagination land those critters ended up raping some military soldiers who were there to stop the terrorist. Cartman should have gone seen a psychiatrist back then because something was seriously wrong with him.

“Yeah, they were pretty fucked up.” Stan shuttered at the thought. “What are you doing here? We never told that we would be here.”

Kenny used his thumb to point over to Butters. He was trying so hard to keep Cartman put. “Butter ball shot me a text when he saw you were fighting with the prick. He thought it would be a good idea if I took you guys somewhere to cool down and get your mind off of him. Ya want to come over?”

“Butter Ball?” Cartman said as he managed to break free from Butters and stopped a few feet from the trio. Butters came running up hoping to stop the bigger male from going any further. Cartman waved the nervous Blonde off. “Are you fucking him too?”

Butters had a look of shock on his face that Cartman would say something like that. Both Kyle and Stan were pissed by the question. Kenny didn't seem effected at all.

“Nope,” The Blonde walked in front of his friends then gestured to the two behind him. “Just these two.” Stan was confused by this so he looked over to Kyle and silently asked if he had sex. Kyle gave a shy nod. He wanted to see if could do something more than just kiss and at the time Stan wasn't home so he tried with Kenny. Stan was thrilled he was able do it. This showed that he was doing much better than before. Stan gave Kyle's shoulder a little squeeze. Kenny placed his hands on his hips as he continued to talk. “And that is more than plenty for me. Kyle and Stan are that I'll ever need.”

“I wonder how many diseases you have given them from all the people have slept with.” Cartman said with his nose up in the air and held one hand up like he asking for something to be placed there.. He was getting such entertainment out of this. He has held back for so long.

“Well you have died as many times as I have that shit no longer becomes an issue. Also I haven't slept around since I was twelve.” That was the truth, after he had died so many times from some prety bad STDs he vowed to never have sex with someone else unless he was in love with them. That though didn't stop him from getting off on porn.

“Right. I'll believe that when pigs fly out of my ass.” Cartman retorted.

Butters put his hands up between the two to try and stop them. “H-Hey Eric p-please stop. Can you just leave things alone?” Even if Butters was more confident than six years ago it was rare he'd stand up to Cartman. It was rarer to stand up to him over someone else since they can handle themselves. But this was good for him, it just makes you stronger the more you do it.

Cartman just pushes Butter to the side like he didn't even speak. “Come on Kenny. I think you should tell your two fuck buddies the truth, though I don't care if Kyl-” He was cut off by Kenny's fist to his jaw. The Blonde had enough of him. “What the hell Kinny?”

Kenny dropped down to swipe the Fat-boy's legs out from under him. The Blonde was very pissed off and Cartman just didn't know when to quit. Calling him a liar when he has never been known to lie was one thing but when but when you bring in his friends into it, thats a different story. Cartman needed some sense knocked into him even if it was only for a little while. Cartman got back onto his feet rather slowly then push Kenny back with all his might (the Blonde didn't even budge an inch). The Blonde shoved Cartman up against one of the poles of the jungle gym, which wasn't far from them and placed his arm up on the other's throat. Cartman kicked Kenny's shin very hard in order to get free so he could breathe. The kick worked, Kenny let go.

Butters, Kyle and Stan watched the fight from the side lines, they knew not to get involved when Kenny fought. It was rare that he fought but when he did Kenny meant business and it was for what he believed in or protecting someone he cares about. The boy knew how to fight and dodge way better than anyone here in South Park, that meant he would have less bruises on his body while the others had it way worse. With how slim he was he too was much faster than most people. It helped him when he went about the town to scout out criminals. His slimness to worked to his advantage to get into tight spaces to hide, get away, help someone or an animal.

Cartman and Kenny managed to get into the jungle gym. The others we worried for their safety up there one wrong move and you could hurt yourself. Kenny dodged all of Cartman's hits just barely moving to the side. The big Brunette was slowing down more than before and getting even slower as he kept trying to hit the Blonde. Kenny moved over to the slides to make an easy getaway, there was no longer any point to the fight, he got his hits in and thats all that mattered to him. Cartman made one last attempt to get at Kenny. He jumped at the Blonde but didn't quite make it and ended up pushing his lower torso to his feet. This caused Kenny to loose his footing and falling off the side of the slide. He landed on the top of his shoulder and neck. There was a cracking sound as he landed, his body flipped over so he was facing down.

The three boys ran up in a panic after they saw Kenny fall. Stan and Kyle both skidded in the sand as the stopped near Kenny. The Ginger checked for a pulse when he wasn't moving or breathing. He pulled his hand back fast when there wasn't a heart beat, Stan picked up on Kyle's body language. The Brunette looked up to the Fat-ass, who was slowly sliding down the slide on his belly. Cartman looked down at Kenny's body with a of shock.

“Oh my God,” Stan pointed his finger at the bigger Brunette. “You killed Kenny!”

Kyle stood up with his fist clenched tightly at his sides. This wasn't something he needed right now in his life. “You bastard!”

Cartman stared at the motionless boy. “Oh fuck.”

\-------

Kenny shot up in his bed. He looked around the room as he felt his body to make sure it was all in one piece, like he always does when this happens. His neck was a bit stiff and sore. He fell against his pillows with a loud sigh. He couldn't believe Cartman killed him from a freak accident. When Cartman pushed him his feet lost their footing causing him to fall, if he had enough time to right himself he wouldn't of broken his neck. This death compared to all the others didn't hurt since it was instant.

A whining caught his attention. He looked over to the side of the bed to see Sasha, she had this sadness in her eyes. He didn't like seeing that. Kenny reached out a hand to her, she gave it a sniff then licked it. Sasha nudge her head against his hand. Kenny sat back up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Kenny grabbed the sides of Sasha's face as he placed his forehead on her's. They stayed like that for a while until he decided to get her leash.

They went to talk a walk around town, he needed some fresh air and he wanted to go see where he died. He wanted to see if there was any evidence that he took a fall there. As they walked by people would bump into him causing Sasha to perk up and give a snort to them. Each time she did that Kenny would give her a firm yet gentle tug to the leash to make her stop. Kenny took a seat at the nearest bench as he let Sasha do her business. A growl caught his attention, he looked up to see Cartman making his way over. Sasha ran by to her master's side and he gave her a hand signal to back down.

“'Ey Kinny. Why did you run away yesterday?” Cartman asked with a smug look on his face.

Kenny rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he got up from his spot. Of course he didn't remember, no one ever did. He pushed Cartman aside so he can walk away from him. The Fat-ass went to grab the Blonde's shoulder but Sasha gave a warning snap causing him to back off. Cartman jumped back in fear of being bitten. Kenny continued on his was to the park. They were a block away from it when Kyle and Stan passed by. They looked upset but he didn't understand why they would. He was about to greet them when they looked over. Their eyes got big as saucers then they ran towards him tackling him to the ground. They both held onto him tight.

“Kenny, you're alive!” They said together in happiness.

Kenny cocked an eye brow to this. Of course he was alive, he always comes back but they didn't know that. So why would they say that then?

“We thought you were dead dude.” Kyle said as he buried his face into the Blonde's chest. His worried and sadness left him in an instant. Tears formed in his eyes, he was so happy. 

Kenny's eyes were opened wide. They had to be joking there was no way they could remember him dying. Yeah this had to be some sick joke but deep down he knew that they wouldn't do something like that. “Wh-what are you...y-you remember?” He asked making sure he heard right.

“Yeah dude.” Stan said as he shared a look with Kyle. “You broke your neck after Cartman pushed you off the slide.”

The breath caught in Kenny's throat. 'They remembered. They were finally able to remember.' A smile appeared on his face. He was so happy that someone finally knew that he had died and not just run away or some other bullshit. He couldn't believe it but that soon faded as did his smile. Tears took their place, he gritted his teeth. 'They fucking remember. Why them, why now? I don't want them to recall every graphic death I'll go through. This is just great. Fucking great, I don't want this for them.' Kenny dug the palms of his hands into his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He clenched his teeth together harder to not cry out.

Kyle and Stan sat up when the Blonde's chest heaved from trying to his him crying. They never seen the boy like this before. Sure he has cried in the past but never like this. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. The boys didn't know what to do they felt so helpless. Things like these were so out of their ball park. Sasha walked up to her master licking his chin to try and get him to stop crying. Kenny removed his hands from his eyes, they were a little red and he sat up. He brought his knees up as he placed his arms on to of his knees and rested his forehead on them.

Kyle placed a hand on the crying boy's shoulder as a form of comfort. “Kenny its okay. We don't think any different of you knowing this.”

“Yeah.”Stan pipped up. “Now it makes since why you always got mad at us when you said you couldn't die.”

Kenny shook his head, they just didn't get what he was feeling and he wasn't sure that they would even if he told them. With a shuttering breath he spoke. “I'm glad that someone finally know but why did it have to be you two, why now? Any other time I'd be grateful that it was you who knew but now... not so much.” He lifted his head to place his chin up on his arms. Sasha crawled up to her master laying her head on his stomach. “Now that we are together I don't like you two knowing this happens and seeing all the horrible way I die. Since I still don't know were this thing comes from but there might be a chance I wont come back. I don't want you thinking I will always come back just to have it ripped away from you and cause you heartache.”

Both Kyle and Stan understood what he was getting at. His soul wouldn't be able to rest if he knew they were distraught with him not being resurrected the next day. If any of them has this ability they two would feel the same way. The boys knew in their hearts nothing will live forever and thats just apart of life. They will be upset when and if that day comes but they will always remember the good times they had and not the bad. They embraced the Blonde from both sides.

“That doesn't matter, all things will die at some point. We will take this day by day.” Stan said as he rubbed his cheek against the other's wet one.

“Don't worry about us Kenny. If we were in your shoes we'd feel the same as you are now. We wont let this change anything.” Kyle said as he placed a kiss on Kenny's neck.

A laugh came from the Blonde. “You two suck at trying to make me feel better. But thanks for understanding.” A smile came to his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Stan sat at his computer talking to his sister via Facebook video chat. Yes he was on Facebook, years after he was literally sucked into the site he figured he should give it another go but he made it to were only friends can see what he does. This was best for when he befriended his family he hardly sees. His dad kept bugging him about adding him even though he lives about ten minutes away with his Uncle Jimbo and ned, he also would stop by City Wok a few days a week to get some dinner and talk to Stan. Another reason why he didn't want to get a bunch of game requests from his dad.

Stan and Shelly were talking about how things were going at home and how their parents are doing. It has been going fairly good, his mom has been more happy than she was when she was faking it. The house didn't smell of booze, there was no more fighting and most of all it was like a normal house. Stan had wanted a normal house for years though it was missing the father figure but that was still okay. Shelly seemed to be fine with it all and glad that they were happy but she still did hate that they had split up and the will never been the same with out Randy acting crazy.

A loud hiss followed by a frightened yelp caused Stan to jump back in his chair. He whipped his body around so fast to see what had caused the noise but doing so made both Stan and the chair to fall to the floor. The brunette looked up finding the source of the sound. Kyle was being attacked by his cat Whiskers. Stan moved the chair covering his body so he could run over to the Red Head. Stan gave a light pop to Whiskers' nose, stunning the cat temporarily then picked up the cat. He set him out in the hallway and closed his door so he couldn't come back in. The Brunette inspected Kyle to see if his cat caused any damage, as it turns out he was very lucky. Kyle's hat and jacket protected him from Whiskers' sharp claws. Stan went back over to his computer, picking up the chair and taking a seat. He turned off the chat with his sister and told her in a message that he will be back.

“What the hell happened?” Stan asked turning some what to towards the two. Whiskers never attacked unless he was protecting himself or was provoked .

“I don't know dude, he just jumped on me and started attacking when I walked in.” Kyle answered as he took a seat on Stan's bed.

“Whiskers never just attacked, hiss yes. You two have seen that.” Stan rubbed his temple in thought. He didn't notice any animals were in the room until Sasha jumped up on to his lap. She was getting so big and it was weird that she thought she was a lap dog. She couldn't be the reason why Whiskers attacked he loves dogs, he loved to cuddle with Sparky. Then the Brunette saw something fluffy move in Kenny's arms. Talula popped her head up and stretched out her front legs. Bingo. “Talula.”

Both Ks cocked their head at the side at Kyle's cat's name.

“What about her?” Kenny asked as he passed her back to Kyle.

“Kyle were you holding Talula when you walked in?” Kyle gave a nod. Stan snapped his fingers then pointed to the boy. “There your answer. Cats are territorial, so when he saw another cat in his home he flipped his shit.”

Kenny fell back onto the bed making Talula puff up her fur a little in fear. “That makes sense. Should of thought about that before but then again your cat isn't normally in your room. He is either in your mom's or in the living room.”

“You guys could of let me know you were coming over with the animals so I could of put him up.” Stan shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't really that big of a deal no harm was done to either party. “But thats cool. What made you come over with them then?” He was curious as to why, they don't really bring them places.

“Well... Kyle here.” Kenny nudged Kyle's hips. “Wanted to go on a walk, give the babies some fresh air.” Me mimicked the last part in his Kyle's voice which was so far off. Kyle flicked the Blonde's nose for that.

“Oh. That sounds good but my mom is cooking chilli for lunch and it should be ready at any minute.”

As if on Que Sharon walked into the room. “Stanley lun-” She stopped noticing there was two extra people in the room along with animals. “Oh Kyle and Kenny. I didn't hear you come in...and you brought over your pets, how sweet.” Sasha jumped off Stan's lap and over to Sharon. She bent down to giver her a pat.

“We're sorry Ms. Marsh, we should of knocked to let you know that we were here instead of just walking in.” Kyle did feel bad for just walking into the house. He was raised better than that even if he did that when he was a kid.

Sharon waved it off. “Oh its fine dear, you boys can come and go as you please.” Both gave her a 'Thank You'. “You two want to join us for lunch?” They gave a nod.

\----------

Both Kyle and Kenny were starting at their bowls of chilli as if it was laced with poison. They never had anything soy before so they were a little weary to try it. From what others have said it was very gross. Kenny stirred his food. He had never been picky about what he eat before as long as it was edible, but something about this just made him want to eat his own vomit again.

“Wow!” Stan said after taking a bite. “This is really good mom.” Sharon said 'Thank You' with a smile. This was by far the best vegetarian meal his mom has ever made. Stan looked over to his partners, seeing that they were sporting sour faces. “Come on guys, it not going to jump up and bite you. It tastes just like normal chilli.”

Kyle got a spoonful and then hesitantly brought it to his mouth. He made a grossed out face but when it touched his tongue it was like he was in heaven. It tasted way better than he thought it would, it was way better than beef chilli. The flavors were rich but not over powering and everything tasted so fresh. “This is really good, Ms. Marsh. Did you make this with fresh ingredients?”

Sharon gave a smile. “Yes. I used a bag of beans, not from a can it doesn't hold much flavor in my book. Carrots, some white and green onions, green peppers and some bell peppers I got down at the food market this morning. Oh!” She perked up as she forgot something. “I also got herbs and spices from there too.”

“Wow thats cool.” Kyle said taking another bite.

Sharon gave a little laugh at that. She looked over to Kenny who still hasn't touched his food. “If you want sweetie I can make you something else to eat.”

Kenny looked up from his bowl. He shook his head 'No'. “No, this is fine.” Just to prove his point he took a big bite. His eyes widen a bit at how good it really was. He didn't know why he was so against it. Instead of saying anything he shoveled it all into his mouth.

“Glad you like it but slow down or you'll choke.” Sharon laughed at the Blonde. She does worry about Kenny and his younger sister a lot. They look so malnourished even with Kenny having a job to get some decent food. She wishes that there was more she could do for them but she knew if she offered them a place to stay and a warm meal they will most likely turn it down, to them that was offering too much and they had nothing in return to give for the help. Little things are easier for them to handle, but there was no harm in asking. “Say Kenny?”

Kenny stopped eating to give her his full attention. “Yes?”

“How would you and your sister like to live here for the time being?”

All three boys dropped their spoons at the sudden question. It was so far from left field that they never thought it would be asked. Kenny looked over to Stan to see if he knew anything about why his mom was asking him this but the Brunette's face told him he didn't know why. Senseing the confusing from the question she spoke up.

“I know that this is every sudden and a bit weird I thought that it would help you out. I'm not going to ask you to pay for rent or anything like that if you do decide you want to but all I'm asking you to do in return is help keep the place clean. It will also be a lot safer here too.” She was nervous, she didn't want to upset him by thinking he was some charity case. That was far from it.

Kenny got over his surprise rather fast. “Um....” He trailed off. It was a really nice offer and he saw where she was coming from but at the same time he just couldn't take it. His sister and him never had any kind of responsibility before so he didn't know how well they could help keep the house clean. The garage was a mess though not as much of a mess as the actual house but still. “I really do appreciate the offer but I don't think we can....at least not right now.” Kenny added the last part as to not hurt Sharon's feelings.

Sharon's face fell a little. “Okay thats alright. The offer will always be on the table.” She looked over to Kyle. “Same goes for you too dear. If you ever need a place to escape too.”

“Th-Thanks.” Kyle was a little shocked at that but it was good to have a place to go to if things got to hard at home.

\--------

The boys headed to the woods near Stark's pond. Earlier that day Kyle had heard of a rumor that there was a dog chained up with no food or water. He wanted to check it out to see if it was there so he could help it. The searched around the area where it was said to be but no luck, the rumor must have been false. Just to make sure they looked all around the area some more. They still had not luck, Kyle was happy but at the same time the location could have been wrong. It would of taken hours if not a full day to search the surrounding area. They found a nice spot to take a break from all the walking. Kenny hooked Talula's leash to Sasha's so the animals could stay together and have free range. Sasha knew not to wonder too far from her master.

The boys took a seat on the cold snowy ground. They were tired from walking so much, this is more than they have walked in a long time. After a few minutes Kenny decided to gather up some snow then threw it right at Stan's face. Stan fell backwards from the shock and impact of the snow ball. He sat up looking at his two partners then zeroed on on Kenny with his cocky smile. Stan grabbed a handful of snow throwing it at the Blonde. At the last second Kenny pulled Kyle in front of him making the Red Head take the hit. After that an all out snow ball war broke out. It went on for a couple of minutes then they started to play fight. They were rolling around in the snow and were shoving snow down each others pants.

 

At some point during the fight Stan got up and went to go sit on a large rock. He watched the other two have fun, it wasn't that he wasn't having fun too because he was. He just felt down all of a sudden. He didn't feel up to being up and around others right now but he didn't want to just get up and walk away that be shitty of him. Plus being around them did make him feel a little happy. Kyle noticed Stan wasn't playing with them anymore. He saw how depressed he looked, so he held up his hand to stop the Blonde then walked over towards the Brunette. The Ginger took a seat between Stan's open legs, Kyle leaned his back til it rested on the other's chest.

“Hey have you been taking your meds?” Kyle asked lifting up his head to look up at Stan's face better. He could tell when Stan wasn't taking his medicine even when he was off of it for a short time.

Stan shook his head. “I haven't for a while.”

Kenny knelled down in front of them, placing his hand on Stan's knees and moving his face close to the Brunette's. “Ya have to take them dude.”

“I know but I don't want to rely on some pill to make me happy. If I can't do it or you guys can't then whats the point?” Stan moved back some from Kenny. Stan hated reply on something to help him, he has since he was a kid but he took them because his mom made sure he took it.

Both Ks looked down some, Stan had a point. If the things he loved couldn't make him happy then why bother but at the same time if the pills helped him even a little thats better than nothing. Sometimes you need help even if you don't want it. It does suck to reply on something to help you your whole life, even if you tried everything else to change it.

Stan noticed the looks the the two Ks. Since Kenny had sat back, Stan lowered his head to nuzzle against Kyle's cheek to help him cheer up. The brunette then placed a kiss on the ginger's cheek. Kyle closed the eye to the side where Stan was kissing, his opened his mouth in shock at the sudden contact. Kyle pulled away a little.

“D-Dude, don't do that. AH!” Kenny wanting to give him a kiss too. Kyle jumped back causing both him and Stan to fall backwards. Stan falling off the rock and Kyle to the side of the rock.

Kenny check to make sure Kyle was alright before he jumped over the rock and landed above the Brunette. The Blonde sat down on Stan's hips. Kenny gave Kyle a silent signal to hold down Stan's should. Kyle crawled over placing his hands on the Brunette's shoulders and adding some pressure.

“Why did you try to do that too?” Kyle asked, his cheeks turning bright red.

Kenny just shrugged. Stan tried to push Kenny off of him with his hands but the Blonde held them tight “Why not? No need to be embarrassed. You weren't embar-” Kyle took his hands off Stan to cover Kenny's mouth so he wouldn't finish the sentence. His face turning even brighter shade of red.

“Kenny!” Kyle was pleading for him to not saying anything futher.

The Blonde let go of Stan's hands to remove Kyle's. “Alright, alright I'm sorry.”

Stan having enough of being sat on went to push the Blonde one more. “Agh! Get your ass off of me Kenny.”

Kenny blinked, he forgot he was sitting on him, he was about to say something but a growl caught his attention. All three looked over at Sasha. Her body was tense, head low, ear forward and tail up in the air. Kenny looked around them. He spotted a slight movement in the bushes. Kenny leaned down close to both Kyle and Stan.

“I want you to listen to me,” He whispered and they nodded letting him know they were paying attention. “There is something in the bushes behind me. Kyle I want you to slowly go over and unhook Talula and put her in your jacket. I can't stress this enough to go slow.” Kenny felt ground around him to feel if there was anything he could use as a weapon.

“Why?” Both asked a little confused.

“If you move too fast whatever it is may attack us with out warning. Going slower will buy us some time.”

Kyle gave a nod as he inched his way over to Talula and Sasha. Sasha looked over to the side as Kyle moved closer. She took a step in front of him to protect him in case anything happened. With the cover of the dog Kyle worked as fast as he could unhook his cat. He unzipped his jacket and stuffed her inside his jacket then zipped it back up. Stan joined Kyle when Kenny got off of him. The Brunette has his back some what towards Kyle in case the direction in which Sasha was facing was wrong.

With out warning a big puma came out from his hiding spot in the bushes. Kenny signaled his dog to stay put as he got out in front of everyone. The puma jumped up at him, Kenny held one arm up to block the attack. The big cat bit down hard on the arm and tackling him to the ground. Kenny's head landed on Kyle's lap causing him to freak out but he kept still so the cat wouldn't go after him. Both Kyle and Stan were worried about Kenny and the damage being done to his forearm. The Blonde used his free hand to feel around for anything again. His hand touched something hard, he picked it up but dropped it when the cat shook his head and clawed at his stomach. He pushed through the pain and waving his dog to stay away ( he didn't want her to get hurt). Kenny picked up the object he dropped and hit the cat over the head a few times. The cat made a cry of protest and hurt but gave up. It didn't want a meal that fought back.

Kenny got to his feet, holding his stomach from the pain. He told the others to get up and run because it may come back to try again. Sasha took the led so she could guide them out of the woods. Kyle held on tight to his cat so she wouldn't fall out of his jacket. Stan stayed close to Kenny because he looked like he was about to pass out from the blood loss. With in five minutes they made it out of the woods, but they kept running a few more yards before coming to a stop. Kenny collapsed on the ground face first. Kyle knelled next to him to see if the boy was still alive. Kenny was okay he just passed out from the loss of blood. Stan quickly took out his cell and called for an ambulance. They waited for only a few minutes before they arrived. They put Kenny in the back as they started him on some anti-biotics. They bandaged him up as best as the could then left to go to the hospital.

Stan called his mom to come pick them and take them to the hospital. They got arrived there with in twenty minutes. Sharon convinced the Doctor to them know about Kenny's condition. They cleaned out the wounds then stitched him up. He was going to be alright, no major damage done but they would need to keep him over night to make sure he doesn't get an infection.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a full school week before Christmas vacation started. Everyone was so excited that they were going to be out of school for a little over two weeks. The teachers were even happy that they are just letting the kids watch movies or just have a free period. Mr. Garrison ended up singing his song that he sang back in elementary school, 'Merry Fucking Christmas'. It was more funny now than it was back then when they were kids and half the class joined in. The whole air around the school was nice and it was only Monday. It was only going to get better as the week came to a close.

Kyle was at his locker getting a few things out of it. Kenny took this as he chance to sneak a hug to his favorite ginger in the world. The Blonde wrapped his arms around the others shoulders. Kyle jumped and ducked out of the hold and dropping his books in the process. Kenny fell into the open locker. Kyle backed away slowly with fear in his eyes then took off running down the hall. Kenny pulled himself upright a little dumb struck at the other's action. He wanted to go after him but laughter caught his attention. He looked over to see Cartman doubled over from laughing.

Kenny clenched his fits and gritted his teeth. He walked over to Cartman grabbing him by his collar as he shoved him hard against the lockers. The Blonde placed his left forearm on the other boy's neck and he placed his other on the locker door. Cartman shut up at this.

“Did you have something to do with this, you fat fuck?!” There was so much anger in Kenny's voice. It took everything he had in him not to beat the shit out of the person in front of him.

“Why would I do something like that?” Cartman asked. It was a little hard to breath as Kenny added some more pressure to his neck.

“Because you're a dick and you get enjoyment out of shit like this. Now did you have anything to do with this?”

“If I did, not saying I am,” He held up his hands in a mock surrender. “He got what he deserves. Playing the helpless victim until he got want he wanted. If you ask me thats being a dick.”

Kenny leaned in close to Cartman's ear. The voice that came out of his mouth didn't sound like him at all. It was very dark. “If I fine out you had anything to do with whats going on with Kyle, I will fucking kill you. Not so sure yet as to how I'll do it. Maybe I should shoot you in the back of the head, beat you to death with my bare hands, cut off your limbs and watch you cry in agony or slit your throat.” A wicked smile formed on Kenny's face as he pictured the many different ways to harm Cartman. “So many choices but all I know is that I will laugh as I stand over you, watching the life drain from your eyes. That would give me such pleasure in my meek and pathetic life.” Kenny pulled back to look at Cartman in the eye, the poor bastard looked like he was about to piss himself. This caused Kenny's smile to grow more wicked. He pulled back his fist making Cartman flinch. Kenny hit locker right next to Cartman's head leaving a dent in it.

Kenny let go of the Fat-ass who took the chance to run away. The Blonde picked up Kyle's stuff then closed his locker. He made his was to class, since Kyle ran off it would just be Stan in there for the time being. He made it to the room in less than a minute. He swung opened the door then slammed it shut when he entered. Stan looked up from his seat when the door closed, that didn't scare him what did was Kenny's face. His eyes were wide opened with is brows arched up and the big crazy smile.

“Holy shit dude!” Stan said a little too loudly. Kenny's smile dropped some. “Why do you look like you're about to commit mass murder?” Stan's brows drew together.

“I am...well not mass murder.” Kenny's scary face melted into a scowl. Just thinking about what just happened pissed him off.

Stan got up from his seat and walked over to the Blonde. “Why dude?”

“I went to hug Kyle just a little while ago and he totally freaked out and ran away. Cartman started laughing at that, so my thinkin is that the fat prick mus of had something to do with him acting that way.” Kenny leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

“What!?” Stan went to make his way around Kenny but he stopped him. Stan gave him a questioning look. “Why are you stopping me for?”

“For two reasons. One,” He pulled Stan to stand in front of him so he could keep an eye on him. “He will deny he had anything to do with it. And two I threatened to kill him if he had anything to do with it. Needless to say he is scared shitless right now.”

“Ah man I'd love to have seen his face.” Stan laughed just thinking about his face.

“I'm going to go out tonight as Mysterion to see if I can find any information. If I find anything I'll let you know.” Kenny moved off the wall to take a seat at someone's desk.

Stan placed his hands on the desk as he leaned in close to his Blonde partner. “I have no doubt that you will find something. Mysterion is a master when it comes to stuff like this.”

Kenny smiled at that then gave the Brunette a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks.”

\---------

That night Mysterion took to the streets, well more like to the roof tops as he made his way to the South Park Police Station. He took to the roof tops so he wouldn't alert people to his presence and he also didn't want anyone to spot him and give away to the others he may have to hunt down. He climbed down the fire escape when he arrived at the station. He went down to the window he normally went through. The cops were looking over paper work. Mysterion sat on the window seal as he gather up his thoughts before he spoke out. He wanted to make sure he asked the right questions.

Detective Harris turned around when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. A smile graced his face. “Well f it isn't Mysterion. Its been awhile.”

“Yes I know.” He spoke in his deep voice. Harris was right it has been a long time but with his work at night Kenny really couldn't go out as much. “I came here to see if there has been any reports that involves teenagers.” He gritted his teeth, thats not how he meant to word it but there was no other way and he didn't give out any info on his partner in case word spread around. He didn't want that and if something bad did happen, he didn't want the whole town to know of it. 

“No, not that I'm aware of.” Harris said as he thought it over.

“Oh wait?” One of the other officers spoke up. “Officer Barbrady said something about this group of men harassing these two boys down by Stark's Pond two days ago.”

Mysterion perked up at that. It could be what he is needing, the only way to find out is from Barbrady. “Do you know any more details? Is he here right now?”

“No.” The man who spoke before said as he shook his head. “He went home for the night, just a few hours ago.”

Mysterion 'tsked' at this. It was just his luck. “Do you know where he lives so I can talk to him?”

“Hey now, we appreciate you helping us all these years but we can't give out that kind of information.” Harris said. “Hell we shouldn't of told you what Barbrady reported.”

Mysterion was on his last fuse today and these stupid cops weren't helping. They never did anything except cause more trouble. Even when they think they are doing something right they weren't. This whole squad like to frame people for crimes they didn't do...Like they tried to do to Micheal Jackson, may he rest in peace.

Mysterion took a deep breath then spoke with some irradiation in his voice. “Something happened to a dear friend of my mine and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help them.”

“Well since you put it that way, if there is any other information on what Barbrady reported we will let you know.” Detective Harris said having a change of heart.

Mysterion gave a sigh knowing full and well he wouldn't hear shit from them. He gave a nod then left with out saying anything else.

\--------

Mysterion climbed up the drain pipe that lead right next to Stan's window. He opened it up and quickly closing it when he got inside so he cold air wouldn't get in. He took a seat at the desk chair. He let a out a really loud sigh as he pulled off his hood. Stan woke up from the sound and turned on his lamp next to his nightstand. The Brunette looked over towards where the sound came from to see Kenny sitting there in thought. He also looked a little disappointed. Stan sat up on the bed.

“Dude, whats up?” Stan asked as he rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

Kenny let out another sigh. “Other than those fucking cops being way stupider than the rest of the adults in this town, nothing much other than Officer Barbrady saw something a few days ago dealing with the two boys. I would go see him but I don't know where he lives, though I think thats a good thing. I don't feel up to being stabbed or stabbed by him.” Kenny took off his mask.

“Yeah that would be bad. Hey was there any other info like what was going on with the boys and what they may look like?” Stan let out a yawn.

Kenny shook his head. “Not really just that they were harassing them. And no info on what they looked like. I hope I can fill in these gaps and that it wasn't Kyle.”

Stan now let out a sigh then laid back down. “You're right, the cops here are useless and don't know how to write a proper report and never have. If you need to you can skip school tomorrow to go talk to Barbrady. I don't the school will mind.”

Kenny got up and walked over towards the bed. He stripped off his costume as he made his way over, he wasn't completely naked by the time he was done. He crawled on to the bed and straddled Stan's waist then buried his face in the Brunette's neck. “This sucks. I wanted to be able to have this settled tonight. There might be a change he wont remember any of it or tell me.”

“I know dude. Lets just hope he does remember and give you more details than the others did.” Stan rubbed Kenny's bare back. “Take as long as you need to tomorrow. I make sure that if there is anything important at school to let you know and if anyone asks I'll tell them you out sick or something.”

Kenny smiled. Stan was such a good friend and partner. “Thanks. You're the best Stan.”

“I try to be.” The Brunette laughed.

Kenny slapped the boy's arm then they both laughed. The Blonde sat up just a little to give the other a kiss on the forehead. Stan returned the kiss but to the tip of Kenny's button nose. After that Kenny moved off Stan to get under the blankets. They cuddled up together then fell asleep.

\----------

“Hey, where is Kenny? I haven't seen him all day.” Craig asked from right next to Stan.

Stan looked up from his notebook with his random doodles he was making. “Oh he went to....uh he is out sick today.” Craig gave him a blank stare. He didn't believe a word Stan just said, no one would. “Ugh! Okay but don't tell anyone. He went to talk to Officer Barbrady about something he found out yesterday.”

“Does this have anything to do with what happened to Kyle?” Craig looked over at the movie that was playing. Mr Garrison was making them watch 'Rocky Picture Horror Show'.

Stan blinked at that. How did he know anything had happened yesterday. Most people were in a class room or at lunch. Though Stan wouldn't surprised if the whole school already knew what happened. The tiniest bit of news spread through this school like a wild fire but of course somewhere along the way things get missed heard or added. That is how rumors tend to start around here.

“How-”

“I saw what happened. I never seen Cartman so scared in my life, it was quite amusing. Kenny on the other hand looked really psychotic, like he was about to kill someone. What was up with that?” Craig said as he placed his chin on his hand.

“Well we believe Cartman had something to do with it. So Kenny made a death threat to the Fat-ass. If you ask me whatever happens to Cartman from his point on he deserves it.” Stan went back to his doodles.

Craig gave a nod. He believes Cartman should get whats coming to him. After all he has done over the years like killing his half brother's parents and making him eat them, locking Butters in a bomb shelter, trying to take over the world via internet, getting Craig sent to jail for something he didn't do and so many other things. That boy has done so much that it was hard to name everything. Its a miracle he wasn't in prison for life now or already killed by someone who hated him.

The thought of what Cartman did to him made Craig want to kill the Fat-boy. Cartman had some how managed to get his hands on some hard core drugs and was selling them to kids. No one knew why maybe he just liked to see the poor kids hurt themselves, get paranoid or end up killing themselves. When people started to close in on him, Cartman stashed the drugs in Craig's room. The police dogs found the trail and he ended being arrested him for drug possession and selling it. Craig's parent would go to visit him but only to fuss him out for doing that. He tried to explain it to them and the cops but with no luck. Finally after a week he was let out. They never explained who came forward nor did anyone apologies to him. When Craig walked out Cartman was there to give him hell over being arrested. At the time Craig just flipped him off then left. Now he wished he would of done something to him.

Stan leaned back in his chair so he could pop his stiff back. “So I've been meaning to ask you about this but always to scared to ask in case it pissed you off. Now I'm bored and in need of a different subject. Why do you dress like you're always so cold?”

Craig gave a side ways glance to Stan and just sat there not saying anything. Stan was getting nervous that he manged to piss him off by asking. He didn't want Craig to be a dick like he was in elementary school, that would make things at the shelter a living hell.

“Well...you are the first person to ask me that other than the teachers. The main reason is that I'm Anemic. In case you don't know what that is, it means I have an iron deficiency.” Stan gave a nod. “What about you, why do you dress like an emo?”

Stan knitted his brows together. “Honestly I never gave it any thought as to why I do.” Stan shrugged. I just started wearing dark clothes like this and stuck.”

“Um.” Was all Craig said.

They spent the rest of the class period in silence.

\----------

Mysterion spent hours searching for Barbrady with no luck. He looked at Stark's Pond, the park, Police Station, the mall, Post Office, the theater, Tweek's Coffee and so many other places. He would have asked the people walking about but they either ignored him or run away. Who would seriously talk to someone in a purple cat suit, dark purple cape and underwear on the outside? It only worked at night. Mysterion was currently sitting up on a light pole so he could think of where the Officer was and have a sight. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. Ever since Barbrady started to read he would spent a few hours of his time at the Library.

Mysterion leap down from the pole and ran towards the Public Library. He didn't care what other thought of him as he ran past, they could fuck off all that he cared. The hooded figure made it to his destination fairly fast. Instead of going through the front door he found an open window and jumped in. No one was around so he looked down each aisle. At a corner far off from everyone else he found Barbrady. He took a seat in front of him as propped his feet up on the table. Mysterion wanted to look on-threatening as possible.

Barbrady looked up from his book. “Well if it isn't Mysterion.”

Mysterion 'tsked' at how loud this guy way. He so didn't have an in door voice. “I have a few question to ask you.”

“Sure, what do yo want?”

“It's about that report you made the other day. Do you remember what those two boys looked like who were being harassed..” He tapped his knee.

“Uh!” Barbrady thought about it for a moment. “Two boys? A report? I don't know what you are talking about?”

Mysterion took his feet off the table then leaned on it with his arm folded. He calmly spoke though he was loosing his patience rather fast. “You made a report about a group of men harassing two boys. I want to now if you remember what the two boys looked like.”

They sat there in silence. Barbrady stared at Mysterion with a blank look. Mysterion cocked his head to the side as he waited for some kind of response but as time passed he was about to flip out on this cop. Mysterion got out of his chair and walked over to the Officer. There was still no answer, he could tell there was nothing going inside that head. He slapped Barbrady's arm and little too hard.

“Ow. Why did you do that? I could arrest you for that.” Barbrady said rubbing his arm.

“Answer my question you fucking idiot. Do you not remember what the two boys looked like or not?” Mysterion grabbed the front of Barbrady's uniform.

“I don't know what you are talking about. Now let go of me.”

Mysterion lifted Bardbrady out of his seat and slammed him up against the closest wall hard. He knew what he was doing was wrong but if being rough got him the answers he wanted then he didn't care. Mysterion got right up in the cop's face.

“Do you remember a group of men harassing anyone?”

“Maybe.”

Mysterion rolled his eyes. He was getting a headache. “Do you remember seeing two male getting harassed by these men?”

“Ah!” A light bulb went off in his head. “Yeah I do.”

“Good,” He smiled now to see if he remembered any specific about the event. “Now do you remember any details about what these two males looked like? Was any of them wearing a hat?” That might help things.

Barbrady brought his finger to his chin. “I don't remember.”

Mysterion gritted his teeth as he threw the Officer to the floor. This was so hopeless...he should of known he wouldn't get anything from him. Barbrady was a littler smarter than most cops but he is also the stupidest. Sometimes he wished the adults would be smarter then shit like this wouldn't of happened or all the other shit that happens in this town. He hoped his generation aren't going to be that stupid. Mysterion turned to see Barbrady get off the floor.

“Alright you are under arrest for...uh...um.” He stopped speaking so he could think of the words he needed.

A sigh left Mysterion, he didn't have time for this shit and he was so tired. He reached behind him to pulled out a gun that was hidden there. He always carried it when he went out as Mysterion. He brought the barrel to his temple then fired it. Barbrady looked on in shock, he didn't know what to do. Other came over when they heard a gun go off. A few people screamed when they saw the blood splattered wall and a dead person on the floor. Some people ran out to find help.

\---------

The next day at school all the boys sat in their first period class. Mr. Garrison put on a movied called 'American Beauty'. Such an odd movie that no one really paid much attention to it other than Mr. Garrison himself. Kyle sat there reading some book, he had the title covered by his hands, his body was really tense and every few seconds he would look around him to make sure no one was to close to him. Craig and Tweek were talking about some random things. Butters was trying to talk to Cartman but he was blowing him off. That made Butters get a little annoyed. Stan was back to doodling again. Kenny was laying down on his desk.

“Did you find anything out?” Stan asked in a whisper.

Kenny shook his head. “No. He didn't remember jack shit. I even got rough with him to the point I threw him up against the wall. I just ended up shooting myself.”

Stan stopped drawing. “You what!? You could of just left. Now everyone must think Mysterion is dead.”

Kenny sat up some. His arms and chest were still on the desk. “I was fucking tired and just wanted to go to sleep after running around for hours. Trying to leave took to much effort and shooting myself was the fastest way out. Lets change the subject, how was your day? How was Kyle?”

“There not a lot to tell. I talked to Craig for a while, who by the way saw what happened between you, Kyle and Cartman.” Kenny hung his head at that. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. “Kyle wasn't here. He must have been sick or something because he wouldn't answer my text.”

Kenny gave a nod and looked towards Kyle. The Ginger jumped to someone moving in their seat. A sad smile came to the Blonde's face. “Hey Kyle.” Kyle jumped again at the sound of his name. He turned to look back at Kenny. “Love you.”

Kyle blushed at that. He looked down to try and hide his blush. “I-I love y-you too, Kenny.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny made his way down to the bus stop with his arms resting behind his head. It was a good day, the sun was shining and it wasn't to cold out. What was best of tomorrow Friday meaning that at three o'clock Christmas vacation started. He had volunteered to work everyday up until the day before Christmas Eve which would be, counting today be four days. His pay check would be good and he'd be getting holiday pay was well. Kenny was going to get Karen, Stan and Kyle something nice for the holiday. When he was a few feet away he heard Stan fussing at Kyle. A sigh escaped the Blonde's lips.

“Come on Kyle tell me what happened?” Stan said as he went to touch Kyle's hand. Kyle flinched and started to walk away but the Brunette stopped him by the wrist. Kyle's whole body tensed. “Please Kyle I need to know whats wrong. I want to help you in any way that I can.”

Kyle tried to pull his wrist free but Stan had a firm hold on his wrist. Panic started to set in. He used his free hand to try and pull off Stan's. That didn't work either so he resorted in to hitting the Brunette's arm with as much strength as he could. He was so scared for both the contact and forcefulness he was getting and hurting someone he cared for.

“Stan...let me go.” Kyle pleaded, trying to pull his hand free. “Please let me go.” Kyle kept trying to pull his hand free as tears started to form in his green eyes.

“Not until you tell me whats going on. You were doing so good then all of a sudden you went back to square one.” Stan gritted his teeth out of frustration. He didn't understand this at all. He couldn't stand to go back how things were before after being able to be close. 

“That happens some times. People do have relapses, its normal.” Kyle said with tears starting to fall. He was trying to hard not to drop down into a ball and scream.

“Kyl-” Kenny stopped Stan from talking by putting his hand on his mouth. The blonde didn't want the Brunette to say anything he might regret.

Kenny stood on his tip toes and pressed his chest into the Brunette's back so he could reach out and barely brush his fingers on Kyle's cheek. The Ginger moved his face out of reach. Kenny gave a little frown but then he grabbed Stan's elbow, the one that was used to grab Kyle's wrist and squeezed tightly until the Brunette let go. When Kyle was free he turned to run off but Kenny stopped him.

“Wait Kyle.” Kenny moved to stand next to Stan. “Look Stanley here is just worried about whats going on with you. Hell so am I but Stan was going about it all wrong.” Stan gave a low growl at that. “Do you love Stan?”

“Y-yes.” Kyle answered looking down.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

Kenny looked up to the Brunette next to him. Stan looked over to him. “Do you love Kyle?”

“Of course I do.” Stan cocked an eye brow. Just were was Kenny going with this, there had to be a point.

“Do you love me?” Kenny now asked Stan.

“Yes. What does th-”

Kenny being the little shit that he was shoved two fingers into Stan's mouth to shut him up. This made the Brunette gag and try to pull away but Kenny held him in place. “I love both of you too. With people who love each other like this tell each other things that are going on in their life, weather its good or bad. They wont look down on you or look at you any different other than being strong, if it something bad happened to them. Even if it takes a while. Remember that both of you.” Kenny looked at Stan. “You come with me. We will give you some space so you can cool off.”

Kyle gave a nod. Kenny dragged a stumbling Stan by the mouth a few yards away from the Ginger. When they were out of ear shot they stopped. Kenny took his fingers out of the Brunette's mouth. The Blonde grimaced at his saliva covered digits, normally this would be a turn on but not at this moment. He wiped his fingers on Stan's jacket at the Brunette wiped off his chin.

“What the hell Kenny?” Stan said as he threw his arms out to the side. “You just don't go around shoving your fingers down people's throats.”

Kenny just rolled his eyes. “It got you to shut up didn't it?” Stan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now what the hell is going on?”

“I just want to know what the fuck is going on with him. You just don't go from doing good then bam back to almost pissing yourself from a simple touch.”

“I know that but since the cops are so stupid and can't remember shit, I'm out of leads. Cartman wont say anything so thats out. I hate to say this but we are just going to have to wait til he tells us.” Kenny said looking over his shoulder at Kyle who was leaning on the bus stop pole rubbing his wrist. Cartman was there now but he stayed away from him and kept looking at Kenny.

“Well I can't do that!” Stan said pulling his hair in frustration making his beanie come loose. He took it off throwing it down onto the snow covered ground. “I'm almost at my limit with this shit.”

Kenny felt a ping in his chest. Stan doesn't normally do this. He is a fighter and will fight until he gets an answer or for what is right. Even when things were bad and it looked like he wasn't fighting he was. “Stan don't say that. Its very frustrating I know but you can-”

“I can't stand seeing him like this. It hurts too much Kenny. Knowing there isn't anything I can do makes it worse. If taking me out of the situation makes it hurt less then I'll do it. I love Kyle, I realy do but sometimes you just need some space to clear your head. I know thats horrible to say but thats just how I'm feeling.”

Kenny gave him a pleading look. He too hated not being able to do anything to help out too and whats going on but that doesn't mean he wants to give up. He would stick around no matter what. Kenny was at a loss on how to help both his partners. One was scared to the point of breaking and the other about to give up because he couldn't stand the pain. Kenny was thinking it was a bad idea that they got into a relationship with things how they were.

“Here Stan.” The boys looked over to Kyle who was holding Stan's black beanie in both his hands.

Stan just looked at Kyle for a moment before he snatched his beanie from the Ginger's hands. He put it back in his head as he walked towards the bus that pulled up. Kyle hunched over at Stan's action, he could tell the Brunette was upset with him. Kenny sighed, a frown formed in his face this was going to be a long day. The boys got onto the bus. Stan took a seat with Tweek who jumped when someone sat down next to him. Cartman took a seat in the front of the bus. Kyle took a seat down next to Craig because he knew the taller Brunette would try or ask anything. The Ginger did frown when he walked past Stan who ignored him. Kenny took a seat with Butters who was sitting in the back of the bus. Everyone was confused as to why the trio weren't sitting together or near each other.

\-------

In first period everyone sat at a random desk in Mr. Garrison's class. The movie 'Grease' was being played, all the girls were into while the boys not so much. Today kenny went to go seat with Butters, Clyde, Craig and Tweek. Stan, Kyle and Cartman all sat in the same row but all a good distance away from each other. This once again confused every one in the class including Mr. Garrison.

“Gah! Why aren't y-you sitting with Kyle and Stan?” Tweek asked. It loved the extra company he just wanted to know why. He also was the only brave one to ask.

“I'm giving Stan a chance to cool down and giving Kyle some space to relax and collect himself.” Kenny drummed his fingers on his desk. He was half paying attention to what was going on around him as he watched Stan and Kyle.

Butters leaned over his desk to get a little closer to the other two blondes. “Whats wrong with them?”

Kenny took his eyes off his partners to looked at Butters. “Stan is in a bad mood, for Kyle I have no idea. I know Cartman had something to do with why Kyle is acting all jumpy again. I tried to find out if anything was reported dealing with teens but the cops were useless.” Kenny laid his head down on the desk.

“D-Don't sat that man. They could be monitoring what-agh-we're saying now. We could get i-in trouble.” Tweek spoke as he started to shake and looked around.

Craig placed his hand on Tweek's head and go a little closer to the boy. “If they really are listening then its best if we shouldn't talk about that here, okay?” Tweek nodded. “Good.” A small smile graced Craig's face as he took his hand off the Blonde. Everyone wondered what their true relationship was but no one wanted to ask.

“What are you going to do about Kyle and Stan?” Butters asked.

Kenny shrugged and let out a sigh. There wasn't much he could do other than sit back and wait for them to come to him. Stan would take a while to level out but Kyle he didn't know how long it would take before he spoke out. Kenny let out a groan. “Dunno, just sit back and wait like I have been doing.”

“Sorry, wish we could help.” Butters wore a frown. He didn't like seeing his friends being down in the dumps.

Kenny bumped the boys arm to get his attention. When Butters looked up he gave the boy a smile. “Thanks. Things will work themselves out, they always do.”

Cartman dropped one of his pencils on the floor. He went to reach for it but ended up falling over. He went to grab anything to help him stop from falling but all he managed to do was brush Kyle's leg. That made the Ginger jump away from Cartman. Kyle's body hit Stan causing them both to fall to the ground. Cartman looked over to the two boys, he didn't mean for that to happen. The bigger Brunette looked towards Kenny with an apologetic look but the Blonde's attention was on Kyle and Stan. When Kyle regained his senses panic formed with in him. His body became very tense when he felt another person touching him.

Kyle shot up to his feet and made his way to the door. Stan was quick to follow him. The Brunette felt the need to try and calm the down boy. He wrapped one arm around the boys stomach and the other around his shoulders. Kyle struggled to get out of the hold by either hitting Stan's arms or trying to pull away. All Kyle wanted was to get away from others so he could calm himself down. It was easier to do when he was alone.

“Kyle.” Stan used his most soothing voice he could muster in a time like this. “Kyle, its okay. Its just me, alright?”

Kyle still struggled to get out of the hold. Everyone in class watched what was happening they all have never seen Kyle act like this before. At the most they seen him tense up or run away from others. They never seen the pure panic and fear that he was showing everyone now. Only a few people felt bad for him while others just didn't care one bit. Tears were pouring down Kyle's face.

“Kyle its okay. It ju-” Stan was cut short was the air was knocked out of him. Kyle elbowed him hard as he could in the rib cage.

Stan let go instantly and took hold of his ribs as he fell down to his knees. Kyle took the opportunity to run out of the class. Mr. Garrison made his way over to the kneeling boy.

“Fuck!” Stan gritted his teeth in pain. Kyle sure could land an good hit when he wanted to.

“Stanley!” Mr. Garrison said. “You don't use that kind of language in my class.”

Stan looked up at his teacher in anger. “I don't fucking care. You shouldn't be worried about my 'language',” Stan mimicked Mr. Garrison's voice. “You should be more worried about going after Kyle.”

“Whats makes you think he will let me get near him when he wouldn't even allow you, huh?” Mr. Garrison asked putting his hands on his hips.

Stan got up to his feet, wincing as he did, about to retort when Wendy got between them. She patted Stan's arm to let him know she will handle it.

“I'll go after him.”

“Wendy he may not let you talk to him or be any near him.” Mr. Garrison said.

A smile graced her lips. “Sometimes it takes a person who isn't emotionally involved to have a better chance to talk to the person then someone who is. So where can I fine him at? Any places he would go to?” She looked from Stan to Kenny. Stan just looked off to the side with no answer. He was just too pissed off to speak right now.

“The boys bathroom down by the gym. Not many people go in there so its cleaner and he likes that.” Kenny answered.

“Thank you.” Wendy turned back towards the teacher. “If I'm not back with Kyle in twenty minutes have Mr. Mackey come by and check on us. He may also be able to talk to him.” With that she left the class room.

-

Wendy entered the boys bathroom. As soon as she entered she heard quiet sobs could be heard. It pained her to hear this. After all the years she has known him he has never been like this. Kyle was strong, hot-headed and only cried when he was deeply passionate about something. So what ever happened to him must have been a big and very traumatic event. Wendy walked in a bit further so she wouldn't have to speak too loud for Kyle to heard and others wouldn't snoop.

“Kyle?” She spoke softly as he continued to walk closer to the boy.

“G-go away.” Kyle said through a sniff. He was in a stall sitting on a toilet with his legs drawn up. He wiped away the tears from his face but new ones took their place.

“No.” She took another step. “I'm not going to ask whats wrong or what happened, I just want you to listen to me alright?”

Kyle took a shuttering breath then let out a hum of acknowledgment. He felt happy someone wasn't wanting to know what was wrong with him, no one has done that since he started acting this way. He also didn't want to hear the same o'l thing over and over again either but he was trapped so he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to have to hit Wendy like he Stan if she tried to stop he if he went to run out. Kyle felt so bad that he hit Stan so hard, it would surely bruise.

“Kyle I know this must be hard on you but you have two great guys out there who deeply love and care for you. They are really worried about you, you know. I have never seen either of them look that worried and frustrated before.” She leaned up on the wall closest to her. “It's killing them seeing you like this. Its really heart breaking.”

Kyle gritted his teeth and pulled at his hair. He knows all of this is hurting them and he hates it. He hates himself most of all for putting them through it but he just couldn't tell them anything yet. Kyle rested his forehead on his knees. Everything was falling apart and he was at the root of it.

“The only reason why its hitting them so hard is because you guys are one. You had this strong bond since you were kids then it turned into love. When people feel that strong kind of love with someone and something is wrong with them it hurts more. If anyone that deserves to know what your going through is them. They really want to help you with this.”

Kyle came out of the stall. Wendy had sadness in her eyes when she saw him. His eye, nose and cheeks were a deep shade of red. His eyes were a little puffy and what was worst of all he looked so much more hurt and at a loss than his two partners. She didn't mean to make him feel worse, she was just trying to explain what she saw when she looked at their faces. In her mind she thought if she told him what she saw it would make him tell them what was going on.

“I know that! I want to tell them I really do but I just can't!” Kyle threw his back up against the wall. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, not even caring if the floor was dirty. He places his hand on his head.

Wendy moved away from the wall, taking a step closer to the boy. “Why? Do you think they will look down on you or think differently of you?” She got down on her knees once she reached him.

“They,” A sniff left him. “They wouldn't do that.”

“Then why?” She hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder. To her surprise he didn't freak out like he did with Stan. He did flinch a bit then threw himself into her arm. He buried his face in her chest and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He clenched the fabric of her shirt. “Oh!”

“I don't know why. Every time I get the courage to say something this voice in the back of my mind makes me stop. It say 'don't do it, they will think you're weak and stupid. They wont understand you' and some other stuff. I know of which none is true but that fear is still there because it might happen.” Tears came down harder now. Wendy ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. “M-my own parents don't even know what happened to me. They just think I have depression and extreme germophob.”

That surprised her. Did something happened with Ike too? No she has seen him around and he wasn't acting like Kyle was. The way Ike has been acting is like he is looking out for Kyle and making sure he is okay. You can see it in his eyes that he hated what happened to him. The bigger question now is why they didn't tell their parents what happened?

Mr. Mackey walked in about ten or so minutes later. He saw Wendy on the floor holding Kyle to her person. She was petting his hair and resting her cheek on top of his head. It was a very odd sight to walk in on. She looked up to the sounds of the foot steps.

“Wendy, is everything okay in here, m'kay?”

“For right now, yes.” She said. “Can you have Mr. Garrison get someone to come and take Kyle to the nurse's office? He passed out a few minutes ago from all the crying.”

“M'kay.” Mr. Mackey pulled out his walkie-talkie from his belt (all the teachers had one) and pressed the talk button. “Mr. Garrison.”

The was a bit of static before a reply came through. “What?” He sounded a little bit irritated.

“I need someone, m'kay, to come down here and take Kyle to the nurse's office. He fell asleep, m'kay.”

“Alright, hold on.”

“Did he tell you anything?” Mr. Mackey asked as he knelled down beside the two.

“No, just that he wants to tell someone at least Stan or Kenny but he is psyching himself out of doing it. But it must of really traumatic what ever it is.” She ran her fingers through his hair again. “Oh! Kyle also said that he hasn't told his parents and from the looks of it Ike is the only one who knows.”

“M'kay, I'll see if I can talk to him about it when he wakes up. M'kay?”

\-------

Stan sat on the floor with his back resting on the wall, knees drawn up and spread should width apart. He had his arms resting on his knees causing his hands to fall limp. Kenny followed suit but with his legs closed, hands on his stomach and his back resting on Stan's chest. They decided to have some one on one time since Stan spent most of their first and second period in the Principle's office for cussing and yelling at Mr. Garrison. During lunch time they went to find somewhere they could be alone together. Kenny suggested that they go to his fourth period class because Mrs. Finndle didn't have a third period class. They've been sitting there for five minutes in complete silence and neither of them cared.

Stan let out a sigh. “He is so much worse this time around. I can't believe he hit me like that.” His side still hurt pretty bad.

Kenny gave a nod. The only person the Ginger ever got violent with was Cartman. So it was strange for him to go after Stan. Kenny wanted to go help Stan earlier but he felt that the Brunette needed to try and calm Kyle down then deal with the aftermath on his own. Now thinking that was a very bad idea since Stan was at his breaking point. That could be the thing that broke his limit.

“I don't know if I can do this any more dude. I love him, I do but I just think I need to walk away from this for the time being. I don't want to but its emotionally to much for me to deal with and him attacking isn't good.” Stan rubbed one of his temples trying to get rid of this headache he was getting. Kenny sat quietly as he was grinding his teeth at Stan's little speech. “I'm seriously on my last nerve with this, that I-”

“Stop.” Kenny said in a low voice as he tried to hold back his years. “Don't say that. How can you want to give up on him if you love him? I hate whats happening as much as you and I'm so tired too but I'm not giving up. I don't want to loose the two best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, over this shit. I can't go back to the way things were before.” Kenny stood up with his back still to Stan. The Brunette cocked an eye brow. “I can't live that way. I need you two just like he needs us and you with me and him.” Kenny ran out of the room almost knocking over Butters.

Butters wanted to ask him what was wrong but the other Blonde was already down the hall. The smaller Blonde peeked inside the room to see Stan with his head hung low and hands in his hair. He hesitantly made his way in, Stan looked up thinking Kenny came back in but all he saw was Butters. The Blonde set his books on one of the desks closest to him.

“You al-alright Stan?” Butters asked knocking his knuckles together.

“Peachy.” Sarcasm laced his voice.

By the tone of his voice made Butters not want to ask anymore questions. He took a sit and started to read his Hello Kitty book. Stan got up and made his way to the chalk board. He picked up some chalk and started to sketch out a form of a jaw line and side of a face. He drew a downward curve for the top of his head. He formed an open mouth smile and closed eyes that have negative space. He colored the face in a light white then made the shading for the nose and eyebrows darker. He added a few cracks here and there, he made part of the jaw look like it was broken off. The last thing he did was write out a message. Stan up down the chalk then left the room after getting everything he felt out in a picture.

Butters looked up at the chalk board when the Brunette left. A frown graced his face. He felt so bad for the trio and didn't know what to do to help them. He felt so useless. He wished things would go back to normal so everyone would be happy.

-

Five minutes before the last class started, Kenny made his way back to Mrs. Finndle room. He classroom was now empty. He walked to his seat but stopped in his tracks when he noticed something on the chalk board. He heart hurt at what he saw and he knew it was Stan's work. Kenny got closer to it. He took out his cell to take of picture of it. The Blonde sent it to Kyle so he could see it was well. The Ginger needed to see it so he could understand what was going through the Brunette's mind. Kenny erased the picture and message before Mrs. Finddle came back, she hates it when people wrote or drew on her chalk board. Once he was done he took his seat. He looked at the picture once more,

“A mask can only hide so much til it starts to break apart.” Kenny recited the message that Stan left. It was the truth to how they were all feeling at this moment. But so far only Stan's is starting to fall apart and Kyle's is just cracked.


	13. Chapter 13

“Bubbe? Bubbe its time to wake up or you'll be late for your last day of school before winter break.” Kyle's mom Shelia said as he walked into her son's room.

Kyle rolled over to hide his form under his dark purple blanket. “Do I have to, its just like you said its the last day of school.”

“Don't you want to see your friends before we leave to go to your Aunt's tomorrow?” Shelia asked. Kyle gave a groan, he totally forgot about that and he did want to see Stan and Kenny one more time so he could apologies for how he was yesterday. Kyle poked his head out from under the blanket. “Good. See you down stairs in a few minutes.”

After his mom left Kyle tossed off his covers from his body then stood up. A yawn left his lips as he made his way over to the dresser. He opened up a drawer that contained his pants. He pulled out a pair of fitted dark green jeans. He slipped them on, he put on a brown belt to help keep his pants in place. The Ginger went to the next drawer to pull out a white 'Five Finger Death Punch' tee-shirt, putting it on and lastly he put on a pair of white socks. Kyle made his way down stairs. Mr and Mrs Broflovski were sitting at the table eating some breakfast that consisted of toast, eggs and some fruit. Kyle walked over to the medicine cabinet taking out his A1C test to test his blood sugar levels. It was with in the normal range.

Kyle is suppose to check his blood at least three times a day but he only does it twice a day. It has been at the proper levels for months now so he figured it to be fine just to do it in the morning and at night. He does bring an insulin shot with him just in case it gets low and if it gets to low he can go to the nurse's office to check his blood and rest for a while if it got to bad. Kyle also kept some snacks with him to keep it at the proper levels as well.

The Ginger haired boy grabbed a piece of toast off the table and put some apple jelly on it. He started to leave the kitchen then his mother called out to him.

“Aren't you going to have anything else? You really need to eat.” His mom was worried that his blood sugar levels would get too low that he will have to be hospitalized.

“No. I'm not that hungry at the moment.” Kyle took a bite of his toast.

“You should really eat some more Kyle.” Kyle's dad Gerald said as he turned around to look at his son. “You are almost as skinny as your friend Kenny.”

“I have my snacks with me if I get hungry or feeling a little sick. They are gluten free protein bars and its low in sugar. I also have some candies that are full of sugar.” Kyle said so his mom wouldn't argue with him about eating.

“Alright as long as your are taking care of yourself and are prepared thats all we can ask for.” Gerald said. He gave his wife a look that said to drop it for now.

Kyle left the kitchen making his way up stairs so he could brush his teeth and hair. The ginger popped the last piece of his toast in his mouth when he reached the top step. Ike walked out of the bathroom his face lit up when he saw his older brother. They walked towards each other and stopped in the middle of the hall.

“Are you still up to play some one on one basketball today after school?” Ike asked.

A small smile graced Kyle's face. “sure if its not snowing too hard. The Weather man said it would.”

“Damn, I forgot about that.” He snapped his fingers. “We'll just come home after school just in case. Plus I don't want to carry the ball with me around school.”

“Heehee okay.”

Ike went to his room as Kyle went into the bathroom. He took a comb to his bed head. It took him ten minutes to get all the knots out and to straighten it some. He grabbed his tooth brush, putting some tooth paste on it. He brushed his teeth for five minutes to make sure he got ever crumb out from between his teeth. After he spit out the foam Kyle rinsed his mouth out with some minty mouthwash. Kyle left the bathroom and went back down stairs to put on his brown mid-calf boots and his trademark orange and green winter jacket. He lastly put on his hat then left the house.

-

When he arrived at the bus stop he saw Cartman leaning against the bus stop. Stan and Kenny were standing a few good feet away from each other and not speaking a word to each other. Kyle cocked his head to the side at this. Normally Kenny would be hanging off of himself or Stan. Why was today different? Was it because of what happened yesterday? If so he didn't mean for anything to happen. Kyle walked a little closer to Cartman to find out what was going on.

“Hey Cartman.” The said boy gave him an irritated sideways glance. “Whats up with Stan and Kenny?”

Cartman looked towards the other boys. They weren't paying him any attention so he looked back at the Ginger with a scowl on his face. “You.”

Kyle was taken back by this answer. “Me? Why me, what did I do?” He doesn't know why he asked that. He knew it was his fault.

The bigger teen turned his whole body towards the smaller one. “You managed to get what you want and now you're putting them against each other.”

“Huh? How am I doing that? I haven't said or done anything to them.” Kyle asked taking a step back when Cartman moved forward. Kyle racked his brain of what he did yesterday. The only thing he could think of was him having a major panic attack and running off.

“You got them to feel so sorry for you that they ended up getting with you. When everything seemed to be going good you had to play the scared card causing them to fight with one another about what to do with you. Should they play along with your little game or just leave you hanging high and dry.” A smirk appeared on Cartman's face when he saw how hurt Kyle looked. He didn't even have to tell a full lie about what was going on, he had over heard them talking about how they were feeling yesterday. Cartman got right in Kyle's face. Panic now set in the Ginger's green eyes, that gave the sadistic bastard a thrill. “You should ju-”

He was cut off when Kenny grabbed his right arm twisting it behind his back and lifted up hard. The bigger teen let out a cry of pain. Kenny kicked at Cartman's knee making him fall to the floor. A louder cry left the Fat-boy's mouth from the odd angel of his arm. The Blonde placed his foot on Cartman's back so he could give the other's arm one more good pull to the arm then let go.

“Stop feeding Kyle bullshit.” Kenny looked over at Kyle. It was sad to see Kyle look so sad and fearful. Kenny could tell the poor kid must be blaming himself before Cartman even said anything. “Stan and I weren't fighting about you or even what to do. We were talking about how we were feeling yesterday over what happened and just got a little upset with each other. Its nothing to worry about, I promise.” Kenny gave the Ginger a reassuring smile.

“O-Okay.” Kyle responded but he still felt bad because it was his fault. He didn't like that they were upset with each other. It wasn't right nor was it fair to them but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them anything.

The bus pulled up shortly after. Cartman was the first one on so he could get away from Kenny and tend to his sore arm. Kyle got on next, it was very crowded and he didn't like that one bit. He luckily he found an empty seat. He sat down and got as close as he could to the window. Since there weren't any other seats Stan and Kenny sat down with Kyle but did what they did last time when the bus was full. Stan sat down with one leg out in the aisle so Kenny could sit on the Brunette's lap. Stan put his arms around the Blonde's waist to hold him in place. They did this so neither of them would touch Kyle and cause him to have another panic attack.

\-------

It was another boring day at school at least it was the last day. The Principle decided that since it was the last day before everyone should just stay in their first period class. The only upside was that they were showing different Holiday movies. Surprisingly the first one they played was 'Eight Crazy Nights'. Cartman had a problem with this because it showed Hanukkah themed stuff. Mr/ Garrison explained that it also had Christmas in it too but the boy still had an issue with it. It turned into this big debate about how they shouldn't play Jewish type of movies since they were mainly a Christian town. The whole class minus the trio of partners said it shouldn't matter because its a learning experience to see what other beliefs are like. It went on until the movie ended. Medea's Christmas came on next and Cartman had something to say about that too. This time he was sent to the Principle's office.

As the movie went on people really enjoyed it, absorbing the messages that were in it and how funny it was. Token was happy that he finally wasn't alone in how great it was. The movie had messages in it where people today still had troubles with because it was different from the normal. Whether it be inter racial couples, same sex couples, two different religious couple, open relationships and more. The fact is the people like the ones listed should remain who they are and shouldn't allow others to sway you.

At one point during the day Kyle asked if he could go to the bathroom but that was over twenty minutes ago. Kyle always made it back with in five minutes. Mr. Garrison figured he retreated to his safe place or had to go to the nurse's office to get his blood sugar tested but just to be on the safe side he sent Stan to go look for him. He knew that might not be a good idea but he had hope nothing would happen. The first place Stan looked was at the bathroom Kyle always used but it was empty. He went to the nurse's office again it was empty. He walked all around the halls of the school until he found the boy by his locker.

The Brunette walked up to Kyle placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he instantly regretted doing that. Kyle dropped his protein bar and his book 'The Great Gatsby'. He too fell back from fright. The touch wasn't the main reason he was scared, it was because he didn't hear anyone walking nor did he feel anyone close to him. This was the out come of sneaking up on someone and it wasn't always the best. Stan let out a string of curse, throwing up his hands in the process. He sure can be stupid at times.

“Sorry dude.” Stan leaned down to offer Kyle a hand. He figured if it there Kyle could either accept it or reject it. There wasn't a need to be afraid. “You want me to help you up?”

Kyle went to grab it but the little voice in the back of his head told him it was a trick and that he will hurt him. He pulled back his hand a little. The boy was arguing with his own mind about how Stan wouldn't ever hurt or trick him. His mind wasn't listening and kept telling him that he thought that before and look where it got him. Kyle wasn't paying attention to his partner but was brought back to reality when Stan lightly brushed his fingers on Kyle's hand. The Ginger jumped back letting out a small cry of fear. Kyle didn't mean to do that, it just came out.

Stan let out a frustrated growl as he bared his teeth. He didn't mean to touch Kyle, he was just trying to get the boy's attention so they could go back to class. “Ah! God damnit!”

“S-Sorry Stan.” Kyle went to go sit on his knees. “I didn't notice you where there.” He was refering to jumping when Stan touched his shoulder.

Stan looked at Kyle with a very pissed off look. “Bullshit! I know you are fucking lying. Why are you trying to hide it?”

Kyle looked down for a second before he looked back at Stan. “I'm not lying. I honestly didn't know you were behind me.” Stan gave Kyle a pointed look telling him he doesn't believe a word of it. This upset Kyle that he wasn't believing him. “Stan thats the truth....okay the touch did frighten me too.”

“Thought so.” The Brunette crossed his arms. His limit now broke. “You know I'm really fucking tired of this shit.”

Kyle tilted his head to the side. He was a little confused as to what Stan was getting at. Was it what what he was going through or something else. It could be because of him. If it was he had to be sure even if it hurts. “What shit?”

“This whole freaking out whenever someone touches you. I can understand if it some stranger but with your own partner...thats pretty fucked up. You know I'm not going to anything to do and same with Kenny. So why do you? Do you not trust us or something?”

Kyle shook his head. So it was about him. “No, I do and I know you guys wont but...” He trailed off not sure if he should continue. The voices were telling him not to.

“But what?” Stan asked, he was loosing his patience. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. No more beating around the bush.

“But...theres a part of me thats saying don't trust them, they will hurt you.” Tears formed in Kyle's eyes.

“And you believe it?” Kyle gave a hesitant nod. “Why? You've know us your whole life. The most hurtful thing that has ever happened is when we had to do that stupid egg thing and I called your hat stupid, then when I got drunk calling you a piece of shit.” Stan uncrossed his arms.

“I know all of this. Logically I do but there is still a part of me that has that fear.” Kyle closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. Couldn't believe he was talking about this. He didn't want it to come out this way. “I've tired to ignore it but its still there. It never goes away. After having sex with both you and Kenny I...'d go home to scrub myself until I felt like I was clean and couldn't feel any kind of touch. I'd get so mad at myself for doing it that I end up crying.”

“Thats Bullshit.” Stan said referring to him cleaning himself til he was “clean”. “What the hell happened to you that make you want to do that?”

Kyle went to open his mouth to speak but no words came out. He really wanted to tell him but his damn mind wouldn't allow him too. He closed his mouth and his eyes trying to clear his mind so he could speak. When that wasn't working he pulled at his red locks as he shook his head to ride of the voice that keeps holding him back. A growl left his throat when that took didn't work. He hated all this and wanted it to go away.

“Fuck this shit.” Stan yelled hitting the next to him. Kyle stopped shaking his head and opened his eyes to look up at the angry Brunette. “I'm done with this, I can't take it anymore. This back and forth shit its unbearable and you not saying anything is making it worse. We are here to help you thats all we want to do but you just throw it back in our faces. Thats fucking shitty. If you want to keep everything bottled up to the point you loose everyone then be my guest. Don't come crawling to me when it does. Me having to do this again is making me go fucking crazy. I hope you hav-”

Kyle got up and slapped Stan across the cheek hard. The Ginger couldn't believe what he was hearing let alone understand fully what he was getting at. He did understand that Stan was very upset and that was his fault for not speaking. They have had some rough patches in their lives but they never go to the point where one said they were giving up on the other. Thats what Kyle didn't understand, why now? Tears were flowing harder down his face. He took one last look at the fuming Brunette then took off down the hall and left the school to go home. Kyle needed to leave so he could find some way to calm himself down so he could properly go over what had just happened.

Stan rubbed his sore reddening cheek. Kyle had once again hit him at least this time it wont bruise. The Brunette jumped when he heard the sounds of 'boos' coming from behind him. He looked around to see a small group of people from his class. How long have they been there and how did he miss them coming? He spotted Kenny making his way to the front of the group, he had a look of pure disappointment mixed with sadness. Stan looked to the side to avoid eye contact.

“Why?” Kenny asked. He saw most of what was going on but stayed back in hopes that they could talk it out. He made another mistake. Even if he did go up to them then it would of happened some other time and he didn't want that. It could be so much worse than it was now. The Blonde didn't think Stan could be so hurtful that it made Kenny loose some respect for th Brunette. This whole ordeal is very upsetting.

“Why what?!” Stan was still pretty angry and he was taking it out on Kenny. His anger had to go somewhere, unfortunately it was Kenny. “Why shouldn't I express how I feel? I'm sick and tired of this. I can't keep walking on egg shells anymore.”

Kenny narrowed his eyes. “You can express how you've been feeling but you didn't have to be fucking hurtful about it. You hurt him way more than whatever is going on with him. He may not even realize that yet. Giving up on someone is betraying their trust they had in that person, once thats gone its hard as hell to get it back or trust others. He didn't need your shit on top of his own. You need to go after him and talk. Try to make things better.”

A collective 'Yeah' rang out. Stan looked around once again seeing all the disapproving faces. Kenny was right. He shouldn't of said what he did but he just lost control and blew up on Kyle. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose to try and get his senses back. He went to pick up Kyle's things from the floor, he then turned to the boys lockers to grabbed Kyle's hat. He made his way down the same path Kyle took. Guilt started to bubble up in his chest.

\--------

Stan walked into the already open Brofloski's home. Kyle must of left it open when he came home. He quietly closed the door behind him. The Brunette let out a sigh, he was beating himself up over what he had said. Now that he has had more time to think on what he said, he was being very hurtful and he said he would never hurt him. He just wanted to get out his pent up frustrations and it resulted in the shit storm he was in now. He really hoped he could fix things. The shattering of glass caught his attention. Stan quickly walked into the kitchen. He saw talk on the floor desperately trying to pick up the broken shard with his bare hands. The pieces were cutting into his hands and it was like Kyle didn't even notice.

Stan made his way over to the boy, knelling down in front of him. He could make out the Ginger's facial features now. Kyle still had tears falling down from his puffy red eyes. His eyes themselves looked like he wasn't even there at all and he was grinding his teeth together. He looked so bad and Stan was the cause of it all. The Brunette grabbed Kyle's wrist, surprisingly he didn't react, to make him stop. He helped the boy get to his feet and lead him up stairs to the bathroom. Kyle was like some zombie not taking in his surroundings, this made Stan feel even more guilty than before. Once in the bathroom Stan turned on the sink, adjusting the water so it was warm. He put Kyle's hands under the water to rinse the blood off.

The Brunette gently ran his fingers over the Ginger's hands to see if there was any glass in them. He felt a few pieces, he searched the medicine cabinet for some tweezers. They were sitting behind a tube of tooth paste. Stan picked them up and started taking out the shards one by one. Throughout the whole process Kyle didn't even react and this worried Stan to no end. Kyle must of realized what Stan's words meant and now is in a state of shock. Kenny was right he didn't fully understand. This bother him and manged to piss him off even more than he was before but now at himself. He should of never said what he did. Once all the pieces were out he took Kyle's hands out from under the water so he could put on some anti-biotic ointment then wrapped his hands in some bandages.

After Stan was done fixing up the Ginger's hands Kyle came back to reality. He focused on his hands in confusion. He doesn't remember doing anything to hurt his hands let alone wrapping them up. He flexed his hands some and it hurt. The bandages were turning pink from blood. Kyle looked around the bathroom, he doesn't remember coming in here either then his eyes landed on Stan who was just a few feet away. Fear flashed in his eyes before he took off down the hall and into his bedroom. Stan went after him, he needed to clear things up. Just as Stan reached Kyle's room the door was slammed in his face then locked.

“Kyle, please open the door. I want to talk to you.” Stan pleaded.

There was no answer and there most likely wouldn't be one. Stan let out a sigh. He didn't want to constantly bang on the door when it was clear Kyle didn't want to talk and it might scare him even more. The sound of the front door opening caught his attention. Who could that be, Kyle's parents usually don't get home til six. Stan made his way down the stairs prying that it wasn't Kyle's parents. Once at the bottom he found Ike standing at the door. The Brunette gave him a nod and made his way into the kitchen so he could clean up the glass. Ike followed him taking a seat at the table. Stan grabbed a broom and dust pan that was kept near the back door. He swept up all the glass then dumped it in the trash. Stan put back the things then gave his full attention to Ike as he leaned on the counter.

“I heard what happened.” Ike started. He sounded like a boss about to fire an employee. “Kenny sent me a text. He said I should get home to make sure you don't fuck things up any further. Why was there broken glass on the floor?” It now sounded like he was accusing him of something. That was to be expected though.

A sigh left Stan's lips. He was a little peeved that Kenny would have someone check up on him like he was a incapable of fixing things. He wasn't a two year old. “I don't know. I came in here and heard it break. I came into the kitchen to find Kyle, who was totally out of it, trying to clean it up with his bare hands. Instead of cleaning it all he manged to was cut his hands up. I took him upstairs to clean them. Once he came two he saw me and locked himself up in his room and wont let me in.”

“He is probably pissed off at you. I know I would be too if someone I loved told me they were giving up on me.”

“I know that!” Stan slapped his thighs out of frustration. Everyone was out to make him feel ten times worse than he already feels. “Thats why I'm here to apologies for what I said but how can I when he wont even talk to me?”

“You really shouldn't apologies for something you don't mean.”

“I do! I really do. I was just so pissed off at the fact he wouldn't tell me anything and freaking out when someone touched him. I know I shouldn't of taken it out on him but I just couldn't stop myself.” There was honestly and sadness in his voice as he spoke. He really wanted to make things better and he had no excuse for saying what he did. If he wanted to vent then he should of done with Kenny, his sister or his mom.

“Alright.” Ike said as he stood up. “I'll try and talk to him but just for now please leave. Not to be rude but it will make things easier when I go to talk to him. I'll text when he is willing to talk to you.”

Stan couldn't ask for anything more than that. He walked out of the kitchen then left the house.

-

“Kyle its me, Ike, please open up.” Ike said after he knocked on the door.

After a minute Kyle opened his door a little. Ike waited til Kyle moved away from the door, he always did this to give his brother some time to gather himself. Ike walked in to find his brother sitting on the floor next to his bed. Kyle was no longer crying bit the redness and tear stains remained but he looked wore down and tired.

“I just talked to Stan.” Kyle flinched at the name. “He came here to apologies to you for what said to you. He seemed pretty legit about it too.” Ike took a seat on the bed.

“I think you're wrong.” Kyle brought his knees up to his chest. Stan didn't and to apologies he just wanted to hurt him more. “He meant what he said, you just can't take that back.”

“I'm not wrong Kyle. He sounded really upset.” Kyle just shook his head. “look I know he hurt you badly but you are hurting him too. You're keeping stuff to yourself isn't good. If you keep going down the path that you are on you will truly loose the ones you love. If Stan didn't care he wouldn't of came her to talk to you or fix up your hands. He is just tired of not knowing whats going on with you.” Ike took a seat next to his brother, Kyle had hide his face in his knees. “I don't want you to loose anyone over this. Go tell him, if those stupid voices get in your way tell them to fuck off.”

Ike was right. If he didn't tell what was going on he would love the people he loves. Stan was a good example of that. Just because he came over to apologies doesn't mean he would leave eventually if the truth wasn't brought out. Its sad when your eleven year old brother is being smarter than you. Kyle lifted up his head giving his brother a hug then got up. He left the room, he hoped things will work out for the better and things will be fixed.

\-------

Stan was sitting on top of the biggest rock at Stark's pond. He came here to think and take a breather away from his mom. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He hoped that Ike could get Kyle to listen to him. The Brunette looked out to the frozen body of water. Kyle and him had a lot of memories here when they were younger. Every time they had a small falling out or had a rough week they would come here. What he wouldn't give to have those times back. Things were so much easier than they were now. There wasn't a whole bunch of drama when you are kids but once you grew up and the hormones get in the way its like drama follows and it wont leave you alone til you die. Crunching snow caught his attention. He stood up then turned around to see who was coming towards him. Stan was surprised to see Kyle there and with a weak smile on his lips. He didn't make eye contact. The Brunette jumped off the rock. Kyle stopped walking when he was a few feet away from Stan.

“Kyle?” Stan's voice sounded desperate. He wanted to move closer to the Ginger but he knew that wouldn't be a wise move to make. “Look dude, I'm so sorry for what I said. I was just to God damn frustrated. I should've never blew up in you. I should of talked to you before it all so built up.”

A small smiled appeared in Kyle's face. “Thanks but you had every right to say what you did. I deserved it for hiding whats wrong with me. I would of done the same thing ig I were in your shoes.” His smile faded and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. The voice was telling him to shut up and leave. He will only be hurt by the end of it but he pushed it to the side. He wouldn't listen to it this time. “I came here to tell you something important. S-Something you should know and should h-have known.” Kyle looked into Stan's eyes. “I-I need to t-to tell you wh-what happened to me.”


	14. Chapter 14

_It was a mild California evening, the wind was blowing just enough to give you a nice breeze. There was quite a few people out and about but not as many like during the day but more will come out when its fully dark out. There were no clouds in the dark sky, it was hard to see the stairs unless you were a good ways from the city like the beach or mountains. There you can see them clear as day. The weather here was so much better than in Colorado where it was always cool to freezing._

_Both Kyle and Ike who were wearing a rather thin tee (Kyle) or a wife beater (Ike) and some shorts, were walking about. Their parents gave them some money to go get some ice cream form a store that was a few blocks away from their hotel. They walked together in silence, enjoying the evening weather. The whole time that they've been here so far, the brothers have been hanging out seeing some movies in the Imax, going to a few fairs and just exploring the city. The whole family did spend time together like going to the beach or going out to eat for dinner. This was by far the best family vacation they ever had._

_As they walked past an alley way there were suddenly grabbed. A hand covered their mouths so they couldn't scream out and the other was wrapped around their chest pinning their arms to their sides.The brothers were dragged deep into the dark alley. Once their attackers were far enough from prying eyes they threw them to the ground. Ike got up on all fours but Kyle got to his feet and ran to his little brother. He was caught by the arm and had it twisted sharply behind him. Kyle's other arm was being held tightly by the wrist. Another guy wrapped his arms around Ike's chest holding him still to the guy's person. This heavier set man walked up from the shadows and looked at each boy with a type of hunger. The man's interests were peeked when his eyes landed on Ike._

_“Ya know we were just going to mug you but.” The big man walked over to Ike. He caressed the boy's cheek lovingly. Ike turned his head away from the touch. Kyle's eyes widened a fraction at what the man was doing to his little brother and started to fight against the one who was holding him, even if it hurts his arm. “I think I want to see what makes this one squeal.”_

_“Ike try to run away.” Kyle yelled as he got out of the hold and punched the one holding his brother. The man let go._

_Ike did what he was told but he didn't get very far. The bigger man gave the who was holding Kyle a signal to hold the Ginger down to the ground by his shoulders. The big man knelled down next to the teen and started to caress Kyle's cheek and neck. Kyle gritted his teeth, he didn't like this it felt so dirty and wrong. He wanted it to stop but he rather this happen to him than his brother so he didn't fight back. The man's hand went down Kyle's chest and stomach stopping at his shorts. The man gave a crooked smile as he continued to go down further. The man's hand ran over Kyle's crotch then squeezed. This caused Kyle's eyes to widened ever more than before, he took in a sharp breath at the unexpected touch. Kyle tired to get away from the touch but to no avail, the guy held on tight._

_“Hmmm, if ya keep fightin' like that I'll just go back to him.” The bigger man said pointed over to Ike. To prove his point he let go of Kyle getting up to go over to Ike._

_“Don't! Please, don't touch him.” Tears formed in Kyle's eyes. The thought of these men doing something to his brother was more than he could handle. If he could save his brother from experiencing what they were planing to do he be grateful. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Whatever you are planning on, do it to me. I wont fight you anymore. Please just leave him alone.”_

_“Kyle?” Ike was confused as to why he was taking this on all by himself. He didn't need to do that._

_The big man stopped and turned to look back at Kyle with a sinister smile. He walked back over to him bending down to cup Kyle's cheek. “Thats more like it.” The big man licked the side of Kyle's mouth up to his bottom lid then stopped. This sent a shiver down the boy's spine. Kyle's whole body was screaming at him to fight but he couldn't. If his brother wasn't with him he could. “Remember if you do anything to try and stop I will go after him. Got it?”_

_Kyle gave a nod as he closed his eyes. Ike looked on with fear and awe. Fear for what was about to happen to his brother and why this had to happen to them. It wasn't fair, it was wrong and there was nothing they could do to stop it. In awe over the fact that his brother is willing to let these men do whatever to his own body just to protect him from it. Kyle would even take a bullet for him if need be. Ike now wanted more than ever to try and do something to help out his brother but he couldn't even move to do anything. If he were to scream out he would get hit and have his mouth covered. So in the end all he could do was stand there and watch._

_The big man unbuckled the belt that Kyle had on with a little too much force. He then wen to unbotton and unzip his pants. Kyle's breathing picked up. He was mentally fighting his own body so it wouldn't fight this guy off but was so hard not to give in to the fight or flight reaction. He closed his eyes thightly thinking that maybe then it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't see what was about to come. But that wasn't the case, the man holding down his shoulders helped the big man flip him over so Kyle was facing the concrete. Kyle opened his eyes at this and turned his head so he was laying on side of his face. The big man lifted up Kyle's hips so he would support his weight on his knees and be at the right height for the man. Kyle's breath got even more labored, it was to the point he was feeling so light headed he could pass out. But if he did then that gave the big man a chance to so something to Ike and he didn't want that so he held on to his consciousness._

_So many things ran through the Ginger's mind when the big man sharply pulled down his shorts and underwear. One thing was he couldn't believe he was going to loose his virginity by rape. Two this shouldn't be happening to them, they were just innocently going out for some ice cream and enjoy each others company and weather. Three what was his parents going to think/do once they got word of this, nothing good would come out of that. Lastly was that his little brother was going to see his big brother get taken and out in a dirty alley way and there was nothing they could do about it either. It fucking sucked. Kyle closed his eyes again and gritted his to ready himself when he heard the big man undo his belt and pants._

_Ike had to look away when the big man got into position behind his brother. He couldn't bare to see what was about to happen to him, it would be too much. It made him sick to his stomach that these men would even do something like this let alone to two young innocent males and get enjoyment out of it. Ike heard the man holding him chuckle and the one holding Kyle make some weird sound. The bad thing was once they were free of this, if they could get free that is, they couldn't tell the cops anything because they were wearing masks. They were also wearing black long sleeve shirts. The only things they could say was that Kyle had broken one of their noses when he punched him but even that would be hard to find. The big man isn't much help either because its not like he was the only big man in the world but if he left DNA behind that could help._

_Kyle placed his forehead on the concrete as the big man moved around behind him to find a better position. He clenched his fits so hard that his knuckles turned white and his finger nails cut into his palms, he did this to prevent him from fighting back. He felt so powerless and helpless. No matter what he did either his brother or him would be hurt. His trust he had in people whether they were family or friends had been shatter. He could no longer see the good in people except his brother and he too was the other one he trusted. The big man lined up and began to push his way in. A shot rang out and the big man fell backwards in pain. Kyle opened his eyes when the other man let him go. His body collapsed to the ground. He was happy that the rape was stopped but what was going on now. He pulled up his pants and curled into a ball. He just wanted to shut out the world around him._

_“THAT is not how I operate in my gang!” A man dressed all in white said. He was much more tone than the other three were and slightly darker too from what they could see from the masks. He sported a black bandanna that covered the lower half of his face and a beanie that covered his head. “What the fuck were you doing?”_

_“Ah! I just couldn't help myself.” The big man got up to his feet, pulling up his pants as he did so. He held on to his shoulder to stop the bleeding. “When I saw how tasty they looked I just had to have a taste of them.”_

_The guy in white pistol whipped the big man. “We operate cleanly. Get in, get out. No side missions. You do that shit on your own time, not mine.” He looked towards Ike and the third guy was. The man gave a nod and the guy let go of Ike. Ike didn't move just in case something else happened. The man in white looked over to Kyle. “Consider this your lucky break.” With that they left the alley leaving to two brothers alone._

_Ike ran over to his brother when it was safe and fell down next to Kyle. Kyle was silently crying. Ike placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder but all that did was make him jump back in fear. He curled even more into himself. Once he realized it was only his brother, Kyle clung to Ike. Kyle was so relieved that nothing bad happened to Ike but he felt lost and hollow inside. Ike wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug._

_“Mom is going to flip her shit once we te-.”_

_“No!” Kyle cut him off pulling back from the hug. “Nothing happened. She doesn't need to know anything.”_

_“But Kyle?” Ike furrowed his brows. He didn't get why he didn't want to say anything._

_“No Ike. Its fine. I'm fine.” Kyle got to his feet, a little shaky at first. Nothing happened they were let free before anything too bad had happened. There wasn't any need to tell someone. “I just fell and got roughed up a little that it, got it.” Ike gave a nod........_

Stan stood there in complete shock at what he had just heard. All this time he wasn't fully wrong when he thought Kyle might have been raped but he never thought Ike was there for it and it could have been him if it wasn't for Kyle's bravery. He could only imagine how helpless and powerless they must of felt. Kyle did what he had to do to protect his younger brother from harm. Anyone older sibling would do that for their younger but in Stan's case he would rather him get hurt than his sister being hurt. What shocked Stan the most was the fact that he hide it for so long and had his brother help hide it.

“I-I thought I c-could do this on m-my own.” Kyle spoke through his tears. It felt good to finally tell someone what happened but he was also terrified of what Stan would think of him. The voices in his head were screaming at him for doing it but he didn't care. It needed to be out. “I tired s-so hard, s-so hard.”

Stan took Kyle into his arms, one around the boy's shoulders while the other rested on the back of his head. Kyle buried his face in Stan's chest and wrapped his own arms around his partner. As Kyle cried Stan thought about something, anything he could say or do for Kyle but nothing came to mind. This was all new to him and no one ever teaches how to comfort or deal with something like this. Al lhe knew was that all his anger he had been feeling vanished and was now replaced with sadness and heartache. It was 1 in 10,000 chance to get mugged and or raped in this world. Stan heart broke with each passing minute that Kyle cried. The Ginger's leg started to give out on him so Stan lowered them to the ground. He gently laid them both on their sides using one arm to help keep them steady was they went down. Stan kissed the crown of Kyle's head and rubbed his back.

They stayed that way for a long time, it was the only thing he could do at the moment. Stan saw Kenny walking up to then with a little wave. It wouldn't be surprising if Ike messaged the Blonde about what had happened, the Brunette was glad he did. Kenny crouched down behind Kyle and slid his hand over towards Stan's free one. Stan gave Kenny a short version of what had happened in Morse code. Kenny's face went from a neutral one to a blank one. The Brunette couldn't tell what was going through the Blonde's mind for keep his feeling hidden behind the blank face. One the inside Kenny was about to snap. He wanted to find those bastards, cut off their dicks then shove them down their throats so they could choke on them. He couldn't believe something like this happened to the brothers.

Kenny laid down on his side and played with some of Kyle's hair to help calm him down. Kyle gave a little jump then looked back to see who or what that was touching him. After seeing it was Kenny, he turned to lay on his back to greet the Blonde then nuzzled his forehead against the other's cheek. It was Kyle's way of saying he was sorry for not letting anyone know. Kenny returned the action. The trio snuggled with each other for a while, Kyle ended up falling asleep.

 

Back at Kenny's they put Kyle on the bed while they took to the couch to think. Kenny leaned up on the armrest with one leg propped up on the couch. Stan was on the other side of the couch with his arm propped up on the armrest. The animals went to go lay with Kyle to help keep him warm, and they knew something was up with him. It has been a long day and it wasn't even two in the afteroon. A sigh left Stan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After they put Kyle on the bed the Brunette told Kenny the whole story. Kenny was extremely pissed to the point he punched a hole in the wall and Stan had to shove the Blonde down onto the couch and grab his cheeks, telling him all that matters right now is Kyle and they need to be strong for Kyle. After that they took opposite ends of the couch.

“Now that we know, what are we going to do?” Kenny asked playing with a lock of his hair.

“Theres nothing we really can do. Its all up to Kyle and what he wants us to do. One thing for sure is that he needs to tell his parents all this. They have a right to know.” He hung his head back.

Kenny gave an irritated hum of agreement to the statement. They sat in silence as their thoughts still raced with information. It was so weird that they knew someone who was a victim of a crime like that. You never think something like that would ever happen to you or someone you know. The boys knew things somethings will be different even if they try and act normal. They will have to play things by the ear right now. Kyle will let them know what they can and can't, which will be good.

The animals came running out of Kenny's room catching the boy's attention. They looked up towards the bedroom to see Kyle walking out rubbing his temples. The Ginger had such a bad headache. Stan jumped off the couch and ran over to the Red Head. Kyle looked like he went five rounds with Mike Tyson.

“Ugh! I feel like I was hit by a truck.” Kyle placed a hand on Stan's arm for support as he bent down some at the waist. His head hurts a lot more when he spoke.

“Thats what happens when you cry like that then fall asleep.” Stan said in a joking tone to help lighten the mood.

Kyle looked up at the Brunette giving him the evil eye then hit his arm. “Not funny Stan!” A smile played on his lips, two could play at this game. The smile turned into a wince from his head pounding.

“Uh huh.” Stan now put on a serious face and tone. Kyle didn't like that. He had a feeling of what Stan was going to say. “You have to tell your parents what happened dude.”

Kyle shook his head 'no'. He didn't want to tell his parents about this, he knew how they would react and he didn't want to deal with it. Kenny now got off the couch to walk over to them. The Blonde placed a hand on the Ginger's should, this earned him a little jump. Kyle looked over to Kenny.

“You have to, they deserved to kn-”

“No!” Kyle cut him off. He wished one of them would be on his side about this. “I know how my mom will be. She wont care so much how I feel and try to hunt down the ones who did this to me.”

“I'm sure with this she wouldn't do that. Even if she does at least she will know why and you have a place to come back to if things hit the fan.” Kenny assured. He was doing a good job of hiding his anger.

 

Kyle went home not long after his partners convinced him to go talk to his parents. Since his parents wouldn't be home for another hour or so he went to talk to Ike about what he was going to do. At first they were arguing over telling them. Ike was getting mad over the fact he had to lie for months and wanted to say something from the start but went with his brother's wish. Kyle argued this his mom would go all crazy and set out to find the men than comfort her kids and thats why he didn't want to tell. Ike knew that to be true it happened back when Kyle was eight and Ike was three and she had the whole country against Canada. She said some hurtful things not even realizing her own son was Canadian til Kyle said something. She had been more for the cause than what her kids were doing or feeling.

The brothers sat down stairs watching TV til their parents got home. Kyle sat in the recliner with Ike sitting on the arm rest for moral support. It was going to be so hard to tell his parents let alone tell them what happened twice for both accounts. Kyle told his partners what made him revert right before he left. That ended up not going to well. Both Kenny and Stan wanted to go down to the Police Station to get them to do their jobs. Kyle had to convince them that it was alright and before anything happened Barbrady showed up. It just got him scared was all.

The sound of car doors closing could be heard. The Ginger felt super tense, nervous, nauseous and scared all at once. He thought about backing out and just tell his partners that he told his family but then that might backfire if they brought it up to his parents. He had no choice but to tell them. The front door opened and in walked in was his parents. Kyle started to fidget in his seat. Ike gave his brother a little nudge to let him know he was here and was alright.

“Hello boys.” Shelia greeted. She made her way into the kitchen so she could prepare dinner.

Kyle drummed his fingers on his thigh, his nerves were really getting to him. “Mom, wait.” Shelia stopped and looked over to her son. Kyle stopped drumming his finger and went to picking at his jeans not making eye contact with her. “I-I need to tell you and dad something...something important.”

“What is it Bubbla?”

Kyle looked up at the both of them though not really looking at them. He took a deep breath. “You may want to take a seat for this, it sort of long.”

They both took a seat on the couch with confused looks as to what their son wanted to tell him and why looked like he could just drop from being so nervous. Kyle looked over at this little brother for support. Ike gave him a nod to go on. Kyle took another deep breath then told his parents everything that he should told. Through out the whole story Kyle was looking down at his lap with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to see the looks on his parent's face. If he did then he wouldn't be able to continue because he would be crying too hard from the shock and disappointment on their faces. Ike placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder when a few tears fell down. Kyle wiped them away as they fell.

Every once in a while Shelia and Gerald would gasp at what their son was telling them. Once the first story was done Kyle started to tell the other one. It was close to what happen to the first one but the only difference was these men were actual predators and they both fought hard to get away from the men. The men put on a strong fight over the boys and eventually over powered them. Before the men could do anything Barbrady spotted then scaring the guys off.

“If it wasn't for Barbrady being there when he was we both could have been...” Kyle trailed off as he finished the stories. He couldn't bring himself to say the word rape, it would then make it all just the more painful. He could say it in his mind but thats about it. Kyle was now crying but not as much when he told Stan.

“Were they arrested?” Shelia asked. She was angry that they kept this from them and that something like this was done to her own kids.

“No mom, in both cases they got away.” Ike answered. He knew a shit storm was about to start as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

“What, what, what?” She stood up from the couch. “How did they get away from Barbrady was there?” 

“He was too far away.” Kyle spoke. “He tried to go after them once he checked to make sure we were okay.”

“Do you remember what these men looked like? There is a chance we can still get them.” Shelia looked around for a legal pad and pin to write down the information. If they could get these men she would be so happy that it will be two less groups off the streets.

Kyle gritted his teeth at this. He knew this would happen, it never fails. Why couldn't she just care about her kid feeling? Deal with that first then try go hunt for them. “We didn't see their faces.”

Ike got off the arm rest to stand up. “They attacked us from behind and the other ones wore masks.”

“Did you see any kind of marking, tatto-”

“Stop!” Kyle cut her off. He got to his feet clenching his hands tightly. His fingers dug into his palms hurting his cut up hands and making them bleed a little. “Can you for once not care about them and care for how we feel? This is why I didn't tell you after it happened because you go off on a man hunt not realizing whats more important, us kids! This is why I had to go to therapy but you didn't even question it. Everyone at school knew something was wrong and tried to get me to tell them what was wrong but I'd would always blow them off. Both Stan and Kenny have been there for me when I had panic attacks. They were there! When I told them they just held me and would kiss me to help calm me down, even though I knew they were very pissed at what happened to me. They put that aside to comfort me.” At that Kyle ran out of the house not caring what his mother felt. He needed to get out.

Ike started to go after his brother then stopped. He wanted his brother to cool down a bit and he needed to talk to his parents. Shelia's face showed he was surprised by the last part of Kyle's speech. With out meaning to Kyle in a way told them that they were in some kind of relationship that was more than friendships and she wanted answers. Ike looked over to his dad who had stayed quiet this whole time. He looked like he took everything in and was analyzing the information. Ike could tell his father was deeply troubled by what he had heard and how his wife was acting.

“What did Kyle mean by them kissing him?” Shelia turned to her youngest son. She looked him hard in the eye.

“I'm sorry mom but you will have to ask him about that. Its not my place to say.” That was the truth. If his mom wanted answers about her eldest son then she would have to go to the source to get answers. Ike wouldn't betrayed his brothers trust.

Right before Shelia could retort Gerald spoke up. “Do you know where your brother went off too?” Ike gave a nod, he could tell he was worried about what will happened to Kyle out on his own. “Can you take me there. I want to have a word with him.”

“Yeah.”

“I'm coming too.” Shelia said as she followed her husband and her son out the door.

 

“Ah!” Kyle grabbed at his hair and pulled. He was so frustrated. He was sitting between Stan and Kenny on the couch. Kyle had scared the two when he came busting through the door, they had been fighting about what to do. The boys could tell from how the Ginger acted how it went back at home. “Why does she have to be this way?” Tears of anger were in his eyes.

Stan frowned placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder, who in turned jumped at the touch. “I dunno dude, it really fucking sucks she is that way.”

Karen who was sitting at the top of the stairs came down holding Talula in her arms. She held the cat out to the boy's face so he could see her. In a small squeaky voice she spoke for the cat to help cheer up Kyle. “Sorry to hear you're having a bad day. If you hug and hold me it will make you feel so much better, meow.”

Kyle smiled at this. He took his cat from Karen and cradled her in his arms like a baby. Talula let out a string of purrs. He did feel a little better holding his cat. Animals were really the best medicine. “Thank you Karen.”

She smiled brightly then ran back up stairs to give them some privacy. A few minutes later Ike came running into the garage door. They boys looked at him in confusion, well except Kyle he had a feeling his parents were coming. The other two wondered why he was here and didn't inform his brother that he was coming. If Ike wanted to talk he would of messaged Kyle about a place to meet up at. Ike walked to the center of the room. 

“Mom is coming.” He said with apologetic look on his face.

Both Stan and Kenny rubbed their shoulders against Kyle's to let him know that they got his back if anything gets to be too much for the Ginger. They could hear voice arguing and getting louder, no doubt Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. Gerald was telling his wife to calm down and not to go in there. Shelia kept going on that she wanted information and she wanted it now, nothing was going to stop her. They entered the garage, Shelia up front and looking really pissed off. Talula rolled over on to her feet then hissed at her, she could sense how her master was feeling and saw the mom as some sort of threat.

“Kyle what did you mean by them 'kissing' you? What is your relationship with these two?” Shelia was unfazed by the cat's action towards her.

The Ginger looked down. Out of everything he said this is what she wants to talk about and is so mad about. Did she not even listen to his speech just the part about the kiss? That shouldn't even be an issue right now. There was a time and place for that and now wasn't the time. Kyle let out a sigh then looked back up at his mother. She wasn't going to like what he was about to say and it was mostly going to cause more of an issue. He opened up his mouth to speak but Kenny beat him to it.

“Don't come into my home and fuss Kyle out.” Kenny has never spoken to an adult like this before it surprised all the men in the garage.

Shelia just even more mad at this. “Watch how you talk to me young man. I'm talking to my son, not you so stay out of it.”

“Dear calm down.” Gerald said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. She just shrugged it off. He just rolled his eyes at his wife's action.

“Mom just wants to know why you two kissed Kyle earlier.” Ike blurted out to hopefully take his mom's mind off what their relationship was and to get this over with so they could leave and give his brother some peace.

Shelia shot a look over to her youngest son, she didn't want any help. Ike just shrugged.

“Oh...well.” Kenny spoke. He caught onto what Ike was trying to do but it was better to be out in the open than have her to hear it from someone else. “Thats because he was troubled and needed comfort, and also because we are together.”

“Uh Kenny!” Kyle whined. He was happy that it was now out because if he had to speak he would surely lie about it but he was also upset at the Blonde for saying it with out a care in the world.

“What, what, what?” She was shocked by what she just heard. She must of heard wrong because there was no way her son was gay. It just didn't fit into her plans she had for Kyle.

Gerald was a little shocked by the news but after he thought about for a while he accepted it. You can't help who you fall in love with and no one had a right to tell you otherwise. Besides he liked both Stan and Kenny, they grew up to be good kids if they got in trouble once in a while. He also knew those two would never hurt him and they protect him.

“What did you say?” Shelia asked for conformation.

“We-are-in-a-relationship.” Kenny spoke each word slowly. “Did you hear it this time?”

“You mean you and Stan, right?” She asked still not believing what she was hearing.

“Nope.” Both Stan and Kenny pressed their cheeks against Kyle's as they hugged him. Kyle blushed at this and too embarrassed to even react to the touch. “The three of us.”

That time she got it. She looked at Kyle. “Are you gay Kyle?”

“N-no.” Shelia sighed in relief. Kyle blushed even more. “I'm just gay for them.”

“Mom don't.” Ike spoke before she could say anything that may hurt Kyle's feelings. “Look he is happy with them, so just leave it alone for now.”

“Why don't you go to the care dear.” Gerald said. Shelia was going to say something but he gave her a stern look. He'd normally let her take control of things but this time she didn't need to. She gave in then left the garage with out another word. Gerald turned to the trio. “I'm not going to judge you, its your life. I'm sorry for what happened to you two. I should of never happened. If they ever do catch the men who did this here, I'll try to get them the worst punishment that they can give. Also if you want you can stay here. I'll tell your aunt that you aren't feeling well.”

Kyle gave a nod. He as glad that his did was so understanding. “Thanks dad.”


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Kenny made his way over to Stan's. After he got off work at five-thirty he went come to pack his things for the trip he had planed for them and he told them yesterday before they left. Its a good thing Kyle's dad said he could stay because he totally forgot about him going to visit his Aunt and if what happen didn't then this trip would be a waste of money. He could always take Stan but it wouldn't be the same with out all thholdree of them together. They needed this after the last few weeks they've had.

Kenny knocked on the Marsh's door, he hoped someone was up since it was so early in the morning. They would also need to leave South Park around eight-thirty nine to make it in time to for check in at Denver's Oxford Hotel. The door opened to revel a robe clad Sharon, Kenny gave a smile and a wave.

“Oh good morning Kenny, come on in.” She moved off to the side.

“Morning.” Kenny walked inside putting his bag next to the door.

“The boys aren't up yet. Was going to make breakfast then get them up. Make yourself at home.” Sharon walked into the kitchen and start breakfast.

Kenny looking around before deciding to go up stairs. It was so quiet up there, they must really be out like Sharon said. He went into Stan's room. Kenny had been feeling so bad about fighting with Stan yesterday that he just needed to get it off his chest. He knelled down by the bed. Kenny had to hold back a laugh from how Stan looked. The Brunette's hair was curled up on one side and will most likely be that way on the side he is laying on and the longer part of his hair covered the whole top half of his face, also his mouth was wide open.

Kenny placed his hand on the mattress and made a scratching sound. It was an annoying sound alone but with Stan's ear on the mattress the sound had to be worse. Stan moved his head to the side like that would make the sound go away. Kenny moved his hand closer. The brunette furrowed brows and frowned. He then opened his eyes to find the source of the noise. All he saw was Kenny with a smile on his face.

“Damn it Kenny.” Stan rolled onto his back with his arm resting on his forehead.

“Sorry.” Kenny looked down. Stan had a feeling he wasn't apologizing for how he woke him up. “I hate fighting. It reminds me of my parents and how that I may end up like them. That scares me.”

“Dude people fight, its human nature.” Stan sat up. “And you're not going to end up like them. You are much more sweet and kind hearted than they are. So don't think about, if we fight a little then that just makes us stronger.” Stan closed his eye as he went in for a kiss. Kenny had moved causing Stan to fall face first to the floor. He flipped his body over so he was laying on his back. “Shit!”

Kenny opened his eyes when Stan cursed. He had closed his eyes after he had finished talking so he didn't know what was going on, The Blonde went to check on the Brunette but Stan sat up and put him in a chock hold.

“You son of a bitch.”

Kenny placed a hand on Stan's arm trying to pull his arm away. “That I am.” The Blonde couldn't budge Stan's arm so he pointed him harm in the ribs. That wasn't the best idea because that was the side Kyle had elbowed him. Stan did let go but it only angered him further.

Kenny went to move away but was tackled by Stan. The blonde rolled them over to where Stan was on his back and Kenny onto. This temperately stunned the Brunette allowing Kenny to get off. He turned to face Stan. The Brunette body slammed him down on the ground causing a loud thud. Stan fought with Kenny as the Brunette tried to pin down the Blonde's arms. Kenny luckily had free range of his legs since Stan was in between them.

Kenny manged to lift a leg, go it around Stan's arm and hooked it on his neck. He brought the Brunette closer to him. Stan let go of the Blonde's arms to try and pry the other's leg off. Kenny brought his other leg up and hooked it too pulling him closer. Stan's eyes widen as how close he was to Kenny's crotch now and tried harder to pull away. Kenny wouldn't let up and the Brunette went to straighten himself bring Kenny up with him.

“Whats going....on...in... here?” Sharon asked as she walked into the room. She went to go check on them when she heard the thud. Stan's eyes opened wider at his mom spotting them like this. Kenny didn't care either way since they weren't doing anything other than playing around. “Breakfast is if you are hungry.”

Kenny took the chance while Stan was in shock to use all his strength to lift the Brunette off the ground and over his body. At the last second he let Stan go and hopped up. He took off past Sharon and down the stairs. After Stan made contact with the floor he rolled over taking off after Kenny.

“Get back here you bastard!”

Sharon shook her head, boys will be boys. She just hoped they didn't break anything while they were down there. She walked over to spare bedroom. She knocked on the door but no sound followed. “Kyle?” She opened the door to find the Ginger still asleep.

-

Kenny placed a hand on the couch then jumped up on the back of it, running across the top of it. Stan not being as swift as the Blonde ran into the back of it. Kenny laughed as he made his way into the kitchen. Stan let out a growl as he picked himself up and ran into the kitchen after him. The blonde leaped over a chair then stopped at the wall near the sliding glass door, facing the Brunette. Stan jumped over the chair too with ease. He made his way towards Kenny. As Stan got closer he moved out of the way, Stan grabbed hold of his arm as turned around. The Brunette's back slammed against the wall and Kenny slammed into him. They fell to the floor.

“I really hope you two didn't break anything.” Sharon said in the kitchen door way.

Stan placed a hand to the side of his head. That really hurt both of them, Stan his back and head, Kenny his arm and chest. 

“No we didn't but ourselves I dunno.” Stan stood up and took a seat to the closet chair.

Kenny sat up. “Where's Kyle?”

“He is sound asleep. I can't wake him.” Sharon took a seat next to her son.

“He did have a long day yesterday. Let him sleep, we will wake him before we leave.” Stan said.

 

Sharon drove the boys to Denver. She didn't like the idea of them staying in a hotel all alone but she went along with it anyway. The two hour trip went by pretty fast. They played I spy, punch bug, see how many different plates that were out of state and sang songs. Once they arrived at the Oxford Hotel Sharon signed them in since they weren't eighteen yet. She wished the boys a safe and happy holidays before she left.

The boys took the elevator up to the tenth floor which was the floor their room was on. They searched the halls for the right room number. It was towards the back of the Hotel giving them a nice view of the beautiful mountains. They entered the room. There was a king size bed, a big dresser under a big flat screen TV, a little kitchen area behind the wall the TV was on, a patio, a love seat off to the side of the room and of course a big bathroom. It was a really nice room like a loft for some artist. They could order room service if needed and there was a breakfast bar on the first floor along with an indoor pool and a rec room.

The boys set their bags down on the floor next to the door for right now. Kyle walked up to the bed running his hand along it. The blanket and mattress was so soft and felt like it would very comfortable to sleep on. Stan went up to the sliding glass door to look at the view. It was so much better here than back at home. Kenny watched the two as he leaned up against the door. After everything that has happened in the past couple of months this would be a nice change and good for them.

“So what do you want to do?” Kenny asked as he took a seat on the love seat.

Both Kyle and Sta stopped doing what they were doing to look over to the Blonde. They took about a minute to think about what they wanted to do. Most places will be very busy because everyone was getting last minute presents. Tomorrow some places will be closed and on Christmas day most places will be closed. They also didn't want to pay for room service because that would easily add up and be a lot..

“Well since some places will be closed for the next couple of days, we can go get some food from Walmart to cook here.” Kyle suggested taking a seat on the comfortable bed.

“Yeah then after Christmas we can figure out what to do when things open up.” Stan added looking around the room some more.

Kenny gave a smile. “Alright, that just gives us more time to...” He made some perverted hand gestures to boys. Both Kyle and Stan just stared at the Blonde. Kenny busted out laughing. “I'm kidding. I just wanted to see your reactions.” He wiped a tear from his eyes as he stopped laughing.

“Sure Kenny.” Stan said rolling his eyes.

It was now Kenny's turn to just stare at his Brunette partner. “Really? I've only instigated us having sex once then you wanted to see how it felt receiving. And you,” He looked over to the Red Head. “Wanted to try and see if you could.”

That was the truth. It was very odd considering that Kenny was a major horn-dog but he wanted a relationship based on them and no just sex. That didn't mean he doesn't want it all the time because he does, he is just respecting how they felt about it. Kenny was surprised when both Stan and Kyle came to him asking for it because Stan seemed to be Asexual from how long it took to get him up when they first had sex and Kyle since he seem scared of any kind of contact.

Stan dropped his head because he knew the Blonde was right. Ever since they got together he hasn't really tried anything other than wanting to shower with them and he always asked permission before he did anything just to make sure it was okay with them. Like when they first agreed to be in a relationship she silent asked if he could take Stan's shirt off. Even during sex Kenny didn't do anything until it was okay first.

“You're right dude.” Stan said. “Sorry.”

“Though you can't really blame us for thinking that way. You've always been a huge prev and you gave that one guy a blow job for five bucks back when we were kids.” Kyle added.

Kenny 'Tsked'. “That was a long time ago and all that shit started with you guys betting me money to do stuff. Besides since about sixth grade, I stopped all that. Dying of different STD's sucked ass big time. The only thing about dying from them is I come back clean and a virgin.” He couldn't wait to loose his virginity again.

“That is a good...the being clean part.” Stan pointed out. “Ya know I didn't think about that until Cartman said something about it then you died and other stuff happened so I forgot to ask you about that.” He took a seat at the foot of the bed.

“Well shouldn't have done anything with out protection in the first place just in case.” Kyle played with a lock of his hair.

“Ah, it doesn't feel as good then~” Kenny whined as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. The other two rolled their eyes, fact as since they both lost their virginity to him with out a condom they didn't know how it felt with one. “You two hungry?” They nodded.

 

They ended up finding a little Thai restaurant a few blocks from their Hotel. It wasn't too busy there, only about four tables had customers at them. They took a seat closest to a window so they could see the city better. A waitress brought them some menus and took their drink orders. They asked for water. None of them had Thai food before so it took them a while to look over the menu. Stan was trying to decide between the safe choice of fried rice or go with a garden curry. Kyle want a soup but not sure which one to pick. The Wanton or beef and meat ball soup. Kenny knew what he wanted as soon as he read about it, Pad Woon Sen.

The waitress came back over to them a few minutes later with a ticket book and pen in hand. “You boys ready to order?”

Stan spoke up first and pointed to what he wanted. “Yeah I would like the garden curry.”

“What kind of meat would you like and how spicy?” The young lady asked after she wrote down what he wanted.

“Uh veggie and mild spice.” Stan closed his menu.

“I think I will have the beef and meat ball soup.” Kyle said with a smile on his face.” Not too spicy please.”

She wrote that down she turned to Kenny. She perked up some when she laid eyes on him. “And for you?”

“I'll have the veggie Pad Woon Sen little spice please.” He looked up at the young lady handing her his menu with a smile.

She blushed taking the menus then walked away to go put in their food other.

“Hey do you guys want to share since we never had Thai?” Kenny asked because after hearing what they got it sounded so good.

“Sure!” Kyle said but then frowned at remembering what he had order. He looked at Stan. “Sorry Stan my has beef in it.”

Stan waved it off. “I can break it this one time dude, so don't worry about it. Honest.” Kyle was happy to hear this.

The waitress walked back to their table with some veggie rolls. When she placed the plate down in the middle she had to reach over placing her big boobs in Kenny's face. She gave them a smile then walked off once again. Kenny sat their stunned for a moment at what had happened but then pushed it aside as it was an accident.

They talked for a while as their food was being cooked. The first dish to come out was Kenny's but when the waitress went to walk away she brushed against Kenny's arm. Again he thought nothing of it but she ended up doing it once again when Stan's food was brought out and when she brought out Kyle's she put her boobs in his face again. He now knew what she was trying to and it was pissing him off. For one it was rude as hell to so stuff like that to a customer unless you were working at a strip club. Two he didn't even know this woman, she didn't even know him and lastly he was here with people regardless if she knew their status or not.

They ate their food enjoying each and every bite from each other's dishes. For their first time having Thai it was a very good experience. They will differently will have it again and wish South Park would get one but that might start another Asian battle. No one wants that to happen again. Mr. Kim doesn't like any kind of competition.

Kyle noticed how quiet Kenny was being. “You okay Kenny?” Kyle asked as he scooped up some of Stan's food.

Kenny looked over at Kyle then gave him a smile. “Yeah, just a little tired is all.” That wasn't a complete lie, he was very tired from working the night before and staying up the whole way there playing and giving Sharon directions to the Hotel.

“You could of taken a nap dude. Kyle and I could of explored the Hotel while you slept.” Stan said.

Kenny shook his head. “I'll be fine, remember I've done this all the time during school.”

“Yeah but still.” Stan pressed.

The waitress came back over to the table with the check and to see if they needed anything else. She placed her hand on Kenny's back and used her thumb to rub circles on his back. He shrugged her off then she walked away to give them some time. They all looked at the bill and each put nine dollars down to pay for their meals. Both Stan and Kyle didn't wanted Kenny to pay for everything on this trip. Stan put the check at the edge of the table to let the lady know they were ready to pay. She came back to the table about a minute later to get it and cash them out.

Once she came back with change she once again touched Kenny's back. That was the final straw for the blonde, he had enough of her flirting and touching. It just wasn't right. Kenny stood up to face her. Both Kyle and Stan were confused by this action, they also hadn't noticed whats been going on.

“Can you stop it. Can't you tell I'm not interested?” The girl looked at him with a fake confused looked. Kenny of course seen right through it. “Do you do that to all of your customers?”

“Do what?” She asked cocking her hip to the side.

“Fucking flirt with them? I guess you couldn't tell I wasn't biting but then again you most not care so much. I would normally go for people like you but currently I'm taken and happy.” Kenny saw the girl looked at the other two with a look said she found new prey. “Don't you even think about it.”

The girl looked back at the Blonde again. She looked a little irritated. “What's wrong with a little flirting, it doesn't hurt anyone?”

Kenny gave her 'are-you-serious' look. Both boys noticed this and went to tell him to let it go because they didn't want him to make a scene but they weren't fast enough.

“It doesn't hurt anyone, bullshit. It hurts you for not getting what you want and it hurts the ones you're flirting with when their parents are sitting right next to them. If you're flirting to get more tips then go get a job at a strip joint.”

The girl placed a hand on her hip and flipped her long chocolate hair back. “It doesn't hurt me at all and besides I don't see your girlfriend with you so why does it even matter?”

Kenny placed his index and middle finger on his temple. This girl was getting on his last nerve and a headache. She was so dense to no think he could possible be with his partner or that he could even be gay. “Did it ever occur to you that one if not both of them were my partner?” He gestured to both Kyle and Stan.

“You're joking right?” She pointed at Kenny and curled her lip some. “You know you'll go to hell for that.”

A crooked smile came to the Blonde's face. “I've already been there, done that. It's quite nice there everyone is friendly.”

The girl huffed then walked off not wanting to deal with them any more.

 

They ended up finding a Walmart after they left the restaurant. The boy got a couple of frozen bean burritos and shrimp voila meals to last the time they were in Denver. Kenny grabbed a few boxes of S'more and Ice Cream Sunday pop-tarts, old habits die hard plus they were his snacks and not a meal. Kyle got some rice crispy treats and Stan some veggie chips that were covered in cheddar cheese. The boys also got things that they forgot to pack, like shampoo and tooth paste.

Once they were done getting everything they needed they went back to the Hotel. They put up the food and personal items. They to put up all the things they brought with them in the proper places. Stan suggested that they should take a nap since Kenny hasn't slept and the fact they ate a lot of food, also walked more than two miles. Everyone agreed. Kenny fell asleep with in seconds of his head hitting the pillow. Kyle and Stan smiled and shook his head at that. A few minutes later they too were out like a light.

About an hour in a half later Kenny woke up. This happens sometimes while other times he slept all day. He decided to get up and take a shower after a few minutes of laying there. He got off the bed as quietly as he could then went into the bathroom. After he closed the door he turned on the shower, letting it warm up. He started to trip down, just as he was about to take off his pants there was a knock at the door followed by Stan walking in.

“You okay dude?” Stan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He woke up to the sound of the shower starting, it wasn't the quietest shower. “I wanted to ask before but I wanted to wait til you got some rest. You seem pretty down today.”

Kenny took off his pants, he wasn't wearing any boxers, and walked into the shower then stepped in. “You can join me if you want. I promise I wont try anything.”

“Ah~ Kenny. You didn't give me an answer.” There was no reply from the Blonde. “Kenny? Still nothing. Stan walked over to the shower then ripped open the sower curtain. Kenny just threw water at Stan in return. “Aw, aw dude! You wont talk unless I join you, will you?” Stan asked wiping the water off his face.

Kenny just shrugged and closed the curtain to keep the cold air out. Stan sighed as he took off his clothes. The Blonde would do anything to get a shower with one of them. Each time it worked our and every time he never tried anything. Both Stan and Kyle couldn't figure it out. The Blonde was a perv but only tried anything when he was playing around. He must truly respect their boundaries and limits. Now that he doesn't try anything, even playing its a little odd.

Stan hopped in the shower once he was fully naked. “You alright?” Stan asked.

Kenny placed hi head on the Brunette's shoulder. “Just tired.”

“Then go back to bed dude.”

“Not that kind of tired.” Stan made an 'Oh' sound. “I'm tired of being tired, sleeping all day or not, hearing my parents fight all the time, where I'm living and people still trying to get with me. It's all so fucking annoying.”

Stan looked to the side to see the side of Kenny's face. He didn't know any of that other than his parents fighting. He always looked so cheerful, concern when it came to Kyle or himself and pissed towards Cartman. Kenny did a great job of hiding everything until today. It must have been what happened with that waitress was the last straw. Stan patted the shorter one on his back. He didn't know what to do or say. Guess what they said is true the happiest ones are always the saddest ones.

“Kenny?” Stan asked as he tried to figure our what to say to make the Blonde feel better.

Kenny looked at Stan in the eye. “You don't need to do or say anything. I just needed to get everything off my chest.” He gave a closed eye smile to the Brunette. “I have about three thousand saved up. Most from my job and from the money I saved over the years. So I hope I can get my own place soon, that would be two problems solved.

Stan gave a smile. “Thats awesome dude. It be great to get away from them, you don't need that in your life nor does your sister.”

Kenny gave a nod.

“Stan, Kenny?” Kyle's groggy reached their ears. 

“Yeah?” Stan answered looking over in the direction the voice came from.

“What's going on?”

“Try to become mermen.” Kenny answered. Stan rolled his eyes at that, Kenny was back to his normal self. The Blonde snickered.

“Haha real funny Kenneth. Thats impossible. What were you talking about?” Kyle asked, he was awake now.

Kenny took Stan's hand and in Morse code told the Brunette to play along with him. Stan didn't like the idea because he knew what Kenny was planning on doing. Kyle might not be ready for that kind of stuff yet. The night after he told them what happened, Kyle avoided contact (even if they forced a touch in front of his parents) and on the way up here he sat in the front seat. Stan was about to say something but Kenny was already talking.

“We'll tell ya if you join us.”

Kyle thought about it for a moment. He could use a shower because he smelt like Thai food and he was so tired from crying that after he packed up his things from his house then went to Stan's he feel asleep. That morning he was woken up late and couldn't take a quick shower. He took off his clothes and got in. The other two boys looked at him in disbelief. He went right over to the water that was pouring down. He had his back kept to them.

“So whats going on?”

Both Stan and Kenny looked at each other then back to the Ginger. They were at a loss for words. Kenny was going to tell him what they were talking about even if he didn't join him. The Blondde just wanted to play around to lighten his mood. Kyle turned his head slightly to look at the two quiet boys. He cocked his head some to try and tell them to talk. Kenny shook his head to clear his mind then spoke.

“In shirt, I'm just tired of a lot of things and I want my own place.”

“Oh.” Kyle looked down at the drain. He was tired too and just to have things to go away but he couldn't. “I feel the same way with what happened. But nothing can just go away unless you do something about it.”

“I know and I know we are both trying.” Kenny smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

During Christmas Eve and Christmas day the trio spent the whole day watching random movies that were on TBS or AMC's 'The Walking Dead' which was odd to show on such a pure and holy holiday. During the movies Stan would be a Debby Downer by pointing out how bad the acting was or how bad the CG was. After a while Kyle got tired of it and wound pinch Stan under his arm and cover his mouth to get him to shut up. Doing this a few times Stan got the idea and stopped, just sitting there rolling his eyes at the parts. Kenny kept snickering at this but ended up getting hit by Kyle.

When they switched over to 'The Walking Dead' they loved how the make up looked. The special effects weren't so bad either. Both Kyle and Kenny loved how real they made the zombies looked and how real it seemed to be. Stan liked it but hated the lack of zombie killing. Over all its a pretty good show.

For breakfast they had the complementary buffet. Kenny went a little crazy with getting food, he pilled it high with eggs, waffles, back and sausage. He even gotten some Raisin Brand cereal. Kyle just got some eggs and waffles. Stan got some Lucky Charms and a carton of soy milk to pour on his cereal. They took a seat at an empty clean table. The Blonde dug right in like he hasn't eaten in a week. All the guests looked over at him in disgust. Kyle nudged the Blode to get him to slow down. Kyle had to do that each time they went down there.

They went down to the Arcade room. It had loads of different games but the only ones the boys knew were Guitar Hero, Pacman, Curzin World, DDR, Sket Ball and Air Hocky. There went many people down there so there were no lines and many of the games they wanted to play were free. Kyle and Stan went over to the DDR machine to see who was better at it since they both suck at dancing. Kenny sat back watching as the two made dorks out of themselves. Kyle ended up on his ass at one point, this caused Stan to bust out laughing and forgetting to move.

When their little match was over Kenny hopped up to show them how it was done. Stan and Kyle watched in disbelief as the Blonde hit every note on the hardest song. They were doing the easiest song on the easy setting and he was on expert. Once the song was done, Kenny bowed at the waist to his partners with a cheeky smile on his face. After that they would spent a few hours playing all the games they had to offer.

On the first night Kenny had Stan sneak out with him to go swimming in the all day indoor pool when Kyle was asleep. They would swim for a bit but they mostly talked about random things and plans for the future. The plans weren't anything major, just talking about cheap places Kenny could buy or rent. Also what they wanted to do after they graduated high school. The next night Kenny brought Kyle down with him for the same thing. Kyle talked about what he wanted to do to help with what he is going through. On Christmas night Kyle and Stan went down to the pool to clue each other in what they talked about with the Blonde. They all didn't make much plan that dealt with all three of them just in case things didn't work out.

The day after Christmas the boys went exploring to get a feel for the city life. They really didn't care for it but they also didn't care for their crazy ass mountain town either. They found a lot of small shops that had load of vintage things. Pawn Shops had really old gaming systems and games. One Pawn Shop had all thirty Chinpokomon for only twenty dollars, the boys thought about chipping in for them just to have them then decided against it. They didn't have anywhere to put them. Stan got his mom an Amethyst stone neckless he found for only fifteen dollars. Kyle found a weird foreign film his mom wanted and he figured this could make up for him blowing up on her and for not telling her anything. 

On their last full day in Denver they went to an ice skating ring. They haven't skated since they were kids, about nine or so. The boys knew that they would keep fall down on their asses. Once they put on their skates they hit the ice. Stan wobbled for a bit til he fell backwards on his ass. Kenny grabbed hold of the wall as soon as he felt unsteady. Kyle on the other hand didn't have much trouble, he must be a natural. He skated around Stan who was trying his hardest to get back up on his feet.

“You know you can help me up, you ass wipe.” Stan said giving the Red Head the evil eye.

Kyle snickered but helped up his partner up anyway. Stan almost pull Kyle down as he got up. “Sorry. Its just funny that I'm the only one who hasn't had trouble.”

“You just have good balance thats all.” Stan huffed. He hated not being good at this since he was good at so many other sports.

“Stop your bitchin'.” Kenny said as he slowly making his way over to them. When he stopped he pointed behind the two. “Look who is here.”

Kyle and Stan looked to where the Blonde was pointing at. Through the small crowd of people they spotted two of their classmates and friends. They went over to them taking their time so Stan wouldn't end up on his ass once again. Kenny being who he is went up behind Craig to grab around his chest and squeezed some. This resulted in Craig elbowing the Blonde on the side of the face. Kenny let go of the taller teen to rub his sore face. The taller Brunette looked behind him to see who grabbed him. He didn't even feel any regret when he saw who it was. Kenny got what he deserved.

“Damn Craig, that really hurt.” Kenny opened his mouth wide to try and relieve the pain some in his jaw. “Who knew such a small person could hit so hard?”

“Thats because I've been taking self-defense classes because of idiots like you.” Craig explained. He looked over at the Kyle and Stan. “What are you three doing here anyway?”

“This was our Christmas/Hanukkah present from Kenny.” Kyle said as he checked on Kenny's face. It was a little red and it may leave a bruise. “What are you doing here?”

Craig pointed off to the side. His younger sister was skating in circles. “She wanted to go skating where it wasn't snowing, so we cam here. Clyde and Token were going to come too but they had to work at the last minute.”

“Yay now we can have super awesome fun time!” Kenny cheered as he clumsily skated off.

“Hey Tweek, did you get your hair cut?” Stan asked. Tweek looked a little different but he couldn't quite place why.

“Agh!” Tweek grabbed some of his hair to see if it has been cut. “N-no, just got to trimmed. Why does it look like it was c-uh.” Craig flicked Tweek between the eyes to get him to stop with his little pazy attack. “S-sorry.”

“No, dude. It looks good.” Stan said just to reassure the shaky Blonde.

“I know what it is.” Kyle snapped his fingers as he looked at Stan then to Tweek. “You are wearing a-a whats that character's name.....” He thought about who this green and black dog was but he couldn't place the name. It was bugging him because he saw the show not to long ago with his brother Ike.

“Ah! His name is Gir.” Tweek said as he held his shirt out to see the character. Normally Tweek doesn't wear screen tees just plain button up ones. So it was a little strange seeing him in one. “H-he is my favorite.”

“Thats because he is a paz just like you are.” Craig said skating backwards.

“Agh! I'm not a pazy, man!” He called out to the taller teen.

Someone bumped into Kyle's back a few seconds later. His whole body tensed up, eyes widen a bit as he held in a surprised/fearful scream that so desperately wanted to come out. Both Tweek and Stan noticed the other's action immediately. Tweek pulled at his hair not knowing what he should do while Stan moved a little closer to his partner to try and comfort him or beat the shit out of whoever touched him. A girl a few years younger than them came out from behind Kyle, It was Craig's baby sister Ruby. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head a bit and held her hands out together.

“I'm so sorry Mister, I couldn't stop.”

Kyle slowly turned his head to look at her so he could compose himself. He put on a fake smile. Ruby didn't know anything about what happened to him so there wasn't a need to freak out and scare her, even if it was hard holding in his fear. “Its fine no worries.”

Stan was taken a back by this. He was about to ask but Kyle game him a look that said not right now. Stan didn't like it but he would do it for the Ginger. Craig's sister gave Kyle a big smile.

“Thanks. Hey aren't you my bother's friend?”

“Yeah. I'm Kyle and this,” He pointed over to the Brunette. “Is Stan.”

“Hey.” Stan replied.

“Nice to meet you.” She grabbed hold of Kyle's hand. “Will you skate with me, Craig wont.”

“S-sure.” Kyle loosely held her hand as they went off.

“Oh man that was tense.” Tweek held the hem of his shirt.

“You're telling me dude. I could see he was about to brust, but he did do a good job of controlling it.” Stan went over to the wall that wasn't too far from where he was before. He needed to think for a bit about what they could do to help Kyle get better.

Tweek stayed put in his spot, he was so lost on what to do. He was partly lost since he didn't know what was wrong with Kyle nor was he the best in social situations. Maybe in time he will know but he wasn't the type to pry that wasn't him and he was too afraid. Tweek liked Kyle lik he was his brother. Back in middle school Kyle would look out for him when other made fun of his twitchy behavior.

Kenny slid up next to Tweek, flicking his hair as he slowly passed by. Tweek jumped at that but realized it was only Kenny and smiled at the other Blonde. Kenny saw Stan was in a deep state of concentration. He went over to him at full speed. The Blonde held his arms out in front of him to help stop him when he reached the wall. His hands smacked the plastic pane glass making the Brunette jump a few inches off the ground and shouted out 'shit'. Stan looked down a bit to see Kenny smirking at him. Stan pushed the Blonde away from him, he wasn't too happy about being scared.

“Jesus tap-dancing Christ! You trying to give me a heart attack?” Stan placed his hand over his ponding chest.

“Maybe. I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex with someone who is dying.” The Blonde gave him a wicked smile.

“Thats fucking sick dude.” Stan grimaced. He sometimes couldn't believe the things that came out of the other's mouth.

Kenny patted the Brunette's cheek playfully. “I'm joking. I'm not that twisted.” Stan just rolled his eyes at that. “So what are you thinking about?”

“Well,” He looked over towards Kyle and Ruby. The Red Head seemed to be fine at the moment but you could tell he was having some trouble with the touching. The Blonde looked over to where Stan was looking. He caught on quickly to what was going on.

“Shouldn't we say something?” Kenny questioned as he went to lean up against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Normally I would but he does need to learn how to deal with people again.” That was the truth no matter how badly he wanted to help his partner and never have any one touch him again but at the same time Kyle needed to help himself.

Craig went over toward his sister and Kyle. He scooped up his sister in his arms and skated away from the Ginger. Ruby protested at first then she was just happy her brother was skating with her. Kyle let out a sigh of relief and mouthed 'Thank God' when they left. Craig had a feeling Kyle needed some help plus it was nearing time for the to leave. The three ended up going back to the rest of group after a few more minutes. Kyle stood back from everyone else when he stopped. Craig ended up kicking bits of ice at Stan when he stopped. This irritated Stan, Craig would always play around with the brunette when he had the chance. Ruby clung to Tweek which he didn't mind.

“Hey you guys want to come back to the hotel with us and watch a movie?” Kenny asked. He was getting bored and cold.

Shrugging Craig said. “Sure why not.”

 

When they all arrived at the hotel they went up to the room, they checked to see what was playing or going to play on the movie channels. They found that the first Terminator movie was about to play. Kenny was so excited that they were going to watch it since he has never seen it. As the movie went along Stan sighed at some of the parts which caused an elbow to the stomach by Kenny. Ruby sat near Kyle at the head of the bed, Craig had told her not to get too close to Kyle since he was a major germaphobe. That was a good lie to tell her. Craig and Tweek took the little couch since they didn't want to sit on the nor the floor like Stan and Kenny.

As the movie progressed both Stan and Craig pointed out some really fake parts or when something in the scene before didn't fit in the next. As a resort Kenny pushed Stan over and sat on his stomach and pinching his arm to get him to stop talking. The Blonde then turned to Craig tell him to 'shut the hell up'. Craig just gave him the bird, Kenny returning the gesture.

By the end of the movie both Kyle and Ruby had fallen asleep. It wasn't much of a surprise since it was getting pretty late. Craig was falling asleep with his head on Tweek's lap. When Kenny and Stan saw that they started to snicker at that. No one was sure what their relationship was nor would they say anything either but ever since the Asian kids back in fourth grade drew them as a couple and them playing couple, they never stopped. They never kissed, they just always hold hands once in a while or laying with their head in each other's laps. Craig got up to go get his sister from the bed. They said their good-byes then left the trio.

Kenny and Stan decided to gather up all their belongs so they wouldn't have to do it in the morning. Stan made sure he had everything and same for Kenny when they were done looking. They had everything in their bags then they set out to find all of Kyle's since he was asleep. They weren't too sure if they got everything of his. Kyle had some medical things but neither of them knew what all he brought but they didn't want to wake him up just to see. They also did want him to find out in the morning or when they got back he had something missing. Letting out a sigh Stan walked over to the bed. He tapped his shoulder, Kyle just moaned and turned away.

“Kyle, Kyle wake up.” Stan shook his shoulder now. Nothing but a grunt was heard. Man he was in a deep sleep. “Kyle you need to wake up.” Stan said a little louder.

“Why?” Came Kyle's rough sleepy voice.

“We don't know if we packed everything you brought. We just want to make sure its there and we aren't spending a lot of time in morning looking for it.”

“Uhh. It can wait.”

“Jesus Christ.” Stan held the bridge of his nose. He swears Kyle was very childish and forgetful when he was half asleep. “We are leaving early in the morning remember? My mom will be here at ten. If your missing something we wont have time to find it.”

“Ugh!” Kyle sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I hate you.”

Stan just smiled at this. “I love you too dude. Now come on.”

Kyle got off the bed and over to his bag. He did a good once over then one more time just for good measure. Both time something came up missing, which wasn't right. He did a third search and it was still missing. He put everything back in the bag neatly so nothing else could be miss placed. He stood up with his head low as he tried to think.

“Kyle?” Kenny asked concerned.

“My A1C test is missing.”


	17. Chapter 17

They boys got up extra early so they could go eat some breakfast, showered and do a quick swipe of the room once more just to make sure nothing was they has forgotten. It was always good to make sure than not to. After they did the once over they grabbed their bags putting their dirty clothes in there. Kenny had found Kyle's A1C test under the bed last night and no one knew how it ended up there. They left the room with their stuff in hand down to the lobby. Kenny checked them out then the trio took a seat at one of the couches watching the news as they waited for Sharon to arrive. The news was pretty boring, all they did was talk about different things that took place over Christmas and what they did. Some times they would mention plans about New Years and who is going to preform in New York. After about thirty minutes Sharon walked in, they boys looked over and sighed in relief that they could now go home.

They all got into the car then left the Hotel to make the long trip back home. All three sat in the back seat, slowly drifting off to some classic rock music that was playing. Sharon would look in the rear view mirror once in a while to check on them since they were quite. A smile came to her face when she saw that they were out cold. The boys looked too peaceful with Kenny sprawled out covering both Stan and Kyle. Kyle lend on Stan's shoulder while the Brunette squashed up against the window. Sharon turned down the music some and made sure to drive as smooth as she possibly could so her son wouldn't bang his head on the window.

About an hour and half later they arrived back at home. Everyone piled out of the car except Stan who was still out cold. No one really wanted to wake him up since he was up til four in the morning and they all got up at seven. Sharon didn't like the idea of leaving her son out in the cold but Stan would be very grumpy if someone woke him up with the lack of sleep. She took his things out of the car and put them in the house.

Kenny thanked Sharon for driving them to and from Denver before he left. He wanted to get back to his sister to spend some time with her before he had to go into work that night. She just waved him off because it wasn't a problem and she would rather do it than them take the bus with sketchy people.

Kyle put away his things in the spare bedroom then went to go take a shower. He didn't take one yesterday or this morning because he wanted to take a nice long bath alone and they just didn't have the time for that.

Stan woke up a few minutes later after being left in the car, the cold woke him up. He noticed that he was home and alone. The Brunette felt a little peeved by this. He got out of the car, slipping on some ice that was on the sidewalk. He managed to right himself before he could fall and bust his ass. He went inside the house then made his way up the stairs. Stan heard his mom talking on the phone with someone in the kitchen when he was half way up. The Brunette saw his bag laying by his door, he thanked who ever did this in his mind. Soon the smell of food being cooked caught his attention. His mom must be making them some lunch which was good he was getting hungry. The Brunette then looked towards the bathroom when the sound of the shower started. He walked over and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later it opened up.

Kyle stood there in his boxers. “Oh,” there was some surprise in his voice. “You're up.”

“Tsk, yeah.” Stan crossed his arms giving Kyle a pointed look. “Why didn't anyone wake me up when we go home?”

“Sorry Stan.” Kyle looked down a bit. “But we thought you could use the sleep since you were up so late last night.”

“I could of went back to sleep in my room...” The Brunette pinched the bridge of his nose taking a breather then lowered his hand. He wanted to calm himself. “Where its warm.” He whispered the last part.

“Blame Kenny for that, he said not to wake you.” Kyle looked over to the shower then back over to Stan. “Hey I'll be out in a few...or would you like to join me?” A blush came to his face, not knowing why.

Stan shrugged. “Why not.” Stan walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Locking it to make sure his mom wouldn't walk in.

The two got into their shower, Stan let Kyle do this thing but once in a while would get under the water to warm himself up. With in a few minutes Kyle was done washing himself. Stan went to turn off the water but Kyle stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist. The Brunette looked over at the Red Head but as soon as he made eye contact Kyle closed the gap between them in a kiss. Stan jumped back in surprise, Kyle pushed Stan up against the wall. The Ginger pressed his whole against the Brunette's.

Stan pushed him away at arm's length. “What are you doing?”

Kyle blinked in mild surprised at Stan's action. “Kissing you?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth he was a little confused by what he was doing.

A sigh left Stan as he pushed Kyle further away from him as he could in the shower. “I know that dude! What are you trying to do?”

“Uh.” A blush came to Kyle's face yet again. He looked down to his face because he was really embarrassed what he wanted from the other. “I want to have sex with you.” He slowly lifted his head up to see the other's reaction. All he got from Stan was a blank face. “Please.”

Stan didn't feel right the request. Something was telling him that it was a bad idea to do anything to that nature right now. Maybe it was because of the internal freak out he had with Craig's sister and him wanting to feel control over the feels or to make him feel like he was a normal person after the story he had told them. The whole time they were in Denver he didn't want to be touched unless he said it was alright. That could be it now, Kyle was saying it was alright to be touched in that way....but then why does he have this strange feeling. If Kyle legitly wanted to have sex with him then it do it regardless of the feeling he has.

Stan shook his head 'No'. Kyle looked at him in disbelief. The Ginger placed his hands on Stan's chest as he got closer to the other again but not too close.

“Please Stan.” There was a hint of begging in his voice and in his eyes. “I need this.”

There goes that feeling again and it was much stronger this time. With him thinking it would be okay to go with the other's wish the feeling hit him more telling him it would be a bad thing to do right now. He didn't want to upset his partner more but it would be the right thing to do. Stan closed his eyes to take a breath then opened them to look Kyle in the eye. “I can't, I'm sorry.”

Kyle's once pleading face turned into anger. His brows furrowed, a frown gracing his lips as he pushed himself away from Stan then turned off the water. He ripped opened the curtain stepping out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself with out bothering to dry himself off. Stan felt bad for denying Kyle but it also felt so right to do so as well. Stan stepped out as Kyle was heading towards the door.

“Kyle wait!”

Kyle ignored him as he left the bathroom in a rush to get away from the Brunette. A sigh leaves Stan's mouth. It was right to deny him but it ended up pissing off the other and he hated making the Ginger mad. He grabbed his own towel drying himself off then wrapped it around his waist as he made his way out of the bathroom. He entered his room putting on a clean pair of boxers then slipped on a pair of soft pants that were black and had little pink mustaches on them. Stan left his room to go down stairs to see what his mom was cooking.

Stan entered the kitchen, his mom was checking on whatever that was in the oven. He took a seat down at the table running his hands through his damp hair to give it once over to get the knots out. Sharon looked up when she heard the chair move, seeing her son at the table she walked over with a cup of OJ she had been drinking giving it him. Stan gave her a small thanks before he took a sip.

“What's wrong dear?” Sharon asked concerned. She reached out placing a hand on his shoulder. “Didn't you have fun this week?”

“I did, it was great. I got to see a lot of cool stuff at pawn shops and got to try some Thai food. We watched some pretty stupid movies, went swimming in the all day indoor pool, played some arcade games and met up with Craig and Tweek at the skating rink.”

“That all sounds good but whats wrong, you seem a down?” Stan was quite not sure if he should tell her. Sharon crossed her arms over her chest giving him 'you-better-spill-it' look or suffer her wrath.

Stan let out a sigh. He didn't want to say anything but it was better to let it out than keep it in plus he didn't want to deal with her hounding him for answers either. “Its about Kyle.”

“What about him sweetie?” She took a seat next to him.

“He is mad at me because I....I refused to have sex with him.” Stan placed his head in his hand partly from embarrassment and to avert his eyes from his mom. He didn't want to see her reaction. “I just didn't feel right about it when he....it just didn't feel right doing it after he told us what happened and his little freak out he had yesterday. I don't want him to be mad at me over this.”

“Stanley,” Sharon patted his arm as a form of comfort. “You did the right thing. I don't think he knows what he really wants right now. I think in his mind that if he is in control then he will be fine and wont have his fear.”

“But thats not how it works.” Stan lifted up his head to look over at his mom.

“I know that and you know that but to him he doesn't know that right now. Just give him some time and space to cool off then go try and talk to him about it.” Sharon got up from her chair to give her son a hug and a kiss to the top of his head. “I have to go, food should be ready in about forty-five minutes. You can make a side if you want to.”

“What is it?”

“Vegetarian chicken and rice.” Sharon answered as she made her way out the door.

Stan got up and went into the living-room to watch something. He turned on the T.V flipping through the channels until one show caught his eye, 'Urban Legends'. He took a seat on the couch with feet up on the coffee table. The show was about three different urban legends and you have to guess which ones are true and ones that are true and false. He only got to see the last one since he turned it on when it was at the end of the episode. It didn't hold his interest for long when another episode came on so he changed it and stopped on 'The Worlds Dumbest'. This one was about criminals.

Stan busted out laughing when he saw Cartman up there. It was something that the fat-ass three years ago. Cartman broke into a KFC to steal their gravy and tempted to steal their chicken but has to leave once the police showed up. He put up a fight claiming he didn't do it, that he was framed. Cartman got an extra three months added to his seven months of community service. He got made fun of so much when he went to school the next day.

A little while later the oven went off. Stan got up turning running to turn it off but not taking it out yet because he needed to go get Kyle and try to get him to come down to eat, that might take a while. He didn't want to the food to get cold. Stan slowly made his way up the stairs thinking of what he could say to make the Ginger not mad at him any more. Before he knew it he was at the door to his sister's/guest room. He took a deep breath to clear his mind then knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked once more but still no answer. The Brunette tried to open the door but to his surprise it was unlocked, normally Kyle would lock his door if he was upset. Stan walked into the dark room. It was only four in the afternoon so it shouldn't be this dark, he must have closed the thick curtains. There was no sounds coming from the room other than the even breathing of the other. Kyle must of fallen asleep.

“Kyle?” Stan whispered to see if he was asleep or not. No answer came from him but that also could mean he was being ignored and not asleep. He figured he'd try once more to see. “Kyle you awake?”

“Get out.” Yep he was awake. His voice was laced with anger.

Stan didn't listen to the other and closed the behind him after he stepped inside the room. “No. Food is ready and I also wont leave til you're no mad at me anymore.”

“Alright fine, I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm also not hungry.”

“You're lying.” Kyle sat up after Stan said that to look over at the other. Kyle wasn't a good lier so it wasn't hard to see right through him but he did lie good enough to his parents but that could be because he has never lied to them so it seemed like he was telling the truth. “You are just saying that to get me to leave.” Stan gritted his teeth. “I hate it when you are mad at me dude and over something to trivial too.”

Kyle got off the bed stomping his way over to the slightly taller boy. “It's not trivial Stan!”

“Yeah it is dude.” Stan gave a little chuckle. To him it was stupidly funny to get mad over something like this.

Kyle slammed him up against the wall, fist clenching the shirt Stan put on some point while he watching T.V. Stan's eyes opened wide in shock at what Kyle had done. “It's not trivial to me Stan. I needed you and you rejected me!” Tear swelled up in Kyle's eyes. Man he hated feeling like this, so damn emotional.

“Is that how you feel?” Stan asked feeling a little taken back and Kyle just nodded. “Dude I said no because it didn't feel right to do it. I don't want you to force yourself to do something you're not truly ready to do. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you are now but I guess I failed because I did hurt you.”

Kyle blinked away his tears and pulling on a blank face as he stepped away from the taller one. “I don't believe you.”

Stan jaw dropped at those words. Did he hear him right? “Really dude?”

“I-I just don't believe it Stan.” Kyle looked down at his feet, that stupid voice was back telling him not to trust. He felt bad for believing in it. “You must not like me anymo-”

Kyle's words were cut off by Stan lifting up his chin and placing a kiss to his lips. The Red Head tried to pull away because this seemed like some sick joke but Stan held on strong. Stan poured as much love and compassion as he could into the kiss to get the other to notice how he feels. If words couldn't reach then actions should. Stan used one hand to run his fingers through Kyle's lightly curled locks and placed his other hand on his lower back. Kyle slowly stopped fighting and it getting through to him what Stan told him was the truth.

Kyle pushed Stan back up against the wall but much more gently. He pulled away from the kiss to place his head on Stan's chest. The Ginger fisted Stan's shirt in his hands, he cursed himself for believing that stupid voice again. Stan was surprised at the action but never the less placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders. Just as Kyle was getting into it just to pull away after a minute. Was he still mad at him and didn't believe him? Sniffing caught Stan's attention and that made him worried. He tried to lift up Kyle's head but he wouldn't let him. Together Stan slowly brought them down to the floor to sit down at this Kyle's grip got tighter.

“Kyle? Kyle whats wrong?” Stan petted the top of Kyle's head.

Kyle buried his face into Stan's chest. He tried to make himself stop crying because he was sick of crying all the time. Taking a few up steady breaths he managed to calm himself down enough to talk. “God, I-I'm so stupid. I can't be-believe how stupid I a-am.”

“Dude you aren't stupid. You are the smartest person in all of South Park.” Stan tried to make Kyle feel better with the truth.

“No I'm not. If I was I would of know you were telling me the truth. I should have known that you will always love and care for me, even if we aren't talking.” Kyle removed his hands from the shirt to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I hate this. I hate this so much. I want all this to go away and cloud my mind anymore. All the things that I know are true turn out false, all that is good turns out bad and my safety that I once had has been shattered. I just want things to go back to normal before any of this happened, but I wont. It just wont go away!”

Stan was in shock yet again by Kyle letting out how he was feeling. He placed his hand on the other's cheek then slowly brought it down to his chin and lifting up so he could rest it on his head so he could embraced him properly. Stan gave a kiss to the side of Kyle's head this caused the Red Head to wrap his arms around Stan's waist holding him tight. “Kyle...I'm so sorry dude. I wish I could take away all you pain and fear. I hate not knowing what to do to help or even knowing there is nothing I can do.” Kyle moved his face to the nook of Stan's neck as a sigh that he understands how he feels. “It is good that you are letting out how you feel, it does help.”

After a few minutes of silence Kyle pulled away to look Stan in the eye. His cheeks, nose and eyes were just as red as he hair. “Y-Yeah, I do feel a little better from doing so.” He gave a small smile. “Thank you for dealing with me and my mood swings.”

“I'm not dealing with anything. I'll always be here for you because I love and care for you. Whats going on with you is hard but I'm going through it with you. Thats what people do when they love someone deeply. Friends are the ones who deal with it.”

“S-Stan.” Kyle started to cry again but this time with joy He didn't know he meant so much to anyone. It felt so good and it made him feel so safe and not some burden.

“I love you Kyle.” Stan gave a peck to Kyle's lips.

__

Thirty minutes later the boys went down stairs to eat their dinner. They were hungry after making up and some romantic foreplay. They didn't have full blown sex it more like a reassurance that Kyle was loved and safe, also to ease the boy slowly into a more intimate nature. Little kisses and touches was all they did. As they went to retrieve the food from the oven it was burnt, Stan forgot that food still cooks even when the oven is turned off til the heat goes away. The Brunette ended up cussing up a storm that caused Kyle to laugh at him. Stan then started cussing at Kyle for laughing at him and that made him laugh even harder. The Brunette couldn't stay made for long since it was good to hear him after after all that crying. Once they ate some sandwiches Kyle went to bed, Stan didn't mind he could tell the other was tired. He went into the living-room to play Halo until his mom got home.

“Hi mom.” Stan greeted his mom when she took a seat next to him. He put down the controller not caring if he died.

“I got some great news.” Sharon beemed.

Stan's face blanched. It wasn't always good news for him when she said that. “You're not pregnant are you?” He so didn't want another sibling. 

Sharon slapped her son's arm for saying that. “No of course not. It's about our plans for New Years.” Stan groaned he didn't want to anything with his mom. “We are going to throw a party here. All the parents agreed and are bring their kids too. Its going to be so much fun.”

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this. “Really? With out asking us if we want to come or not. We may already have plans of our own.”

“There will be things for you kids.” Sharon just smiled.

“Like what?” Stan asked with no emotion in his voice.

“Well your dad is going to set up and stage for Karaoke, Kids version of beer pong and many other things. There will be lots of food and different drinks as well.” Sharon explained.

Stan picked up his controller and resumed his game. “Should be fun.”

 

The following morning everyone sat down at the table for a big breakfast. Sharon made some waffles with blue berries and some with chocolate chips, some turkey bacon, turkey sausage, eggs and some toast. She put out some different jellies to go with the toast, milk and some OJ to drink. Stan got a little of everything while Kyle only got some blue berry waffles and eggs. He wasn't very hungry and hasn't been since last night. There was a comfortable silence as they are their food but once in a while they would talk here and there about the New Years plans. Like Sharon said last night Randy was going to build a stage with Jimbo's help. Drinking games for adults and kids and a projector so the kids can play video games on a big screen. Sharon had plans to make a green bean casserole. The back yard will be kept warm with some big heat lamps.

A loud bang on the sliding glass door caused everyone to jump. They all looked over towards the door to see a very scary looking Kenny. His hair was all over the place (more than it normally is), his skin looked paler than normal the only color was his red nose and had dark bags under his eyes. Sharon quickly got up to unlock and open the door for him. The Blonde walked in well more like shuffled in like a zombie. After closing the door she led Kenny over to her chair to sit down.

“What happened to you dear?” Sharon asked she was concerned about him. It looked like he was mugged.

“I'm just so fucking tired.” Kenny answered as he dropped his head some. It was hard to hold up. 

“Then why aren't you at home asleep?” Stan asked.

Kenny looked over to the Brunette peeking through his bangs. “Parents are fighting and being really loud and Karen has some friends over. I also had to work last nigth.

“Whoa dude.” Kyle exclaimed feeling bad for the shorter partner.

“Dude you can take my bed to sleep in. We will keep it down for you.” Stan offered.

“Thanks.” Kenny said in a whisper as he got up from his chair to make his was slowly to the stairs. Once he was at the top he went into Stan's room and was asleep before his head made contact with the pillow.

__

A few hours later Kenny woke up still feeling tired but not as much as he did before. He didn't want to go back to sleep that would just be rude. He got up out of bed then made this way quietly down the stairs. The T.V. Was playing an old episode of Terrance and Philippe. The Blonde saw Kyle's red hair peeking over the couch but he didn't see Stan's. He did see the Brunette's arms as he stretched off to the side of the couch, he must be laying down. Kenny got an idea, though it might not be a very good one, he tipped toed over to the couch. He placed a hand on the back of the couch then leapt over it landing right on Stan's stomach.

Stan bolted right up, a strangled gasp leaving his mouth from the impacted. Kyle quickly pulled the Blonde over to his lap to get him off the Brunette. This allowed Stan to hold onto his stomach as he rolled himself off the couch to have space to get into a ball. Kenny didn't mean to throw his full weight onto the other but his foot that he placed on the couch slipped off by then it was too late to stop himself as he fell down.

“Y....you fuck....fucking dick.” Stan said through gasps of breath.

“Sorry dude.” Kenny got off Kyle's lap to sit next to him. “I didn't mean to land on you full, my foot slipped out.”

Kyle slapped Kenny's arm. “You shouldn't have done that in the first place.”

“Yeah you're right,” Kenny looked over sideways to the Red Head. “Sorry mom.” He gave a peck to Kyle's cheek as an apology.

The Ginger wiped his cheek off and gave Kenny a dirty look for calling him mom. Stan let out a grown then kicked the Blonde's ankle as a form of pay back.

“Ah! What was that for?” Kenny asked as he rubbed his sore ankle.

“For being a total dickwad.” Stan said as he tried to sit up but it hurt too much to do so and laid back down. “Ah god damn it. I have to stay like this for a while, thanks a lot.”

Kenny got down on the floor to lay down next to Stan. He wrapped his arms around the boy. The Brunette fought against him if it hurt him to do so, it just made Kenny hold on tighter. After a couple of seconds Stan gave up fighting. Kyle laid down on the now empty couch draping his arm over the ones on the floor.

“Did you hear what the parents are planning?” Stan asked the Blonde.

“Like my parents tell me anything unless it to get them more beer.” Kenny replied.

“They are throwing a New Years party here and pretty much everyone is invited. Us kids have to be there too.” Stan told him.

“Aw that sucks, I wasn't sure what your mom was talking about this morning.” Kyle whined.

Kenny just shrugged, he honestly didn't care. “I don't care as long as I get to be with you guys.” Kenny gave a big smile.


End file.
